The Hate and Love dilemma
by MusaRiven125
Summary: Musa and Riven hates each other ever since they met. they go on a holiday with the winx and specialists but end up being closer, but they still have their arguments. Is their hate for each other keeping them from being together or is it bringing them closer? Do they fall in love even though they hate each other?
1. Chapter 1

**The Hate and Love dilemma**

Chapter 1: The fight

One sunny afternoon, the Winx are packing their stuff because they are going for a holiday.  
"I'm done!" Musa smiled as she dragged her two big suitcases out of her and Tecna's room. She smiled at Aisha and Tecna who were done packing. They have the same amount of suitcases as Musa.  
"Looks like three to go!" Aisha muttered. Musa took her handbag and put her phone in it.  
"Actually one to go!" Bloom smirked as she dragged her stuff with Flora close behind her.  
"Ugh! This always happens! Why the hell is Stella always the last one to finish packing?" Musa complained. The others shrugged. She knew they know why  
"That's because I have a lot of things to bring Miss complain-a-lot!" Stella shouted as she came out her room with three big suitcases and two other suitcases which are smaller.

"You're bringing five suitcases with you!" Aisha groaned.  
"Well yes, of course, I brought my whole closet with me, not literally though!" Stella laughed. She began walking down the corridors with the winx.  
"You struggling there Stell?" Musa smirked. Stella couldn't bring her five suitcases. Stella mumbled a spell and the suitcases became as small as her handbag. She glared at Musa.  
"I am so excited to go to Solaria!" Flora smiled trying to make her friends calm down.  
"Yes same! We are going to share rooms with our besties coz Stella booked three rooms in the hotel" Musa grinned. Then Stella couldn't help but giggle. Musa got confused and she thinks it's because of what she said. Musa is predicting that trouble is coming and the sign was Stella laughing.

The Winx promised to Musa that the specialists weren't coming because she despises one of them. She absolutely hates the hot-headed jerk who calls himself Riven. She can't stand him. They just don't get along well, at all. They walked outside and stood there. They are going to Solaria by using a portal. Well, that's what Stella said anyway.  
"Girls! I have decided we are not going to use a portal because it's more fun to go there on a spaceship!" Stella smiled. Musa looked shocked but the others weren't.  
"What?! Why aren't the rest of you shocked?!" Musa said.  
"Well, gee, we don't know how to say this but we already knew about it but Stella hasn't told you" Bloom explained. Just when Musa was about to complain to Stella, a Red Fountain spaceship came down a few meters away from them.

"Oh no!" Musa gasped. Does that mean Riven is coming? The doors opened and came down the specialists with Brandon and Sky still staying behind talking to Riven. Timmy hugged his girlfriend and so did Helia.  
"Come on Riven! We need to see the girls so come on!" Sky shouted.  
"No way am I seeing that Trouble-making brat!" Riven groaned as he focused his eyes back on the book he was reading. Musa was furious. _How dare he say that? _Musa thought even though she heard it a million times. Musa was even more angry that the specialists are coming. She didn't mind the others but Riven. Riven hated her as much as she hated him. She knew that it was all because of Stella. Or maybe the winx.

"Are they coming?!" Musa asked, getting angry.  
"Yes Musa, if you don't mind" Helia smiled.  
"Riv, we have no other choice but to drag you outta here!" Brandon muttered as he and Sky dragged Riven out of the ship making him drop his book.  
"What the hell are you doing!" Riven moaned as they dragged him along. Musa was definitely very furious right now.  
"Oh my god! I am not going to this trip anymore!" Musa shouted before walking away in case she explodes.  
"Hey! You are coming!" Stella yelled as she pulled Musa back.

"Not with that piece of shit coming!" Musa glared at Riven.  
"Hey what are you calling a little piece of shit?" Riven yelled.  
"Oh no, the trouble is lurking…" Nabu guessed. Suddenly, Aisha pulled away from him and walked towards Musa and Riven.  
"This is bad.." Flora gasped as she took a step back.  
"Yes! That's right! You heard what I said!" Musa screamed and turned on her heels to go walk back in her college.  
"Look who's talking! The slut that loves music" Riven smirked. Musa froze and turned around. She was boiling now.  
"Ooh! I will blast you to outer space you jerk!" Musa shouted.

"Enough!" Bloom yelled. "I seriously can't put up with you two anymore"  
Bloom walked towards Sky.  
"This is meant to be a nice holiday for us and you two are ruining it!" Aisha shouted with anger in her eyes. Musa and Riven fell silent but shot a glare at each other before entering the spaceship. Musa knew she is going to hate her holiday. Especially with that jerk coming. Riven never wanted to go to with the Jinx club to Solaria but he was forced by his friends who threatened him about coming up with a plan that will make him get kicked out of Red fountain. He absolutely hated the idea of going in a 2 weeks holiday with his annoying enemy and her pixie friends.

They went in and sat down. Riven was driving the spaceship with Sky and Timmy helping him. The others were sitting behind them. Musa leaned against the window a bit. She tried to calm down. She isn't going to like the supposed to be great holiday.  
Musa complains a lot, moans a lot, she's a brat, annoying, stubborn, mean, nasty, talkative, a bit hot-headed, and finally, cruel. That's Musa in Riven's opinion. She isn't always like that but she is to Riven. Musa could describe him the same. But what annoyed her the most was that he is a hot-headed, arrogant, nasty, jerk. And that's not even half of it. They hated each other the second they met.

Musa looked at Riven, who was driving, and expected a glare from him but didn't receive one. He was too focused on driving the Spaceship. She still hates him. She figured that it will only take an hour to go to Solaria so she closed her eyes. She took a quick glimpse of everybody before she closed her eyes. Stella and Brandon was hugging. Flora was sleeping on Helia's shoulder. Aisha was talking to Nabu, and Bloom was behind Sky watching him driving. Tecna was next to Timmy. Musa and Riven were the only ones without anybody hugging them, or talking to them. Musa felt a little lonely.

They finally arrived at Solaria an hour later.  
Riven was looking through his stuff looking for something. Everybody left the spaceship and stood outside. Riven turned around to see Musa leaning her head against the window, sleeping. _Why haven't the others woken her up yet? _Riven thought. He was all alone with Musa in the spaceship. Despite him hating her so much, he decided to wake her up. He was thinking of leaving her there, all alone in the ship, which is a horrible thing to do. But he didn't want to be too mean to her. He also didn't want to be too nice to her. He grabbed his stuff and walked towards her. He tapped her shoulder gently, and she began moving a bit.  
"Wake up Musa" Riven whispered. She opened her eyes and looked around.

"The others are outside" Riven told her and walked away. Musa was shocked. That was actually the first time Riven has ever called her by her name. He normally calls her by nasty names but he said her name. She was quite shocked. It wasn't a big deal but it made her smile. She got up and grabbed her stuff. She went outside to see the others waiting for her.  
"We finally made it!" Tecna smiled.  
"It's so beautiful here" Flora grinned as she looked at the beach.  
"We landed on sand? On the beach?" Bloom asked. Riven nodded.  
"Everybody, welcome to the Solarian beach! There are more beaches but this one is the biggest one and there's a forest behind it!" Stella explained.

"Do we have to walk through the forest?" Bloom questioned. Stella nodded and frowned. She wasn't much of a nature girl and her heels were really high making it harder for her.  
"Oh goodie!" Flora squealed as she started walking into the forest but stopped when she found it hard to pull her suitcase.  
"I am not enjoying this" Riven groaned as he tried to pull his suitcase. It ends up sinking a bit.  
"Well, suitcases and sand don't very go well together don't they?" Musa said.  
"I am going to miniaturize all of the suitcases!" Stella smiled and mumbled the same spell she said earlier and everybody's suitcases were now small.  
"We are walking to the hotel!" Sky grinned and took Bloom's hand in his. They all started walking.

"I seriously can't walk in high heels!" Musa moaned as she tried to walk.  
"Well you shouldn't have worn heels then!" Riven growled. Musa glared at him.  
"Are you seriously going to start?!" Musa asked angrily. Riven nodded playfully.  
"Oh no, it's starting all over again…" Helia mumbled.  
"Ooh! You jerk! We wear high heels for a reason!" Musa hissed at him.  
"What is it because you're short?" Riven asked, starting to get annoyed. Musa was really angry now. Riven was kind of joking. Musa is quite tall and isn't short at all. He's seen even more shorter girls.  
"No! You are the reason why we landed on this beach!" Musa screamed at him.

"Me? Oh is it my fault?" Riven asked innocently.  
"Yes! You were driving the goddamn spaceship from the first place!" Musa accused him. Everybody started to get bored so they went off in their own ways. They went in separate directions, in couples. Musa and Riven didn't even notice that they walked away because they were too busy arguing.  
"I can't believe I was forced to come to this trip and spend it with a brat and her pixie friends!" Riven shouted.  
"You are calling me a brat! Ooh! You are so getting it!" Musa yelled as she was about to punch him in the face. He easily dodged it.

"Are you scared to fight a girl Riven?" Musa smirked.  
"No, I just don't fight girls" Riven muttered.  
"Why not?" Musa asked, eager to find out the reason. Riven just ignored her and walked away.  
"Why not?!" Musa repeated, following him. She was getting very annoyed when he didn't answer.  
"WHY THE HELL NOT?!" Musa screamed in his face which made him stop.  
"Can't you just shut your mouth for ten seconds?" Riven shouted.  
"No! Because you aren't answering me!" Musa shouted back.  
"Fine! Because I don't think girls should get hurt! Are you satisfied now?!" Riven said and walked away again.

Musa accepted that answer and then realised that they are alone.  
"Riven, where are the others?" Musa asked.

**I hope you'll like it! Please tell me what you think! I will post the next chapter soon. Thanks for reading and please review! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2: the kind act

**The Hate and Love dilemma**

Chapter 2: The kind act

"WHY THE HELL NOT?!" Musa screamed in his face which made him stop.  
"Can't you just shut your mouth for ten seconds?" Riven shouted.  
"No! Because you aren't answering me!" Musa shouted back.  
"Fine! Because I don't think girls should get hurt! Are you satisfied now?!" Riven said and walked away again.

Musa accepted that answer and then realised that they are alone.  
"Riven, where are the others?" Musa asked.  
"I have no idea" Riven replied as he scanned the whole area around them.  
"What do you mean when you said that girls shouldn't get hurt?" Musa asked him.  
"You're still onto that?" Riven growled. Musa stood in his way blocking him from walking further.  
"Just giving me the effing answer!" Musa shouted. Riven decided to tell her the truth so that she wouldn't ask any more questions.  
"Fine. I think they're too delicate and precious and if you hurt them, they won't be anymore. Men are stronger than women and couldn't take the pain as well as them. So I wouldn't punch you because I don't want you to get hurt" Riven explained and looked to the side.

Musa was kind of happy. He doesn't want to hurt her coz he cares about her.  
"You don't want me to get hurt?" Musa asked.  
"Yes, there is no point in punching you and I don't want you to suffer pain which I can endure" Riven replied and started walking. Musa decided to stop asking him questions. She loved the fact that he cared about her.  
"We should find the others. Why the hell did they leave anyway?" Musa complained.  
"It's because of the argument we had. You were too loud and noisy" Riven groaned.  
"Me? I am too loud and noisy?!" Musa shouted.  
"Yes! We always have these arguments because they are caused by you!" Riven shouted.  
"Excuse me? You were the one who started it when you said 'You shouldn't have worn heels then!' Does it look like I started it?!" Musa said angrily.

"You were complaining about the heels you chose to wear so it's not my fault!" Riven grunted.  
"You are the one who drove us to the beach!" Musa screamed.  
"No I…" Riven started but then stopped. He was absolutely tired and exhausted and arguing is making it all worse. He can't stand Musa so he simply walked away hoping she wouldn't follow.  
"Where are you going jerk?!" Musa shouted after him.  
"Away from you as possible and why do you even care?" Riven asked and stopped in front of her.

"Because…" Musa said but stopped. He was expecting an answer but he didn't hear one so he started walking away again. Musa was watching him walk away. She stood there for a second and felt scared that she's in a gigantic forest alone. She was also angry at her friends for leaving her and Riven there. She thinks they did it on purpose. Musa didn't want to follow Riven because he will think she's scared and he'll tease her about it. He doesn't know that she's scared.

Riven kept on walking through the forest, stepping on sticks and stones. He didn't know where to go. He's hasn't been to Solaria much and this was probably his third time. Then he remembered that Musa knows the way and he regrets leaving her. He shouldn't have left her. He tried to remember the way he walked from but he can't remember. _I'm screwed _Riven thought.

Meanwhile… Musa was trying to remember the direction Riven went. She wanted to follow him because she hates being alone. She hates being alone so much that she doesn't mind going with the person she hates the most. Musa used a spell that might help her track Riven. She heard some growls and some muttering and she guessed it was Riven's. He always does it. She followed the sounds and saw Riven standing in a spot scanning the area. Musa giggled a bit and walked towards him.  
"Hey jerk" Musa smirked and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.  
"Call me that one more time, so that I will call you even worse names than slut" Riven hissed.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Riven asked, as if he doesn't care. Musa stopped. She doesn't want to tell him that she's scared and if she says that she came here to help Riven, he will think she cares about him which she doesn't.  
"Umm…I…" Musa stuttered. She doesn't know what to say. She was trying to think of a good reason. They stood in silence for two minutes until Riven got annoyed.  
"Let's just go!" Riven said harshly. Musa ran after him. She struggled a bit walking in high heels again.  
"Can't you be any slower?" Riven mocked. Musa hit him on the head and glared at him.  
"What the hell did you do that for?" Riven yelled.

"Because you are an arrogant-"  
"Here they are!" Flora smiled, interrupting Musa.  
"God guys! It took you far too long!" Stella muttered glaring at Musa and Riven.  
"Because she was slow!" Riven shouted.  
"I wasn't slow you jerk face!" Musa screamed. Helia stepped forward.  
"You could have carried her Riven like we carried our girlfriends" Helia explained.

"You think I want to carry her? She probably weighs a ton" Riven growled at Musa. Musa was furious.  
"YOU-" Musa said but Riven interrupted.  
"She has wings, she can fly" Riven muttered and walked away from Musa after realising that he's right next to her.  
"OH MY GOD! I CAN'T STAND YOU ANYMORE! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Musa screamed. Everybody was startled.  
"You are so alive!" Riven shouted.  
"Enough! We need to go in the hotel!" Aisha shouted and the others went in the famous hotel. The hotel was elegant and rich. It has golden colour walls with golden glitter on it. The floor was marble and the hotel itself is very big.

Everybody realised that the hotel is quite full because there was a lot of people there.  
"Hello, I am princess Stella of Solaria, we already booked the rooms" Stella smiled at the man that was in the reception.  
"Ok princess, you booked six rooms a month ago. Number twenty one until twenty six" The man grinned and gave the keys to each of the winx girls since the specialists were a meter behind them.  
"Thank you so much" Stella said and they all went down the hall.  
"Ok, so me and Brandon are going in room 21" Stella started.  
"Flora and Helia will be in room 22, Bloom and Sky room 23, Aisha and Nabu in room 24, and Tecna and Timmy in 26" Stella finished.

Musa and Riven's eyes widened. Five rooms were already picked which means…they will be sharing room 25 together. Riven was the first to react.  
"WHAT THE HELL! I AM NOT SHARING THAT ROOM WITH THE BITCH!" Riven shouted.  
"I DON'T WANT TO SHARE IT WITH -wait, what? What did you just call me?" Musa asked, her eyes showing more than anger.  
"You might need your ears checked coz I said bitch. That's what you are!" Riven muttered.  
"You are fucking dead! You are my most hated person!" Musa yelled. Musa was so angry that she felt like slapping the jerk on the face. She ran towards Riven but Brandon held her back.  
"Guys! you actually thought that you were sharing rooms?" Stella asked.

Musa and Riven stopped scowling and looked at Stella.  
"Sorry, just kidding. You both are going to be in room 25" Stella smiled and opened the door to her and Brandon's room before she gets shouted at by Musa and Riven. Maybe they'll kill her for that, but they weren't really going to do it. Brandon let go of Musa after she calmed down a bit and went in his room. Stella threw the keys to Riven and he caught it immediately. He was really good with his reflexes. The others went in their rooms leaving Musa and Riven still standing outside.  
"I can't believe this!" Musa groaned and face palmed herself. Riven ignored her and opened the door. He held the door for her since the door closes by itself without it being held back.

Musa glared at him and stood there. She wasn't going in.  
"Are you going in or not?!" Riven asked. Musa crossed her arms and looked away. Riven waited another minute and finally closed the door since she wasn't going in. It's not his fault if she gets uncomfortable out there. He didn't really wanted to share a room with Musa and he hates the idea of it. He would rather be alone but the others will be furious at him if he left Musa out there. Musa chose to be out there and that's not his fault. Musa sat next to the door outside. She was scared and lonely. Her legs were near her face and her arms were wrapped around her legs. Her head was on her knees. She hates Riven and doesn't want to share a room with him. She closed her eyes and eventually drifted off to sleep. As she was sleeping, her head was tilting to the left slightly. She fell on the ground with a soft thud.

It's been an hour and Musa still hasn't come in yet. Well, she couldn't because the door is locked but she could have knocked on the door. Riven was sitting on the one-seated couch. Only one person can sit on it. There was a double bed in the middle of the room and Riven decided that Musa should sleep on it. He got off the couch and reached for the door. He opened it to see Musa lying on the floor, sleeping. She was right in front of the door. Riven groaned because he was angry that she was so stupid of not coming in the room. He lifted her up in his arms slowly and gently and brought her in the room. He was carrying her bridal style and he was making sure he doesn't wake her up. He placed her on the bed gently and sighed. It was really hard to bring Musa in the room without waking her up.

Riven didn't know what made him do it. He hates Musa yet he's helping her. As if he cares about her. He smiled a bit and tucked the covers over her. He sat on the couch and fell asleep.

5 hours later…  
Musa woke up to find herself on a comfy bed. She looked around and spotted Riven on a one-seat couch, sleeping. She rubbed her eyes and tried to figure out why she was here. The light was off except the night lamp. The thick blanket was covering her making her warm and cosy. The last thing she remembered was being outside and falling asleep. She figured that Riven must've lifted her up, brought her in the room, and placed her on the bed. He also tucked the covers for her. She smiled. Who else would've done it if it wasn't Riven? The door is locked and Riven is the only one who can open it since he has the keys.

Suddenly, Musa felt happy. She was smiling to herself. Riven cares about her. She's sure of that. Why else would he go in a lot of trouble carrying her here? He was doing it when she was asleep so he must've carried her gently and slowly so that she wouldn't wake up. Musa found that nice. It must be the only kind thing he has ever done for her. She looked at Riven and smiled again. He is cute when he's sleeping. Then she felt sorry for him. He was sleeping on the small couch and she was sleeping on the comfy bed. Musa wanted to tell him to move onto the bed but at the same time she didn't want to wake him up. She then shook her head because everything that she's thinking is crazy. Riven is her most hated person for god's sake! But Riven isn't too bad after all…

**Thanks for reading! I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. I hope you liked it and please review :) xx**


	3. Chapter 3: The reasons why

The Hate and Love dilemma

Chapter 3: The reasons why

She looked at Riven and smiled again. He is cute when he's sleeping. Then she felt sorry for him. He was sleeping on the small couch and she was sleeping on the comfy bed. Musa wanted to tell him to move onto the bed but at the same time she didn't want to wake him up. She then shook her head because everything that she's thinking is crazy. Riven is her most hated person for god's sake! But Riven isn't too bad after all…

She realised that she is still wearing her jeans and shirt. Sleeping in jeans isn't really comfortable so she got up quietly so that she wouldn't wake Riven up. She reached the wardrobe and didn't see any clothes. Then she remembered being stubborn and sleeping outside of the room, so her clothes aren't hanged up. She was grateful that Riven has brought her suitcases in the room. She took out a simple red nightgown and put it on. She got changed in the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Musa came out to see Riven awake.  
"Sorry" Musa apologized when she realised that she is the one who made Riven wake up. She brushed her teeth a while ago and the water running was quite loud.

"Whatever" Riven said and went in the bathroom after her.

"Can't you at least be a bit happy? Or less moody?" Musa asked which made him turn around and step forward closer to her.  
"Is it any different compared to you?" Riven asked. He started to get annoyed.

"You are so ignorant!" Musa Said to him. Riven turned around and locked the bathroom door.  
"Yep. Definitely ignorant" Musa grunted and crossed her arms. She walked towards the bed and laid down. She now regrets thinking that he might be kind. But that's the way he is. She is pretty much the same. Riven came out in his pyjamas and sat down on the couch.  
"Umm…you can sleep on the bed…if you want" Musa said shyly. Riven turned to look at her, a bit shocked of what she said.  
"You know, it's uncomfortable on the couch so sleep here. We can put some of the pillows in between us" Musa explained and gathered some pillows to put in between them.

Riven didn't say a word. He was silent. Musa got annoyed of the silence. She also hates waiting.  
"Just come and sleep hear you jerk!" Musa groaned. She was trying to be kind but the way he's acting isn't helping. She assumed he cared about her by bringing her in this room and all she wanted to do was return the kindness by offering him to sleep on the comfy bed.  
"Alright, alright. Don't need to be…" Riven stopped his sentence when he realised that he was going to say something bad. He thinks Musa is doing something nice and him saying something bad isn't a good idea. He didn't like her calling him jerk all the time but it's Musa's way of saying things.

Musa raised her eyebrow, waiting for his answers.  
"Too kind" Riven said and looked away. That's the only thing he could think of saying that might not be an insult to Musa. Musa moved on the bed a bit leaving some space for him to sleep. She faced the other way as Riven laid down on the bed. Riven tucked the covers over himself and looked the other way. They still don't want to face each other.

**The next morning…  
**Riven woke up at about 6:30 o clock in the morning. He yawned and looked around. He turned around to see Musa facing him. She was still asleep. He remembered the others saying that they have to meet up in the restaurant at 8:00 o clock. He got up slowly and quietly and went in the bathroom. Musa woke up a few minutes later. They got ready and saw the winx and specialists in the restaurant, waiting for them.  
"Musa! You're finally here! What did you do with Riven that made both of you come late?" Stella asked and giggled.

"Stella, not now!" Musa glared at her giggling friend.  
"Yes, shut up Blondie!" Riven moaned and gave Stella an angry look.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you hate each other so nothing could've possibly happened, right?" Stella asked with this annoying look. She also made kissing sounds.  
"I said SHUT IT!" Riven shouted. He hates it when people talk about him and Musa possibly doing something other than arguing. He and Musa didn't argue at night but that doesn't mean they did something else than arguing. And kissing is out of the question.  
"I would like to join in!" Bloom smirked. Bloom started to become like Stella now. It's like their sisters. Sky didn't like the fact that his girlfriend is turning into another person but he still accepts her.

"Oh no, Bloom! Don't start becoming Stella!" Musa shouted.  
"Cut it out guys! Let's just have breakfast!" Helia demanded. Everybody looked around in the restaurant. It's also rich and elegant like the hotel. There were a lot of seats.  
"Guys! I heard that you can have a group dining room!" Flora smiled. Everybody was confused except for Stella.  
"A group dining room has a big table for about 12 people and they have a separate room to eat in" Stella explained.

"So…we get a room with a big table and twelve chairs to ourselves? So there aren't going to be any other people with us?" Musa asked.  
"Yes we get the room which is over there and no, there isn't going to be any people" Stella smiled.  
"Ooh! I forgot! We can book the group dining room near the balcony side so we could see an amazing view of a beach!" Stella added. A waiter walked towards them.  
"I am princess Stella of Solaria, and me and my friends would like a group dining room near the balcony so that we could see the beach" Stella grinned. The waiter nodded. They get to eat their food outdoors since they were going to be on a balcony.

They went to the balcony and saw the big table for 12 people. They all sat down on the chairs. Musa and Riven were the last ones to sit down and apparently they had to sit next to each other. They both grunted and sat down. Everybody ordered their food and ate.  
"It's delicious!" Brandon smiled.  
"I know right honey bunny!" Stella smiled. "Musa and Riven, why aren't you happy?"

"Happy for what reason exactly?" Riven asked Stella and raised his eyebrow. Musa stopped eating and looked at Stella.

"Because…it's a holiday and you both get to spend your time with each other" Stella smirked. Musa hit the table with her hand.  
"You know we don't like each other!" Musa glared.  
"You mean hate" Riven corrected and rolled his eyes.

"Why? Tell us a reason why you hate each other!" Flora said with the sweetest smile. Musa and Riven looked at her as if it's the dumbest thing she's ever said.  
"Are you kidding me?" Musa and Riven said in unison.  
"What? What did I say wrong?" Flora asked innocently.

"He is an ignorant bastard!" Musa screamed.  
"Excuse me?" Riven said and looked at Musa.  
"That's one of the reasons why I hate you" Musa explained and smiled. Her hands were on the sides of her hips.  
"You are a-" Riven said but got interrupted.

"Enough!" Tecna scolded.  
"So is that the only reasons why you hate each other?" Flora asked. Musa shook her head. Riven did too.  
"What are the other reasons?" Sky asked. Musa and Riven didn't reply. They weren't sure themselves.  
"Exactly!" Nabu grinned.

"You both act so immature!" Helia laughed.  
"So you can't think of any other reasons?" Aisha asked. Riven thought about it. He never trusted any women since his mother left him so that might be one of the reasons why he dislikes Musa. But he is okay with some of the winx girls. He thought Flora and Tecna are okay. Aisha is kind of okay but he still doesn't like her that much. He absolutely hates Stella but he doesn't hate her as much as he hates Musa. He thinks Bloom is kind of okay but she is a bit like Stella now.

Musa is the one with the bad temper. He hates her personality.  
"Umm…I dislike men" Musa said and looked away.  
"Why?" the specialists excluding Riven asked in unison.  
"I think they're all jerks but you guys are okay, except for Riven" Musa rolled her eyes.  
"Well I don't trust any women, especially you" Riven glared at her which made her glare back at him.

"Guys, let's just have a fun holiday, so Musa and Riven, you have to try to be kind to each other. Okay?" Helia asked with a serious expression. Musa and Riven didn't like that idea.  
"Okay?" Helia repeated with his dead serious face.  
"Whatever" Riven said. Musa nodded. Helia has been Riven's roommate and he has learned that Riven often says 'whatever' as an answer. He rarely replies with a 'yes'.  
"So…where should we go now?" Tecna asked.

"Well I was thinking-" Stella said but got interrupted.  
"NO! NOT SHOPPING!" Aisha screamed. Everybody laughed loudly except for Stella. She was a bit angry of the situation.  
"Hey! Shopping is perfectly fine!" Stella muttered and crossed her arms.  
"We could go our separate ways!" Bloom suggested.

"I'm fine with that!" Stella agreed and linked her arms with Brandon's.  
"We will go in couple's" Flora smiled and left the others with Helia. Bloom and Sky went somewhere including Tecna and Timmy.  
"Let's go to a computer store!" Timmy smiled at Tecna. Tecna smiled as well. Stella and Brandon went along with Aisha and Nabu. That left Musa and Riven alone.  
"You've got to be kidding me" Riven mumbled and walked past Musa.

"Where are you going?" Musa asked. Riven turned around to face her.  
"None of your business" Riven replied harshly and started walking away again. Musa was left there standing alone and confused. She couldn't decide whether to follow Riven or go somewhere else alone.

**Hi guys! Sorry if this is a bad chapter, it hasn't got a lot going on but I promise the chapters after this will be better. I hope you like it so far anyway and I will post the next chapter soon. The next chapter will hopefully be better than this one. Thanks for reading and please review! xxx**


	4. Chapter 4: Jealousy

The Hate and Love dilemma

Chapter 4: Jealousy

"You've got to be kidding me" Riven mumbled and walked past Musa.

"Where are you going?" Musa asked. Riven turned around to face her.  
"None of your business" Riven replied harshly and started walking away again. Musa was left there standing alone and confused. She couldn't decide whether to follow Riven or go somewhere else alone. She actually doesn't want to follow Riven but she didn't want to be alone either. She looked at Riven and saw him stop when Aisha and Nabu came.  
"What are you doing here?" Musa and Riven asked at the same time. They both grunted.

"I left my purse here" Aisha replied and grabbed a green purse that was on the table.  
"Bye Musa and Riven" Aisha and Nabu smiled.

"Bye" Musa grinned. The couple started walking away but then stopped.  
"Oh, by the way you have to go with Riven everywhere coz if you don't, Stella will make things worse" Aisha smirked.

"What do you mean worse?!" Musa questioned.  
"You know what I mean. You two have to go everywhere together coz Stella will make things even worse than that" Aisha explained and turned around to walk again. Musa doubted going with Riven for a second, before agreeing.  
"Ok, I don't want things to go worse than this so we will have to go everywhere…together" Musa said and walked past Riven.  
"Fine" Riven grunted and followed her.

Musa and Riven wandered around town looking at the shops. They weren't talking so it was pretty much silent. But hey, Isn't it better than arguing? Musa felt awkward because of the silence between them so she decided to talk.  
"So…where do you want to go?" Musa asked. In the corner of her eye, she could see Riven looking the other way with his hands in his pockets.  
"Don't mind" Riven mumbled quietly. Musa was trying to think of a place they could go to. It was very hard coz it's with Riven. Are there anynice places you could go to with the person you hate?

"How about we have lunch at twelve o clock? But in the meantime…" Musa said.  
"Yeah we could have lunch later but where should we go now?" Riven asked.  
"I was thinking…we could go to a bar that I know" Musa suggested.

"Hmm…I don't know" Riven whispered. Musa looked at him.  
"Please?" Musa begged. "They have some people who sing and dance there"  
"No! I can't dance! And I don't sing!" Riven muttered and looked away from her.  
"Oh please Riven!" Musa said with her puppy dog eyes. Riven shook his head.

"LET'S JUST GO YOU ASSHOLE!" Musa screamed in his face and grabbed his arm. They went to a famous bar. Musa lost her patience so she had to scream in his face.  
"Wanna have a couple of drinks?" Musa smirked.  
"You bet" Riven chuckled. They walked past a lot of people but their jaws dropped when they saw Stella and Brandon. The couple was drinking and they sat on a table for four.  
"Oh no! Why them out of all of the couples?" Musa groaned.  
"They are by far the worst couple I know" Riven mumbled.

"Let's try to avoid them" Musa whispered.  
"Ok, we can-" Riven said but got interrupted.  
"Guys!" Stella and Brandon yelled. Riven faced palmed himself and Musa groaned.

"Crap!" Riven moaned and looked at the annoying couple.  
"Come here!" Stella shouted with a grin on her face. She also held a glass of wine.  
"Something tells me that they're drunk.." Musa sighed. Riven looked at Musa and nodded. He can see that too. Why would they yell in a bar with lots of people? The answer is because they might be drunk.  
"Should we go to them?" Riven asked.

"Yes to check if they're drunk" Musa replied and grabbed his arm. Musa and Riven walked towards the couple and sat down.  
"What are you doing here?!" questioned Musa. Stella laughed.  
"We were…umm..I can't remember" Stella replied and her eyes were kind of lazy. Brandon didn't look like he was drunk that much but you could easily tell that Stella's drunk.  
"Are you drunk?" Riven asked.

"Stella is. I'm kinda drunk but I'm not as drunk as Stella" Brandon answered.  
"Hey, what do you say we have fun?" Stella smirked.  
"You've already had your fun" Musa chuckled. Riven suddenly stood up.  
"I'm going to the bar to buy a drink" Riven said and walked away.

"So…how many drinks did you have?" Musa asked.

Riven reached the bar and sat down on the high stool. He ordered a glass of strong wine and drank it slowly. He turned around to see a woman approaching him. She has long blonde hair that reaches her hips and big green eyes. She wore a strapless hot pink dress that reached just under her but.  
"Hey handsome…" She smiled sexily. Riven looked at her and looked away.  
"Hi" Riven simply said and grunted. Riven isn't interested in women who are like this but she wasn't taking no as an answer.  
"My names Holly" She smiled and took sat down next to him. Riven ignored her.

"Your name is?" Holly asked, waiting for an answer.  
"Riven" Riven replied and took a sip of his wine.  
"You have a hot name…" Holly smirked and her finger ran down Riven's jaw.  
"…and you're hot" Holly whispered in his ear.

Musa was still sitting with Stella and Brandon. The couple was laughing while Musa was leaning her chin on her hand. She was extremely bored. She looked over to Riven's direction and her eyes widened. Riven was with a hot woman. Musa looked away and grunted. She felt a hint of jealousy. No, she couldn't be. She hates him more than anyone in the world. But why was she jealous? Musa just couldn't stand seeing that woman's hands on his face and she whispered in his ear. She doesn't like it. Musa looked at Stella. She was sleeping on Brandon's chest.  
"Musa, I need to bring Stella to the hotel. It's already night time now" Brandon told Musa.

"Okay bye" Musa smiled. Brandon carried Stella bridal style and went outside. Musa was now alone. She leaned her face in her hands again and frowned. She looked up and continued watching Riven and that…bitch.

"Wanna tell me why you're here?" Riven whispered in Holly's ear.  
"Well I noticed you, so I wanted to come and talk to you" Holly smirked.  
"Sorry I'm not available" Riven said and looked away.

"Aren't I pretty?" Holly frowned.  
"You're not my type but I would like to hang out and dance with you for a while" Rive smiled.  
"That would be great!" Holly grinned. "Buy me a couple of drinks"

Musa still sat alone. She noticed that Riven bought her a couple of drinks. God, how much she hates this guy…  
Suddenly, a man sat in front of her. He grinned. He has dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and trousers.  
"Hey babes" The guy smirked. Musa sat still. A stranger suddenly sat in front of her and smiled at her. What was she supposed to do? Do what Riven did?  
"Hi" Musa replied nervously. She looked at him with her dark blue eyes and smiled.  
"What is a beautiful girl like you doing here alone?" The guy asked.

Musa didn't answer. He knew she didn't feel easy about this so he tried a more different approach.  
"My names Alex" Alex said. Musa isn't one who likes boys, especially when they just come up to you like that.  
"Leave me alone" Musa mumbled and turned away.  
"So you're a hard-to-get girl?" Alex smirked. Musa turned to look at him and glared at him.  
"I wouldn't like boys try to 'get' me" Musa muttered.

"Sorry, how about I get, I mean buy you some drinks?" Alex asked. Musa smiled.  
"Sure" Musa replied. She hopes Riven can see this so that he's also jealous. She didn't know what made her do it but she knows she has to. She doesn't even know why she's jealous but that was the least of her worries.  
"Who cares about that jerk?" Musa mumbled quietly and laughed.

Riven was drinking and laughing with Holly.  
"Excuse me for a minute, I need to go to the toilet" Holly smiled and walked towards the toilets. Riven laughed and looked around. He was looking for a certain dark blue hair woman. He then stopped when he saw her…with another guy.  
"Ugh! Who cares about that brat? She is annoying anyway!" Riven mumbled to himself. He was very angry…for no particular reason. He doesn't know why he's angry but he knows that after he saw Musa and that guy, he became angry. He shouldn't be jealous because the person he hates is with someone else.

That guy bought her quite a lot of drinks too. She might be drunk soon. Then Holly came back.  
"So where were we?" Holly asked as she sat down.  
"I don't know" Riven shook his head to forget about Musa.  
"Hey, wanna dance?" Riven asked.  
"Sure!" Holly smiled excitedly. The bar is pretty much like a nightclub. Riven took her hand and they danced. He and Musa might have made a mistake. This is a nightclub. Riven was not really having fun with Holly. He only wanted to hang out with her so that he's not bored.

He looked over at Musa's direction and saw her laughing loudly. Yep. She's drunk. Musa is really drunk. She probably doesn't know what she is doing. Riven got a bit worried.  
"Hey babe! You okay?" Holly asked, concerned. Riven looked at the woman he is dancing with and smiled.  
"Nothing" Riven replied and kissed her on the cheek. Holly blushed.

Musa was right next to Alex. She was laughing and drinking with him. She wasn't even thinking straight. All she could think of is Riven. Musa noticed that Riven was looking at her. Time to make things interesting…

Musa brought Alex's face towards hers and kissed him on the lips quickly. She smiled at him and took a sip of her drink. She should've stopped drinking a long time ago but it was too addictive. The more she drank, the more she got crazy and out of control. She laughed out loud for no reason. Luckily, she wasn't that bad. She didn't drink much but she can't hold her alcohol. Just a couple of glasses, and done. She's drunk.

Riven saw this and got furious.

Alex started pulling Musa closer towards him to steal a kiss from her. Musa didn't really want to. One kiss was enough. She struggled under his grip.  
"Stop! Alex Stop!" Musa moaned and tried to pull away.  
"Come on Musa. Another kiss" Alex grinned. Musa managed to pull away and stand up. She was furious. Being the most grumpiest out of the winx, she is capable of anything when she's angry. She took her handbag and hit Alex on the head.  
"YOU JERK!" Musa screamed at him. "I thought you were nice"

"Wait Musa I am!" Alex called but Musa walked away. The night club bar is quite noisy so not many people noticed. Riven saw this and laughed. He remembers the time when Musa's angry. She'll do anything when she's angry. He saw Musa near the door. She was about to leave.

Musa felt dizzy. Her head hurts so much. _God! I shouldn't have drank that much! _Musa thought. She stopped right near the door. She leaned against the wall.

Riven looked at her. He had to take her home. He was still dancing so he stopped.  
"Holly, I had a nice time but I really need to go now" Riven explained.  
"Thanks Riven. I hope I'll see you again" Holly smiled. Riven ran quickly towards Musa.

Musa was about to fall down. All she wanted to do was sleep. This is similar to what happened to Stella earlier. She's pretty much as drunk as Stella. She tried to keep her balance but her legs were weak. She was about to fall down but then she felt strong arms around her body.

**I hope you'll like it! It's kinda boring at the moment but it will get better. I will post the next chapter soon. Please review! Thanks x**


	5. Chapter 5: The weird night

The Hate and Love dilemma

Chapter 5: The weird night

Musa was about to fall down. All she wanted to do was sleep. This is similar to what happened to Stella earlier. She's pretty much as drunk as Stella. She tried to keep her balance but her legs were weak. She was about to fall down but then she felt strong arms around her body.

Musa looked up to see Riven. She was going to thank him and smile at him but she had second thoughts. Musa and Riven still hate each other and just coz their drunk, doesn't mean they are kind to each other. Musa didn't think that Riven is drunk but she knows that she is.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Musa shouted as she pushed him away.

"What am I doing?! I'm helping you!" Riven shouted back at her. Musa felt guilty. She did owe him for helping her. She could've fell on the floor and slept there if it wasn't for Riven.  
"You're right I'm sorry" Musa apologized and frowned. "Thanks for helping me"

"You're drunk Musa" Riven said with a serious face.  
"No I am not!" Musa grunted. Riven stepped closer towards her. He could see her body shaking and it was getting weak. Her head was down and her eyes were closed. It looked like she was going to fall over.  
"Damn you Musa! Why did you drink so much?!" Riven muttered and looked at her.

"I didn't! I am just so…dizzy" Musa said.

"Whose fault is that? And you shouldn't have drunk so much! You're so damn stupid!" Riven groaned and sighed in frustration.  
"I am not stupid! That guy called Alex bought me so many drinks even though I didn't want to drink!" Musa explained.

"He's an asshole. But you could have stopped or something!" Riven accused.

"I didn't coz I…" Musa whispered but her voice got very weak. She couldn't continue her sentence. She touched her forehead.  
"I have a really bad head ache…" Musa whispered and her eyes closed. Riven watched her for a second before realising what was about to happen. He caught her in his arms in the matter of seconds.

"Damn you Musa!" Riven hissed and tried to get her to stand back up. She couldn't stand up properly so Riven carried her bridal style. Musa's eyes were still closed and she leaned her face against his chest.

He carried her into a car. Stella managed to borrow some cars during this holiday. Each couple has a car each. Musa and Riven isn't a couple but they had to share a car since Musa couldn't drive them. Stella is the princess of this planet so it wasn't hard to get some cars. He placed her down gently on the car seat and put the seatbelt on for her. Musa was still conscious. She just couldn't stand the bad headache. She finally opened her eyes to find herself in a car.

"Riven? Where are we going?" Musa asked weakly.

"Back to the hotel" Riven replied. Musa was actually happy that she is with Riven now. She hated seeing Riven and that bitch together but all of that didn't matter now. She was kind of okay now but she was still drunk. She started laughing.

"What's funny?" Riven chuckled. Musa looked at him.

"Oh nothing…" Musa laughed.  
"Who was that girl then?" Musa questioned as she leaned closer to him. Riven found that a bit too close for his liking. He looked at her and found her face so close to his.

"Musa, stop. You're drunk so you don't know what you're doing" Riven whispered trying to get away from her. He honestly didn't want to but he thinks that it's the right thing to do.

"I know what I'm doing" Musa smiled.

"And why do you care about that girl? What about that jerk who was with you?" Riven mumbled. Musa was surprised. Was he jealous of Alex? Musa might be drunk, but inside she isn't. She heard that and loved it. Riven was actually jealous of Musa and that guy. That's why he was with Holly. Now, Musa's drunken side has taken over.

"You're jealous..." Musa teased as she ran her index finger down his cheeks and chin.  
"No I am not" Riven muttered.

"Yes you are" Musa giggled. Riven actually liked Musa being this close to him. Then they finally arrived. Riven opened the car door for her. Musa didn't come out.

"Come on! What are you waiting for? Come out!" Riven demanded. Musa giggled once more.

"I still have a head ache so carry me" Musa said in a sexy voice. Her eyes locked in his for a second. Riven sighed.  
"You still have legs" Riven said.

"But they're weak!" Musa complained. Riven got very annoyed so he closed the car door. Musa hit the window. Riven walked away.  
"Come back you jerk! You douche bag!" Musa shouted. Riven turned around and smirked. Musa attempted to stand up but failed. She thought that she was pretending to be weak but she's actually weak for real. Her head still hurts but her attitude didn't change. She fell to the floor.

"Oh god!" Riven sighed and ran towards her. He picked her up bridal style again and walked towards the hotel.  
"Sorry Muse" Riven frowned. Musa blushed because of what he said. He actually felt guilty for refusing to pick her up which made her fall down. It was kind of sweet.

They reached the hall way to see the others. They have just arrived from somewhere else. Riven thought Stella and Brandon went back to the hotel a long time ago but it looks like they went somewhere else after that. Stella was sleeping in Brandon's arms, Bloom and Sky had bags in their hands, Flora and Helia was covered in some paint, Tecna and Timmy was holding some stuff and Aisha and Nabu were kind of wet. It looked like they've been swimming. They were staring at Riven and Musa with wide eyes.

**Riven POV**

"What?" I asked casually.

"You are carrying Musa!" Flora gasped. I was confused. Oh yeah, I get it now. They are surprised that I am carrying Musa and that's the closest we have ever gotten. Plus, I hate her. I hate her mostly because of her personality. But I know there are more reasons to it.

"Yeah so?" I asked.  
"Is Musa drunk?" Bloom questioned. I nodded.

"Wow! You two were drinking!" Aisha smirked.  
"No" I said. They weren't convinced.

"No! In fact, Musa drank with some other guy and I was with a girl" I explained.

"Oh okay. Well we better go to sleep" Flora yawned and went in her room. The others went in their own rooms. I sighed and I opened the door to mine and Musa's room. Musa eyes opened a bit. I placed her on the bed gently and went in the bathroom. I took my clothes off and put some pyjamas on. I walked out the bathroom and gasped when I didn't see Musa on the bed.  
"Musa?" I called.

Suddenly, Musa came behind the bathroom door and pushed me to the wall hardly. She smirked.  
"M-Musa?" I whispered. Her face was right in front of mine. Her hand ran up my body which made me shiver. She then pressed her body on mine. I really wanted to push her away. She doesn't know what she's doing coz she's drunk. I am stronger than her so I could easily push her away. But a part of me liked what she was doing. She lowered her lips near my ear. I could feel her hot breath on my skin.

"You're so hot" Musa whispered in my ear. She isn't acting like her normal self. I gulped. Damn what did she do? She's so god damn stupid! Then I felt her nibbling on my ear a bit. I couldn't help but moan. The way she was doing it was great…but I knew I had to make her stop. Before I could push her away, she lowered her soft lips to my neck and sucked on the skin.  
"…Musa…" I said in between moans. Her hand reached my pants and she stroked my lower part. I couldn't bring myself to stop. Musa and I are enemies! We hate each other! We shouldn't be doing this.

"Musa, stop!" I shouted. She pulled away and looked at me.

"What baby?" Musa smirked in the sexiest voice ever. I've got to admit, she is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Too bad we don't get along. But she isn't shouting at me like she usually does. She's out of control. She is actually showing affection towards me. I do like it but it has to stop.

"We have to stop doing this! You are drunk so you don't know what you're doing!" I snapped.  
"Yes I do know what I'm doing!" Musa screeched. She was about to kiss me on the lips but I stopped her by placing my finger on her lips.

"Believe me, you will regret doing it when you realise later. We hate each other Muse" I explained.

"But-"

"We can't do it. You are not yourself. You don't know what you're doing" I whispered and looked away. Musa frowned.  
"Do we have to hate each other?" Musa asked.  
"When you find out later, you will go crazy. You will never do what you've just done coz you hate me" I said and looked at her.

Suddenly, she pecked me on the lips quickly. I froze. She cupped my face with her hand and walked towards the bed. It was barely a kiss. I was glad she didn't kiss me. Technically, it was kind of a kiss but it was more like our lips touched lightly. I was shocked. Musa was already in bed by now. I didn't move an inch. My eyes were wide. God, if only she knew what just happened right now. She probably won't remember anything the next morning and I hope she doesn't. Things will get weird if she remembers. If she doesn't remember, I won't tell her. It was only a secret for me to keep. I lied down on the bed. Musa was already fast asleep.

Wow, what an interesting night. Yes, I still hate her but I couldn't stop myself when she was doing all those stuff. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep…

**The next morning…**

I opened my eyes and yawned. I looked over to Musa and smiled. She was still sleeping. I moved around the bed a bit and sat up. When I was about to stand up, I felt Musa's hand grab my wrist. I turned around.  
"What?!" I snapped harshly. Yep, we are pretty much back to normal. I don't know why I didn't shout at her for doing what she did last night. I guess I didn't want to. But now I am not going to let myself get distracted because of Musa. The worst thing is, I let her do those stuff.

"W-w-what h-happened last n-n-night?" Musa asked her voice a bit shaky. I gulped. Does she remember everything that happened last night?

**I hope you liked it! Find out what happens in the next chapter. Does Musa remember what she did last night? I will post the next chapter soon. Thanks for reading and please review! xx :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Out in the sun

The Hate and Love dilemma

Chapter 6: Out in the sun

"W-w-what h-happened last n-n-night?" Musa asked her voice a bit shaky. I gulped. Does she remember everything that happened last night?

"Well…umm…" I whispered. I was trying to find my words. What should I say to her? I didn't exactly take advantage on her. I stopped her before she was going to do anything else.

"Do you…remember anything…about l-last night?" I questioned. She still had her hand around my wrist. She pulled my wrist down meaning that she wants me to sit on the bed. I sat down and Musa sat up.

"I k-k…kinda do" Musa blushed. Why the hell I she blushing. Probably she's embarrassed.

"Embarrassed?" I teased. I also smirked. She must hate me so much now. But then again…when doesn't she?  
"Shut up idiot!" Musa glared at me and shook her head.

"Sorry…about what I…did last night" Musa frowned. "I didn't know what I was doing, I-"

"It's okay" I cut her off. Musa looked at me slightly confused. "It's not your fault. You wouldn't have known what you were doing"

"Okay" Musa said and stood up. "So what are we doing today?"

"I am not Stella" I snapped. "She is usually the one who decides what we are doing"  
Musa picked her phone up and called Stella…

"What? Really? Yes!" Musa suddenly screamed which made me jump. She put her phone down on the table.

"We're going to the beach!" Musa grinned. I smirked. Yes, I love going to the beach and playing football with the guys. Except… Musa's going to be there with her friends.  
"But…we have to go shopping first…" Musa frowned.  
"Oh…great!" I scowled. I've always hated it. I don't know anybody else who loves shopping except Stella, and maybe Bloom.

"We are going to see the others in the reception so we have ten minutes to get ready" Musa explained and ran in the bathroom. After we've brushed our teeth and got changed, we went to the reception. Everybody was there.  
"So where are we shopping?" Flora asked.  
"In the shopping centre. I can't wait!" Stella squealed. "We so have to buy bikinis!"

"Yea, I bet you'll look good in that" Brandon smirked. Stella smiled and ran out of the hotel. All of us followed her and went to our cars.  
"Guys, since you don't know where the shopping centre is, you will have to follow me and Brandon" Stella explained. We all went in our cars. I sat down on the seat and Musa went in.  
"Shopping is lame. Why the hell do we need to go shopping anyway?" I asked Musa, while I was driving.

"Did you bring swimming trunks with you?" Musa smirked. I didn't get it but then I understood. She was right. None of us brought swimming stuff with us so we have to buy them. I understand the whole point of it but shopping isn't great. It all starts with that annoying blonde.  
"About last night…" Musa said. "I can't remember much, so I was wondering…if you could tell me what I did…to you"

I looked at Musa for a second and studied her. She looked extremely nervous. Her eyes were wandering around and she bit her lips.  
"You might be freaked out to find out" I warned her. She finally looked at me and sighed.  
"Just tell me already" Musa moaned. I bit my tongue a bit. It was an uncomfortable topic. Why does she have to ask me that now?  
"I don't like talking about it" I mumbled and focused my eyes to the front.

"Tell me about it…tonight, then" Musa whispered. I nodded. It might be better if we talk about it later. Now isn't the right time. We finally arrived. The specialists and I went to buy some swimming trunks and the Jinx club went to buy their so called 'bikinis' to wear in the beach. I think bikinis are just bras and panties. That's basically what they are; at least that's what I think. Brandon got a text from Stella that said that they wanted to meet us in the beach. I thought we were going to see them in the shopping mall but that's their decision. The beach is actually very close to all of these shops. It's only a two minutes' walk.

We finally reached the beach. It was a very big beach, and it's pretty good. It's one of the bets beaches I've ever seen. Solaria is pretty awesome. The guys and I sat on the big blanket we got. It's big enough to fit all of us including the winx. We waited on the blanket impatiently. We are going to play a game soon but those pixies take a very long time. I hope they're not still shopping.  
"What's taking those stupid fairies so long?" I scowled.  
"Relax Riven! They're probably…" Sky scolded but stopped.

"Still shopping?" I scoffed.  
"We're here!" I heard someone shout and it was none other than that annoying Solarian brat. I grunted and looked up. When I saw Musa…my eyes shot open very wide. She looks very…I couldn't describe it. I knew it was wrong to think this, but she looks sexy. She wore a two-piece red bikini. It was very revealing so you could see most of her body. She's beautiful. Her strapless bikini top looked great coz it showed her shoulders and milky white skin. I was too distracted that I didn't even realize Musa herself, approached me.  
"Hey idiot" Musa smirked.

"Excuse me?" I glared at her and raised an eyebrow.  
"That's you're new nickname. I rarely call you that" Musa laughed and walked past me.

**Musa POV**

I walked past Riven. I'm actually enjoying this, calling Riven stupid names and he doesn't even bother to say something bad back to me. He usually answers back by calling me bad name but I'm very surprised that he didn't say anything. I wonder why…

"What are we going to do?!" Tecna questioned.  
"I'm going with Brandon to the water" Stella smiled and dragged Brandon with her. I scoffed. I really hate this thing I'm wearing. Stella chose the bikinis for us so I'm pretty annoyed by that. I think it's way too revealing. She picked the most revealing one for me and herself. The other girls are also wearing small bikinis but they're lucky coz they bought some that has a little see-through skirt around them. Unfortunately, for me, Stella picked one for me without that transparent skirt. The skirts are see through but coloured with floral patterns so you couldn't see your stomach and legs that much. I just wish I had one of them.

Stella's reason for picking me this bikini is because 'It's for someone special'. That's what she said. But I don't understand what that meant. Who is this person she has in mind that has to do with me? She picked out the bikini and just gave it to me in the shop. Damn! I should've told her that I don't want to wear this. I didn't even bother to tell her that coz I was too tired to go into all the other shops just to find another one.

"Wait! We're going too!" Aisha yelled and pulled Nabu with her. All of them went in the water in couples. I just stood there feeling annoyed. Ever since they've met those losers form Red Fountain, they rarely spend time with me, just because I'm not dating a guy from there. I mean, we do spend a lot of time together but not as much as before they dated those guys. I turned around to face Riven.  
"Idiots" Riven mumbled and lied down on the chair under the sun. He had one of those big umbrellas above him. I am very hot! It's like boiling here! Riven had his sunglasses on.

"WHAT?!" I snapped and approached him. Did he just call me idiot? I poked him on his chest. I then blushed coz I realized that I touched his bare chest. I do admit, he has an amazing body structure. He must be working out a lot that's why he has big muscles and those great abs.  
"What the hell was that for?" Riven took his glasses of and glared at me with his angry glare. Luckily he didn't give me one of his deadly glares coz I'm kinda scared of those ones.  
"You know why I did that!" I hissed and crossed my arms.

"No I don't! Why did you do that?" Riven asked me with his innocent eyes. I raised my eyebrow.  
"What? Seriously Musa! I don't know what you're talking about!" Riven shouted.

"Yes you do! You called me an idiot!" I accused. He stared at me for two seconds and then laughed.  
"What?! Why are you laughing?!" I muttered. He finally stopped.

"Because you thought I called you the idiot. I was talking about the others" Riven replied. I gasped. I felt really embarrassed. I'm such a fool!  
"I said idiot with an 's' which means more than one person" Riven laughed once more. I just stayed quiet. I started the argument this time.  
"Sorry" I apologized. I felt a bit dizzy. I don't like staying in the sun for too long.  
"Sit here if you want" Riven said to me. He pointed to the chair that was next to the chair he was sat on. I sat down. The umbrella shaded me so the sun wasn't above me.

But I still felt dizzy. I think I need go in the water. I don't want to coz the others are with their boyfriends and that means I will have to go alone.  
"I'm going to tell Brandon something" Riven told me and stood up to go in the water. Should I follow? I mean, I need to go in the water and Riven's going there so I might as well go in with him.

"Wait!" I shouted. Riven turned around.  
"What?" He asked. Damn! I don't know what to say! I can't tell him that I'm following him. I tried to think of an excuse.  
"Sorry, nothing…it's nothing" I frowned and walked away.  
"Do you want to come with me or something instead of being a fool?" Riven smirked.

"I'm not a fool you idiot!" I argued.  
"Then what are you?" Riven snapped. "Are you saying that you're nothing?"  
My face began to heat up. I felt like crying. No, I can't cry in front of him. Then Flora and Helia appeared behind Riven. Oh no…not even more people to see me crying. Then…the tears fell. I ran without a word. I ran as fast as I could.

**Riven POV**

Shit! Why the hell did I say that? Musa's running away crying now. I felt really bad and annoyed at the same time. I felt bad coz I've made her cry and I'm annoyed coz she ran away. She doesn't have to. I just don't like girls that do that. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder.  
"Go after her Riven" Helia said with a serious expression. I pushed his hand away.  
"Forget about it" I scoffed and walked towards the water.  
"Riven, please go to Musa sweetie. She's very upset so you need to comfort her" Flora said trying to convince me to do it. She has a sweet voice and I don't know why, but I have a soft spot for Flora. She's the kindest of the group.

"Fine. What should I say to her?" I asked. Helia sighed in relief and looked at Flora.  
"Well…you could ask her what has made her upset" Flora suggested.  
"Riven has made her upset Flora" Helia said to Flora.  
"That's all I say to her?!" I scowled. "I don't even know where she is!"

"Riven just talk to her and see how it goes on" Flora smiled. I finally agreed.  
"Okay but don't expect me to cheer her up" I said and walked to the direction where Musa went. I had no idea where to go. I think she might be in the car. But if she is, how does she open it? I have the keys with me so she shouldn't be able to. I saw my car and Musa was in it. I sighed in relief. It didn't take long to find her after all. She was inside the car.

I opened the car door and went in. Her hands were covering her face. She was sobbing and crying.  
"Musa?" I whispered.

**Hope you liked it! Sorry I updated it slightly late and sorry if it's boring at the moment. It will get better in the next chapter. I just wanted to say, Musa isn't upset because of Riven. She's upset about something else. I will post the next chapter soon. Thanks for reading and please review xx**


	7. Chapter 7: Getting closer

The Hate and Love dilemma

Chapter 7: Getting closer

**Riven POV**

I saw my car and Musa was in it. I sighed in relief. It didn't take long to find her after all. She was inside the car.

I opened the car door and went in. Her hands were covering her face. She was sobbing and crying.  
"Musa?" I whispered. She flinched a bit and wiped her tears away.  
"W-what are y-y-you d-doing here?" Musa asked and sobbed. I closed the car door and looked at her. Her face was a bit red or pink.

"Umm…" I whispered. I don't even know why I came here. Helia and Flora told me something about…oh yeah! Comfort her and apologize to her. I don't really want to do that. I'm not good at comforting people either.  
"Never mind. Just go. I know you came here coz some of the others told you to. You don't have to do what they say. Make your own choices" Musa said weakly and started crying again. She lifted her feet to the car seat and buried her face on her knees with her hands around her knees.  
I then thought about what Musa said. I actually came here by my own choice. Flora and Helia told me to do it but they didn't exactly force me to do it. Plus, I could've ignored their idea and went somewhere else instead of here. I honestly don't know why I made myself come here. Maybe I care…No! I don't! Why would I care about her?  
"No…you're not right" I said confidently but now I can't say anymore. I guess I'm just nervous.

"Flora and Helia did tell me to go after you and I could've ignored them and ran off somewhere else but look! I'm here!" I explained and looked at her in the eyes when she finally looked up.  
"So that suggests?" Musa asked and sniffled a bit. Oh great! What am I supposed to say? I can't tell her that I've only just found out that I care about her…a lot. That time in the hotel when I picked her up coz she was outside, I thought I cared about her but it turned out I didn't. But now it's different. I really don't know what to say. I'll just change the subject.

"Nothing. Never mind. I just wanted to say…I'm s-sorry" I apologized and looked down. I'm so guilty about everything.

"For what?" Musa asked me as if I did nothing wrong.  
"I said those horrible things to you. I'm so…sorry Musa" I frowned. I never lifted up my head. Suddenly, I felt her index finger touch my chin. She lifted my face up so I could look at her.  
"It's not your fault idiot" Musa giggled a bit and then buried her face on her knees again. I was surprised. I'm not the reason why she's crying? I thought I was. But if it isn't my fault then whose is it? Then, I heard louder sobs and her crying grew a louder.

I don't know what to do in this situation. I want her to stop crying but I don't know how to stop her. I somehow hate seeing her crying. This is probably the first time I've seen her crying in front of me. I don't know how to comfort her either. You're supposes to give the person who is upset a hug, right? But I don't do that stuff. I haven't been that close to Musa yet. That's coz we don't need to be that close. And the thing in the hotel, we were close but she was drunk. I was trying to decide what to do…should I touch her or say something?  
"Muse…" I whispered. I decided to do a bit of talking. Musa was still crying. In fact, her crying went louder. This is going to be harder than I thought.

If trying to talk to her didn't work, then should I touch her? Like stroke her back or something? I then reached my hand out for her and leaned closer.

**Musa POV**

Tears fell down my eyes. I'm still thinking about that day. The day I got weaker and scared. It was terrifying. I hate thinking about it but she's so important to me. I just wish she could be here with me. I then felt a hand touch my back. I shivered when it touched me but then relaxed when it was stroking me. It was Riven's hand. He was trying to comfort me. I don't know why, but it actually made me relax a bit more and I almost forgot why I was even crying. But this is Riven! I hate this guy so much! But he somehow made me feel better. He carried on stroking me while making those 'Shh' sounds. It made me feel calm.

"Musa" Riven started. He stopped his hand. "Why are you upset then?"  
I stopped crying. Should I tell him or not? I haven't told any of the winx this.  
"W-w-w-well t-tomorrow is…" I started. I can't continue. I just can't. I looked up. I felt embarrassed about showing my face. I still had tears on my cheeks. It's basically wet. I looked at Riven.

Suddenly, Riven touched my cheek with his hand. He used his thumb to wipe my tears. I was enjoying the feeling of his hand caressing my cheek. I blushed. I think he cares about me. Why is he so kind to me when I'm upset? He's usually that arrogant, ignorant, jerk. But it's not like I don't want him to be kind. I'm actually happy that he's so kind and gentle towards me. He's so sweet and caring. I never knew this side of him until now. Maybe I hate him for the wrong reason. Why hate somebody that cares about you? I do care about him as well…I think. I got too distracted by his touch that I even forgot to continue my sentence.  
"I-I think I should tell you something first" I told Riven. He nodded.

"W-when I was very little…" I sobbed and started crying again. Riven wiped my tears again. He leaned closer to me.  
"M-m-my mom w-was on stage. S-she was singing. Suddenly, she f-f-fell down…" I cried. God, I can't hold my tears!  
"…and d-d-died" I whispered and burst into tears again. This time I was a bit louder.  
"Shh…it's okay Muse…it's okay…" Riven soothed.

"T-t-tomorrow is the anniversary…of h-her d-d-death" I explained as tears fell down my eyes. Now I was making childish crying sounds but I just couldn't help it. It was too painful. Then, Riven did something very surprising. He wrapped his arms around me for a hug. I was speechless. This is probably the sweetest thing he's done. Other than helping me when I was asleep outside in the hotel, and not taking advantage of me when I was drunk.

I can't believe he's hugging me. I immediately wrapped my arms around him as a response and cried on his shoulder. I then felt him lifting me up and placing me on his car seat. We were now sitting on the same seat. He pulled me closer to him and laid my head on his chest. I was so shocked. I can't believe this is happening! I calmed down a bit. That's when I realised…I was still in my bikini and Riven's still shirtless! I only realised that when we hugged. We're unbelievably close. I felt his strong body pressed against mine. It made me blush. The tears were still falling. I can't stop. Riven pulled me closer and that's just about as close as we can get. We're not together. Heck! We're not even friends! We are basically enemies! But enemies don't hug and comfort each other. This tells me that my relationship with Riven will change. We still hate each other but we care for each other.

I felt Riven's hand stroking my hair. Maybe this is just too much for me. We are half naked and we're so close together. Our bodies were too close.  
"Muse, I know you're sad but I hate seeing you cry" Riven frowned. I pulled away a bit and looked at him.  
"Yea…I miss my mom a lot. I'm just devastated and depressed that t-tomorrow is the date of her death. She died on the 20th of April" I explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Riven apologized. I did something without thinking. I kissed Riven on the cheek. Maybe I shouldn't have. I did it without thinking. Damn! He might think I'm a weirdo now! I looked at him in the eyes. A small but cute smile appeared on his face. I guess he didn't mind it. I totally forgot that I hate him.  
"You don't need to say sorry" I said and smiled a bit.  
"I really miss my mom" I sobbed and closed my eyes. Riven hugged me and I laid my head on his chest again. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. I laid my hand on his bare chest so that I wouldn't fall over. After all, we are sharing a seat so one of us might fall.

I then felt my body falling a bit so Riven lifted me up so that I'm sitting on his lap.  
"Is this okay?" Riven asked me. I smiled and nodded. I closed my eyes and let out a few tears. I think they are going to be my last ones for today. My head was on his shoulder and neck. I sighed deeply. Riven tucked a bit of hair behind my ear. I love his caresses. I know it's wrong but I feel happy around him now. I moved my hand back and forth on his bare chest and looked at him. His eyes were so loving…I think I'm in…NO! It couldn't be! I can't fall in love with him! I absolutely hate him. But seeing the other side of him made me think he's not bad after all.

Maybe I should be a bit kinder.

**Riven POV**

I looked at Musa and smiled. Crap! What am I doing? I shouldn't be this close to her. Especially since I just realised that she's wearing a bikini and I'm not wearing a shirt. She looks hot in my opinion and her body is great. But this is way too much for me. I can't believe I'm acting kind towards her. I'm not kind to ANYONE and I intend to keep it like that. I'm not Sky, or Brandon. Yes, they are kind men but I'm not. I don't want to show that I'm kind. I think it's a weakness. I want to stay the way I am and me, being here with Musa, the person I hate the most, cuddling her and comforting her, that's not me. It's not the Riven I'm supposed to be. I do feel sorry for her but it all has to stop. I know why I need to stop. If I carry on being this kind, I might eventually fall in love with her. I don't think I want that. I still don't trust any women especially her.

But I love being this close to her. I shouldn't be this close to her. I pulled away abruptly and coughed a bit. Musa's face showed confusion and hurt. That means she didn't want me to do that.  
"Are you okay now?" I asked.  
"Kinda better thanks to you" Musa smiled.

"Do you want to go back to the beach?" I questioned. Musa nodded. I took her hand and we came out of the car. We walked to the beach hand in hand. I looked at Musa again. Maybe I shouldn't be too cruel to her. She is the emotionally vulnerable out of the winx but she puts a tough front. She acts tough and brave but I know she's not. That's one of the reasons why I like her. But that's also the reason why I don't like her.

We finally reached the beach. Musa was okay now. She did stop crying and I kept on wondering if I was the one who cheered her up.  
"Should we let go now and run to the water?" Musa asked. I had a confused expression. What was she talking about? I stood there for a minute trying to figure out what she meant by: should we let go now?

I then noticed her face turned from white to light red. She was blushing and smiling. She raised her eyebrow and smirked.  
"W-w-what do y-you m-m-mean?" I asked nervously. The look she gave me made me weak and nervous. Yet, it made me feel a bit…happy. She looked at me with that smirk. I know why I feel like this. Her smirk looks very similar to mine. Her eyes travelled down and I followed them. I then realised that she was looking at our hands that were still holding together. I immediately pulled my hand away. I felt like an idiot.  
"Sorry" I said.

"It's okay" Musa giggled.

"Oh my god! Musa and Riven! You were holding hands! Aww!" Stella exclaimed. I groaned and Musa glared at Stella. Apparently Brandon was teasing us as well. Stella and Brandon were laughing. I swear, I will kill Brandon when this stupid holiday is over. I'm leaving Stella to Musa coz I know she'll kill her. Musa is a bit like me. She gets very angry and that's why we always have an argument.  
"Sorry…it's just Sooo cute!" Stella giggled. Musa crossed her arms.  
"Shut up Stell" Musa snapped.

"Brandon you are dead" I glared at Brandon. "If you tell anyone-"  
"Yes Riven. I know. I won't tell the others" Brandon said.  
"Musa, were you okay? Flora told me that you were upset" Stella asked.

"I was and now I'm furious" Musa grunted.  
"Okay, okay! We will go before you both murder us!" Stella grinned and walked away with Brandon.

**Hope you liked it! I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. Please review and thanks for reading xx**


	8. Chapter 8: The interruption

**The Hate and Love dilemma**

Chapter 8: The interruption

**Riven POV**

"Brandon you are dead" I glared at Brandon. "If you tell anyone-"  
"Yes Riven. I know. I won't tell the others" Brandon said.  
"Musa, were you okay? Flora told me that you were upset" Stella asked.

"I was and now I'm furious" Musa grunted.  
"Okay, okay! We will go before you both murder us!" Stella grinned and walked away with Brandon.

"I hate them so much!" Musa grumbled.

"Tell me about it" I grumbled. Musa turned to look at me.  
"Do you want to go to the water?" Musa asked with a smile.

"Why did you suddenly become nice to me?" I said harshly. Just because of the thing that happened earlier doesn't mean we are on good terms.  
"You're right Riv. I'll stop" Musa said and walked away. I was now standing alone. Oh great, I shouldn't have said that coz now I'm alone and have nothing to do. I'm such an…  
"Idiot" Musa mumbled. She turned around and walked back towards me. Wow…she knows what I was thinking. I was thinking of 'idiot' but Musa just said it.  
"Why the hell was I nice to you?" Musa asked with an angry look. "Oh…maybe coz you cheered me up! I wasn't going to be nice to you for long anyway!" Musa snapped and stomped off towards the chairs.

Yep. I'm alone now. I shouldn't have made Musa angry. Oh what am I thinking! I don't want her to accompany me anyway! She's such a brat! I put my sunglasses on and sat on the sand. After a few hours, I looked at the dark blue sky. It was about 6:30 pm. The others were still playing and doing stuff. I've just been to the small music bar that was next to the beach. We should be leaving in half an hour since it's already getting late. I turned to look at Musa who was quite far away from me. She was listening to music on her earphones and iPhone. I decided to go to her to check on her. I don't know if I care about her but I will go to her anyway. Suddenly, I saw a man approaching her. He sat down on the chair that was next to her.

I have a bad feeling about this. I couldn't see this man properly coz I'm far away from them. I sat down on the sand and watched them. Musa took her earphones off and smiled at the man. Does she know this creep? I felt a bit jealous. Oh for god's sake! Not again! I was jealous the other day when Musa was with this Alex guy and she was drinking with him. Yes, I was jealous. But I don't admit it. I hate Musa and I couldn't possibly like her. But I have no idea why I'm jealous. I shouldn't be. I can't. I watched as Musa and this guy talked. I know it's not a good idea to watch them but I need to know what happens. They were just talking at first. Musa and that guy laughed a million times. How can he make her laugh? I wish I could do that…well, it's better than making her furious at me.

I was getting a bit suspicious. This guy looks familiar somehow. He has blonde hair and white skin. I think I know him. But I'm not sure coz I couldn't see him properly. I need to go closer. Luckily, Musa didn't see me walking a bit closer. She was too busy laughing and talking with this guy. I've gotten closer to them now, enough to see who this guy is. I gasped when I saw him. I know him. I definitely know him. His name is Liam. God, I hate this guy so much. He is a player, apparently. He used to go to Red Fountain. He was known as the heart-breaker. He has a million girls and he breaks their hearts, one by one. He cheats on them with another girl and he cheats on that other girl and it just carries on. He's absolutely disgusting.

No…I can't let Musa fall for him. If she does, she'll get a broken heart and I don't want that. Liam probably already had girls at the moment. Every girl loves him for his handsome looks. They love his blonde hair and blue eyes. Of course, I'm not talking about Sky. He has the same features, and even though I hate Sky as well, I still think that Sky's a better guy than him. I kind of feel sorry for all those girls that loved Liam. He is terrible coz he sleeps with a different girl every night. It's so disgusting. I focused my eyes on them again. They were talking and looking into each other's eyes. Why would Musa fall for him? I'm not sure about that though. But then my eyes widened when I saw Liam kiss Musa. Oh god, I'm going to be sick.

Surprisingly, Musa responded coz I saw her close her eyes and bring him closer. How could she do that?! If only she knew what he does? I also hate Liam coz he nearly got me expelled from Red Fountain from blaming me on something that I didn't do. I have to stop them. Now! I ran to Musa and Liam and pushed Liam to the ground. He landed with a loud thud and Musa still stood there, shocked.  
"What the hell man?!" Liam groaned.

"RIVEN! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Musa screamed. I looked at her as she helped Liam get up. I rolled my eyes. At least I stopped them from kissing any longer. I don't care if Musa wants to yell at me. I just don't want her to be like those girls.  
"Because…" I started and received a glare from Liam. "You shouldn't kiss him"

"Who do you think you are?! I can kiss any guy I want thank you very much!" Musa yelled.

"NOT HIM!" I shouted.

"Are you jealous?!" Musa asked calmly. Oh great. That is the reason why I did that but more importantly, I did it coz I don't want her to get hurt.

"No Musa!" I snapped. "He is a horrible guy!"

"He's nice to me! And he's better than any guy I know!" exclaimed Musa.

"You've only known him for less than 30 minutes!" I complained.

"But…"

"Look Musa, I know this guy. He will break your heart-"

"No! I know he won't! You've got to trust me, I know his personality now!" Musa shouted and crossed her arms.  
"Why do you even care?!" Musa snapped.

"Because I care about you and I feel sorry for all those women-" I started but then felt a hand punch me in the stomach. It hurts so much but I tried to hide that.  
"Riven! Oh no! Liam! Why the hell did you do that?!" Musa screamed.

Before Liam answered, I punched the guy hard in his face knocking him to the ground. There was some blood that trailed down his face.  
"OH MY GOD! I'M GETTING OUTTA HERE!" Musa yelled angrily and stomped off. I looked at Liam who was whining in pain. I grabbed his collar and brought his face to mine. 

"Don't you dare go near her again Liam!" I threatened with my deadliest glare ever. Liam nodded a bit. I put him down and kicked him in the stomach.

"You deserved that" I smirked and walked away. I went to my car and noticed that the other's cars were not there. They probably left without saying but I don't care. I wondered if Musa went with them. She probably has. At least she's safe. I went in the car and started driving. I then noticed a figure walking slowly on the path. She has beautiful midnight blue hair that matched the sky. It's Musa and I know that. She was wearing a thin jumper since she was still in her bikini. I know Solaria is a safe planet but you'll never know who could be out there at night. It's dangerous to walk alone at night coz someone might kidnap you. It's very cold as well. I drove the car slowly and pressed the horn. It startled Musa and nearly made her fall.

She turned around and glared at me.  
"Musa" I said.

"What do you want?!" Musa asked coldly.

"Come in" I said gesturing her to come in the car. Musa turned away and scoffed.  
"No thank you"

"Come on Muse. It's cold and dangerous around here and it's night time" I explained. Musa glare dta me again. She's wasting time. Luckily there wasn't anyone behind me.  
"Just come in!" I demanded. She still walked, ignoring me.

"Look, I know you're mad, but you have to come in. I…care about you" I said. Musa stopped walking and then shook her head. She carried on walking.  
"I will explain the reason why I didn't want you to be with Liam later" I said, hoping she would come in.

"Please Musa" I begged. I really care about her and I don't want anything bad to happen to her. She's such a spoilt brat. Why can't she just come in?

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Musa screamed and walked even faster. Maybe I should give up. She's not listening to me so there's no use. There's no use trying anymore. I drove away.

**Musa POV**

I kept on walking in the cold night. I was shaking and I'm cold. I'm so stupid. I should've gone with Riven! He told me to go in the car hundreds of times but I refused coz I was very angry at him. I actually liked Liam. He was kind and handsome but Riven just had to ruin the moment. But then I felt guilty. He got punched in the stomach and he was trying to tell me why he stopped us but I wouldn't let him explain. I don't need to hear his stupid explanations. But then…why did he stop us? Was he jealous? I kept that thought in my mind. Maybe…just maybe…he was jealous. But I could be wrong. He said that Liam was a horrible guy so he was probably trying to protect me from him. Liam might be a bad guy and Riven's right. I've only known Liam for less than thirty minutes. I was overreacting.

I felt like crying. I'm so guilty! Riven was trying to be kind to me but I pay him back by being horrible to him. I guess he cares about me but I never realised that he actually **does **care about me. I'm a terrible girl. Tears streamed down my face. I couldn't handle it. My mom died on the same date as tomorrow and I'm being so horrible and cruel. My sobs became louder as I walked. I was still far away from the hotel. I was freezing. I'm in a freakin' bikini! The only thing that covered some of my body was the very thin jumper that was short-sleeved. It's extremely thin. It didn't give me warmth at all.

I crossed my arms as I cried. I then felt a warm coat wrap around my shoulders and body. I was shocked at first but then smiled when I turned around. It was Riven. He was looking at me slightly annoyed, but he smirked.  
"Musa…it's very cold out here…can you please come in the car with me?" Riven asked with a sweet smile. I nodded weakly. He wiped my tears away and hugged me. I buried my face in his chest and smiled again. I felt so safe around him. He brought me to the car and started driving. I looked at him and admired his handsome features. His face was the perfect shape and skin tone. I love his purple amethyst eyes and his spiked magenta hair. I love everything about him. But not him. I don't love him. I thought that maybe we have a chance of being together but we always have arguments and we fight.

But seeing this other side of him…made me like him more. Riven turned to look at me. I hope he didn't realize that I've been staring at him. He took my hand and squeezed it lightly.  
"God, that was so hard trying to get you to come in the car" Riven laughed. I hit his head playfully.  
"That's coz you ruined my moment with Liam" I said and took my hand away from his.

"Musa I can explain. I will tell you everything about him later, ok?" Riven asked.

"Fine but you're reasons better be good" I smirked.  
"Oh it is good. You'll even regret kissing that idiot" Riven smirked as well which made me laugh. Maybe I should listen to him about Liam coz why else would he interrupt us when we kissed?

**Hey guys! I hope you liked it! I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. Please review and thanks for reading! xxx**


	9. Chapter 9: The beach at night

The Hate and Love dilemma

Chapter 9: The beach at night

**Musa POV**

"Musa I can explain. I will tell you everything about him later, ok?" Riven asked.

"Fine but you're reasons better be good" I smirked.  
"Oh it is good. You'll even regret kissing that idiot" Riven smirked as well which made me laugh. Maybe I should listen to him about Liam coz why else would he interrupt us when we kissed?

"What's wrong with him? I think he's a kind, handsome and lovely guy" I said. Riven looked at me for a second and shook his head.

"What's wrong with him? EVERYTHING'S wrong with him!" Riven scowled. I thought his scowls are cute. Liam's the perfect guy but I can't trust him. I do trust Riven. Why can't I be with him? He has the same personality and he acts the same as me. We are perfect for each other. But I don't know what type of guy I like. I'm starting to think that I have a thing for bad boys. Apparently, Riven's a bad boy but I can't be with him. We argue a lot. We don't get along very well…but I wish we do.

"Hello! Musa! Why did you become so quiet all of a sudden?" Riven asked me with a confused look. He woke me up from my thoughts so that was good. I don't think all of the stuff that I'm thinking is right.  
"Nothing…just tired" I lied and leaned my head on the window. We finally arrived at the hotel a few minutes later.  
"Hold on, I just need to get the keys" Riven said as he took the key out of his pocket. He opened the door and let me in. I fell on the bed and laughed.

"I love being in hotels!" I smiled while laughing. Riven sat on a chair. I tapped on the bed signalling him to lie down next to me. He sat down next to me. I rolled my eyes. Didn't I signal him to lie down next to me? I lifted my hand and pressed it on his bare chest, pushing him down lower. He was so confused.  
"Why the hell are you forcing me to lay down woman?!" Riven snapped.

"I didn't force you and I want to talk" I replied with a serious tone.

"About what?!" Riven asked harshly. When he's angry, he won't change. He will stay angry. He was kind a few minutes ago! I turned around so that I was facing him. He did the same.

"So…what's wrong with Liam?" I asked, looking into his beautiful eyes.

"I will start by saying that he's from Red Fountain. His dorm was next to mine and the guy's dorm. Oh boy, you will be horrified to hear this; he goes in his dorm with a different girl every night-"

"WHAT!" I exclaimed.

"Yea. You wouldn't believe it at first. He sleeps with a different girl and he breaks their heart one by one. Every girl that has been with him is miserable. They fell for him coz of his looks, and his kindness, but when they find out the truth, they get broken hearted" Riven explained.

"That's disgusting!" I scoffed. I can't believe I kissed that guy! I think I'm going to be sick!

"Well he's been with thousands of women. I stopped you from being with him coz I don't want you to be like those girls. They're ruined and broken hearted coz of him. They loved him so much that they'll do anything for him, but then they found out about all the other girls he's been with. I care about you Musa and I really didn't want you to get hurt. You're too precious to be wasted on him" Riven said.

I gasped. Liam's such a horrible guy! I shouldn't have kissed him! He's kissed a million girls and I'm probably one his last ones. He might have a few more girls. I think I should thank Riven. He's done so much for me and I'm being selfish. I do believe him. I trust him. And he got punched pretty hard too coz of me! He said that he cares about me and I'm precious. He's sweet.  
"If you don't believe me-" Riven started but I interrupted him.

"Are you kidding?!" I asked. "Of course I believe you! I can't believe I kissed that guy!"

"Ask the other specialists if you want. They've seen him with those girls" Riven said.

"Thanks Riven for stopping me being a fool and protecting me" I smiled.  
"Don't worry" Riven smiled back. I blushed. Riven then sat up.

"I will-"

I stopped him from saying anything when I jumped up and pulled him for a big and tight hug. I stayed like that for two seconds until I felt Riven's strong arms wrap around me. He hugged me back. Then, we pulled away.  
"I haven't been in the water! I really wanted to go in the sea!" I complained. Riven laughed and looked at me.

"I suppose we could go now…" Riven mumbled quietly. If it wasn't for my sonar ears, I wouldn't have heard it!  
"Really?!" I smiled.

"You heard that?!" Riven asked, surprised.  
"I am the fairy of music you know, so I have sonar ears!" I giggled and hit him on the chest playfully. I looked at him with a wicked smile.  
"Yea. So are you sure you want to go now? At half past seven at night?" Riven asked, to be sure. I nodded and got a coat. I still had my bikini on but it's cold outside. We walked outside and went in the car. Riven got a coat too that he put on. We arrived at the beach a few minutes later.

"It's cold!" I whined as I stepped in the cold water. Riven laughed.

"You're such a weakling" Riven scoffed playfully. He kept on laughing which made me annoyed so I ran to him and pushed him to the water. He fell down in the water which caused some of the water to splash on me. "C-c-c-cold" I stammered, shaking. My body was shaking coz of the coldness. I'm surprised that Riven didn't show any signs of being 'cold'. I know for a fact that he doesn't show his feelings or emotions, so he won't look frightened when he's scared, and he won't shake or shiver when he's cold! He always wants to be that tough and brave guy. I'm pretty sure he never cries. Riven the stood up and attempted to push me down to the water but I quickly ran away.

"You'll never catch me!" I shouted, while laughing. I ran as fast as I could but it was hard coz I was in the water. Riven laughed and chased after me. I realised that the water is getting deeper. The water reached my hips now. I didn't want to go any further coz its cold. My legs are already cold and I don't want the rest of my body being in the water, cold as well. I turned around to see Riven swimming towards me. He stood next to me and was about to push me but I pushed him first. He fell underwater.

I became very worried when Riven didn't come up. I couldn't see him coz the water is dark. The sky was ark but the stars and moon lightened the sky so we could still see stuff. After 20 seconds, I decided to go underwater to see where he is. Suddenly, Riven jumped out of the water and pulled me down to the water so that my whole body was in the water, including my hair. I was soaked! I went up coz its cold and glared at Riven. He was laughing his head off. I turned away from him and started swimming further away from him. I didn't even realise that I was swimming into the deeper part of the water! I think it's dangerous to go deeper.  
"Wait! Come on Musa! I was only playing around!" Riven called and I kept on swimming. Then, Riven swam towards me and pulled me towards him.

"The more you go into the deeper water, the darker it gets" Riven said in a serious tone. He pulled me to his back and swam to the exact place we were before. I got off his back.  
"You're so damn stupid! Can't you take a joke?! You always get angry and stomp off somewhere without even realising where you're going!" Riven snapped.

"I'm sorry" I apologized and frowned. I felt like crying but I don't know why. I didn't even bother to shout back. I don't know if it's coz it's quiet, but I think that the way Riven was angry at me scared me. I also remembered about tomorrow. It just makes me even sadder. I miss my mom so much. Riven closed the gap between us and looked at me.

"I'm sorry Musa. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. Don't worry about it" I smiled a bit. Riven wiped some of the water that was on my forehead. "And thanks for bringing me here" I said. Riven smiled as well.

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean tomorrow…is going to be…"

"It's okay Riven" I assured him. I put my head down and started laughing.

"But you're not going to be okay!" I giggled and splashed some water to him. Riven closed his eyes and started splashing me as well.  
"This is more like it" Riven smirked and carried on splashing me. I was laughing and so was he.  
"I wanna go underwater" I laughed and mumbled a spell so that I could breathe and look underwater. I pointed to Riven as well so that he could see and breathe underwater. I smirked and dived in the water. We swam together and it felt like we were dancing underwater.

We ended up going further into the water where it was deeper. The water was very deep now. I actually like being with Riven. I still hate him a lot but he isn't as bad as I think he is. He's sometimes bad and sometimes good. We floated underwater vertically. Suddenly, I felt Riven's strong arms wrap around my waist. He pulled me closer to him. I giggled. Our bodies were pressed together and it gave me a weird feeling. The weird feeling kind of felt good. Riven smiled and I did too. Our noses ended up touching each other and we looked into each other's eyes. I placed my hand firmly on the back of his neck. He pulled me closer to him. We were a bit too close for my liking. I pushed him away and swam up. Riven was shocked.

Our heads touched the air.  
"You okay Muse?" Riven asked with a confused look. I pushed him abruptly coz we were too close. Maybe I don't want our relationship to change. We could be friends but that was it. I nodded and started swimming back to shore. Riven followed behind me. I could feel Riven's eyes staring at me.

"Riven…I just miss my mom" I frowned. I thought Riven was going to hug me but he just stayed quiet.

"Let's go back to the hotel" Riven said coldly and ran to the car. So…if I ignore him…he does the same to me. I giggled a bit. He's impossible.

**I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be better than this one. I will post the next chapter soon. Thanks for reading and plz review xx**


	10. Chapter 10: A Friend or Boyfriend?

The Hate and Love dilemma

Chapter 10: A friend or boyfriend?

**Musa POV**

"Let's go back to the hotel" Riven said coldly and ran to the car. So…if I ignore him…he does the same to me. I giggled a bit. He's impossible.

**The next morning…**

I opened my eyes and yawned. Today's going to be a normal day. I hope it will be. Eating breakfast, going somewhere with the girls and guys, and sleeping. That's all I'm going to do today. But then…I remembered something. Today wasn't a normal day at all. Today is the same date as when my mother died. I can't believe I forgot about that. I miss my mom so much… I really want to be with her. I wish she was still alive. My childhood wasn't great. I lost my mother when I was so young. I felt tears escaping my eyes. I just really wanted to cry. I'm in so much pain. I miss her. I broke down in tears and I sniffled. The tears were making the bed sheets a bit wet. I was still lying down on the bed. I then sat up and pulled my knees to my chest. I wrapped my arms around my knees and cried into my arms. It was okay to cry as long as I don't wake Riven up.

I then felt a bit of movement on the bed. Riven woke up. God! I'm so bad. He woke up coz of me. I should've gone somewhere else instead of interrupting somebody's sleep. Riven turned around and looked at me.  
"Muse…what's wrong?" Riven asked me.

"N-n-nothing" I sobbed.

"Then how do you explain this?" Riven questioned, touching my cheek with his hand and showing me a tear that was on his thumb. I shook my head. I didn't want to answer.

"Wait a minute…I remember" Riven whispered. I cried even more.

"I'm sorry Muse" Riven apologized and frowned.  
"I-I-it's okay R-Riv" I stammered. I stood up and went to the balcony. I just wanted to be alone right now. I can't blame it on him. I've had a tough childhood. Riven then followed me. I was sitting on the floor of the balcony.

"Come on Muse. Get up. It's not good sitting on the floor" Riven said. He kneeled down next to me. He lifted my chin up with his finger.  
"I hate seeing you cry" He whispered. I was surprised that he didn't hug me. He hugged and comforted me yesterday.

"Please just leave me alone" I mumbled.

"I'm never going to do that" Riven said. He stroked my arm but I pushed it away. He sighed and sat down next to me. I moved away from him but he kept on moving closer to me.  
"Leave me alone!" I repeated.

"Muse, I'm trying to cheer you up but you're impossible" Riven said.  
"I'm not impossible! You are!" I snapped.

"No you are" Riven laughed.

"Shut up!" I said.  
"I'm trying to comfort you but I don't know how" Riven sighed.  
"You comforted me yesterday and I don't know why you can't today" I mumbled and put my head down.  
"So I have to hug you?" Riven asked.  
"No! Just leave me alone!" I whined. Riven moved closer to me and surprisingly, wrapped his arms around me. I cried even more and gave up. There was no use in pushing him away since he wouldn't budge. I didn't want him to comfort me. He's supposed to be the person I hate the most. Why did we become kind to each other?

"Muse…Shh…" Riven soothed and hugged me tighter.  
"I'm sorry Riv…I just miss her so much" I sobbed.

"Hey…how about we go to her grave?" Riven asked.  
"Really?" I said and looked at him.  
"Yea. I mean…if you want to" Riven mumbled.  
"Oh thank you!" I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I thought nobody wants to come with me to go there"

"Of course I'll come with you Muse" Riven grinned. I smiled again and looked into his eyes. He wiped my tears and smiled back. Riven and I immediately pulled away. We can't be too close to each other or we'll end up…well, I'm not sure. I know that it's a bad thing to be this close to him. Stella will surely take this as a big deal.  
"Umm…where is the grave?" Riven questioned.  
"In Melody" I replied. Riven took my arm and we stood up.

"Could you teleport there?" Riven asked.  
"Stella can teleport us there" I said and walked out of the room.  
"Wait! Muse!" Riven shouted so I walked back in the room.

"Are you going to Melody in that?" Riven smirked. I was confused. What does he mean? I looked down and hit my forehead. I'm such a fool. I'm still wearing my nightgown!  
"Oh yea! Thanks for reminding me!" I smiled and closed the door. I ran in the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a shower.  
"You're also wearing you're pyjamas" I laughed and closed the door. I opened the bathroom door and stood there with a very small red towel wrapped around my body.

"What took you so long?" Riven scoffed. He was lying on the bed.  
"Well I…AHH!" I was about to walk out of the bathroom but then slipped on some water that was on the floor. Riven stood up immediately.  
"WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Riven asked. He looked at me.  
"Damn! Riven look away!" I shouted when I realised that my towel came off my body. Riven looked away immediately. My towel was beneath me and it wasn't covering my body anymore. I immediately pulled the towel around my body and stood up.

"I'm gonna take a shower" Riven said and went in the bathroom. I blushed and laughed. What if he saw me naked? I think he did. He was looking at me for about 3 seconds when I was naked. Oh my god! It was so embarrassing! I don't know why I'm blushing! I walked to the mirror and got ready. I decided to put my hair in a high ponytail and put my bangs on my forehead. I wanted to wear something different today. I don't usually wear white and black outfits so I'm going to today. I put a bow in my hair where I tied it and the bow was white and black with small square patterns. I put on a plain white t-shirt and a pair of very short shorts that has the same black and white square patterns on it like the bow.

I wore a pair of white and black trainers to go with it. It all matched! I'm not like Stella, who uses more makeup than me. I use a little bit of it. I applied some white powder on my face, only a little amount, and then I put some eyeliner on. I used a black mascara and to top it all off, I applied some light pink lip gloss. I noticed that my hair has grown very long over the years. It reaches my knees now! I never thought that it would grow this long! Well, my hair went over my shoulder when I was about six, and then I had a haircut so that it went above my shoulders. I've gotta say, my hair is better when it's longer. I also love the colour of it.

Riven then came out of the bathroom.  
"Lookin' good Muse" Riven smirked. I laughed.  
"Why thank you" I grinned and stood up. Riven got some of his clothes and went back in the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later and we were ready to go. We went to Stella and Brandon's hotel room. The couple didn't answer.  
"What's wrong with them?! They should be awake by now!" Riven hissed.

"Well it's quite early" I said. I knocked on the door again.  
"Can't you use you're powers to make the knocks louder? You are the pixie of music" Riven muttered.  
"For the thousandth time! I'm not a PIXIE!" I shouted. I was very annoyed. He always calls me that and I hate it.  
"Alright! Relax!" Riven said calmly. "Stupid pixie" I heard Riven mumble. If it wasn't for my sonar ears, I wouldn't have heard it.

"What did you say?!" I asked.  
"It doesn't matter" Riven replied harshly.  
"You know what? I don't need this!" I muttered and was about to walk away but Riven grabbed my wrist.  
"Muse. You're making everything hard! Just stop being such a bitch!" Riven shouted. I was shocked.

"You really want to visit your mom's grave and I want to make that happen. If your being like this, I'm not even going to care about you" Riven explained in a quieter voice. I was about to shout back coz he called me a 'bitch' but then I decided not to. Maybe I should keep quiet. Riven's helping me and I'm not being that nice to him.  
"O-o-okay" I stammered and felt tears coming out of my eyes. Riven came closer to me and hugged me.  
"Come on Muse. Let's go" Riven whispered and I knocked on the door again. This time, Stella answered it.  
"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Stella yawned and asked.  
"Can you teleport us to Melody? Now?" I asked.

"Why?" Stella questioned.

"It doesn't matter why! Just do it!" I sighed in frustration.  
"Okay, Okay! Chill!" Stella said.

"Can you teleport my leva bike from Red Fountain to Melody?" Riven asked. Stella nodded.  
"Thanks Stell" I smiled and gave her thumbs up. She teleported us to Melody a few seconds later.  
"Okay…we're waiting for my leva bike" Riven mumbled. Suddenly, Riven's leva bike appeared in front of us.

"Sweet" Riven smirked.

"It's awesome but I never ride on one before" I said with a nervous look. Riven sat on his leva bike and he helped me get on it as well. We put our helmets on.  
"Hold on to me so you won't fall" Riven whispered. I nodded and did what he said. I wrapped my arms around him as he started the bike. I shivered a bit. I was very nervous and scared. I'm not used to leva bikes. I've never been on one before. Before I knew it, we were off.

"Riv-en!" I screamed and held on to him tighter.  
"You're going too fast!" I yelped. Riven slowed down a bit.  
"Fine just stop being nervous" Riven grunted.

"I can't help it! I've never ridden this thing before!" I whined.  
"Well now you have! By the way, where is your mother's grave?" Riven asked.

"I'll tell you where to go" I said. I actually enjoyed the ride despite being scared of falling. Riven was sooo fast! He drove more than the speed limit! But this jerk is going fast on purpose coz he knows I'm scared so he's teasing me. God, I hate him so much!

We finally arrived 15 minutes later. Now I'm really nervous, sad and angry at the same time. I miss my mom so much.  
"We're here Muse" Riven whispered and his voice was so soft and caring. I think he knows that I'm feeling sad right now since my mom died so he feels sorry. We wandered around passing some graves until we reached the one. I stopped when I saw it. Riven stopped as well and stood beside me.

"Is your mother…Matlin?" Riven asked. I turned to him. His eyes showed concern and worry. But somehow…I also saw affection. I nodded nervously and looked at my mom's name that was carved on the stone. I didn't know what to do. I knew that I would burst into tears and cry very loud but I didn't want to do that in front of Riven. I've always came here alone. Well, I have been going here with my dad but that was a few years ago. But this time…I came with Riven. It was so weird. He's not somebody I'm related to, he's not a friend and he certainly isn't my boyfriend! Why did I end up coming here with him?

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a few days it was coz I've been very busy. I hope you liked this chapter even though it hasn't got a lot going on. Plz continue reading my stories and PM me if you want to tell me something about it. Thanks for reading and plz review! xx **

**As soon as **_**Back to the start **_**is done, I will write a new story :) **


	11. Chapter 11: A great couple

The Hate and Love dilemma

Chapter 11: A great couple

**Musa POV**

I sighed deeply and kneeled down so that I was close to the grave. Riven kneeled down as well and watched me. I sighed deeply and mumbled a spell that Flora taught me. I made a bouquet of beautiful flowers and placed them on the ground. Then, I felt Riven's hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay to cry Muse…" Riven whispered. "Don't hold it in"

I gave up. I can't take it anymore. I put my head down and burst into tears. I placed both of my hands on my face so that Riven wouldn't see me.

**Riven POV**

I had no idea what to do in this situation. I recently realised that Musa and I have been very close and I didn't like it whatsoever. I don't like Musa. I don't love her either. She's certainly not my friend, so what is she to me? We are basically strangers. We do know each other coz we go on many missions together but that's just about it. Why am I here with her? Before this holiday, I never thought that I would be this close to Musa. Hugging her, and sleeping on the same bed as her, that's just crazy! I never thought that Musa and I would do that but yet, here we are. I looked at Musa and felt sorry for her. She lost her mom when she was young so that must've hurt. She doesn't deserve any of it.

At least her mother was kind unlike mine. My mother left me when I was born so that made me cautious of women. I don't like women coz of her. I just don't trust them. But Musa needs her mom. She also needs somebody's shoulder to cry on. I pulled her hands away from her face and pulled her close to me. I wrapped my arms around her body and let her cry. But then she let go.

"R-R-Riv…I d-d-don't want to c-c-c-cry on you're sh-shirt" Musa sobbed and wiped the tears on her face.  
"I don't care if it gets wet a bit" I mumbled and pulled her close to me again. This time, she didn't let go. Instead, she cried on my shoulder and gripped my shirt. I tried to comfort her but boy, I was failing miserably. She cried even more. I stroked her back and looked at her. She was very devastated.

"Riv…thanks for bringing me here" Musa whispered.

"No problem" I replied. Musa pulled away and stood up.

"I miss her so much. But I have to let her go…" Musa frowned and I stood up.  
"Muse my…mother left me when she gave birth to me" I frowned and Musa looked at me.  
"Oh my god…I'm sorry Riv" Musa sobbed.  
"It's okay and we could relate to that" I mumbled. Musa nodded and hugged me.

"I want to go now…" Musa said. She looked at her mother's grave once more and went to the leva bike. Maybe today was the last day I'm ever going to be close to Musa. I think we have to stop being this close. I think I might eventually fall in love with her and I know that I will regret it coz our personalities don't match up. We don't get along and we never will be.

The next morning…

**Musa POV**

All of us were having breakfast in the restaurant. I was sat next to Riven and Flora. I took a sip of my orange juice and looked at Riven. I was actually fine with him now. We haven't been arguing, shouting and swearing for a few days. We usually do it every day. It wasn't quiet in the restaurant. Yesterday was quite…weird yet wonderful. I felt sorry for Riven when he said what happened to his mom. It was devastating and I can't believe that a mother would do that. Riven managed to comfort me and I was grateful for that. He was there for me when I needed someone to be there. But he stil isn't somebody to me. We're not friends so what does that make us?

"So…Musa…and Riven, it looks like you both are okay with each other now! And you both went somewhere alone yesterday" Stella smirked. I was about to say something but then heard a spoon hit the table very hard. It made a loud sound and I was startled. I then realised that Riven was the one who hit his silver spoon on the table.

"Yea so? Does it matter blondie?" Riven asked harshly.

"Well…it kinda does and I don't appreciate being called 'blondie'" Stella snapped and carried on eating her food.

"Stella…it doesn't change anything. We still don't like each other" I explained and Riven nodded in agreement.

"Yea I know that…but you two always get angry easily, you both are stubborn, arrogant and sometimes funny! You always argue and everybody finds it hilarious! I'm just saying that-" Stella said but then I interrupted her.

"Stella…"

"I'm just saying that you both have a lot in common and you'd make a perfect couple!" Stella grinned.

"I doubt that and just coz we became kind to each other now, doesn't mean that we should be a couple. And I think Musa and I will stay hating each other again" Riven scoffed and ran out of the restaurant. Everybody stayed silent.

"I'm going back to the hotel room" I said and walked out of the restaurant.

**No POV**

"Stella! You just destroyed our plan!" Bloom snapped.

"Yea our plan was to make them stop hating each other" Aisha said.

"You've gone too far sweetie. We need them to be kind step by step and you've already talked about them being a couple. They're not comfortable with that" Flora explained.

"Okay! Okay! Sorry guys but I just needed to do that! They need to realise that they would make a very good couple!" Stella said innocently.

"Well we could tell them about that after they're okay with each other. Now they hate each other again so it's gonna be hard" Tecna said.

"Riven was quite angry and Musa was silent" Brandon laughed.

"We'll try to make them kind to each other again" Helia smiled.

"Oh…if only that's possible" Nabu sighed.

Musa went in her hotel room to see Riven near the balcony. She approached the balcony and stood next to Riven.  
"You're right. We should go back to normal or else the others will think we love each other" Musa said and was about to walk away but Riven grabbed her wrist.

"I'm sorry I said all of that a bit harshly" Riven said and looked Musa in the eyes.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Stella" Musa said and walked away, releasing her arm from Riven's grip. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Musa opened it and saw Stella and Brandon.

"Well…I just wanted to say that we are going to a wedding" Stella grinned. Riven went to the door to listen.

"Who's wedding?" Musa asked.

"Do you remember Lily and Jordan? The couple that I introduced you guys to last year?" Stella questioned. Musa and Riven nodded.

"Well I have said that she's my childhood friend, and she loves the Winx so she really wants us to be her bridesmaids! She also wants the brave Specialists to be there!" Stella explained.

"That's pathetic. I'm not going" Riven scoffed.

"You have to! She really likes us and wants us to be there in her wedding! Please!" Stella begged. "Is it a Royal wedding?" Riven questioned.  
"Well of course! Lily's a princess and she comes from the Lumina planet!" Stella replied.  
"When's the wedding?" Musa said.

"In three days oh and you have to stay in couples during the wedding" Stella answered.

"You have to go together and dance together" Brandon added.

"WHAT?!" Musa and Riven snapped.

"I'm not going" Riven and Musa said at the same time. Stella and Brandon glared at Riven and Musa.  
"Fine" Riven said.  
"So…when are we buying the bridesmaids dresses?" Musa asked.  
"Now! And Riven, you and the guys are buying you're suits now too" Stella replied.

"NOW?!" Musa groaned.  
"Yes! So come on!" Stella smiled and grabbed Musa's arm. Riven left the hotel room with the guys.

The Winx arrived at the shopping centre and there were a lot of stores.  
"Let's go to that store!" Bloom pointed to a very big shop. They all went in and searched for the dresses.  
"What's the theme colour?" Bloom asked.  
"Well…it's white, of course, yellow and orange!" Stella smiled.

"Those are very nice colours since she is from Lumina the planet which is the planet of light" Tecna said.  
"Yea isn't it similar to Solaria?" Aisha questioned.

"Yes it's similar but Solaria have more light than that planet. Their light source is from electricity whilst Solaria's light source is from the sun" Stella explained.

"I like Solaria better coz it's a nature one" Flora smiled.

"I like Lumina coz its electricity but Solaria is more powerful" Tecna grinned.

"Guys! Look at these!" Musa exclaimed while holding some yellow and orange dresses.  
"Awesome Musa!" Aisha cheered and went to Musa.

"Since there's six of us, three of us wears orange dresses and the other three wears the yellow dresses" Stella said.

"I love yellow" Musa smiled.

"Okay then. So Musa, Flora and Aisha will wear yellow dresses and Bloom, Tec and I will wear orange ones" Stella grinned. Everybody nodded in agreement. The Winx were now looking for the perfect style. Musa loves strapless dresses so she hopes to find a yellow strapless dress.

**Musa POV**

"Got one" Aisha smiled. She found a dress. It was very nice. She was trying it on. It was yellow and short sleeved. The sleeves looked like a shirt and the dress itself reached her knees. There was an orange ribbon tied around her waist and it was glittery.  
"That's so nice!" I grinned.  
"Wow it's pretty! And all this time I thought you were bad at choosing the perfect dress!" Stella laughed.

"Hey!" Aisha snapped. "Should I buy it?!"  
Everybody nodded and so did I. That leaves the five of us to find some dresses. Tecna chose an orange dress that reached her knees and it had one strap. The strap goes over her right shoulder and it has yellow stripes. Flora bought a yellow dress that reached her knees, and the top of it was like a tank top. It had two straps going over her shoulders and there was orange spots on the bottom of the dress. Bloom had a long sleeved orange dress that matched the colour of her hair, and it was also strapless. There were some yellow stripes on the sleeves. I was still looking for a dress and so was Stella. Of course Stella will take longer. She's crazy about dresses and she has to find the perfect one even if it means spending the whole day just to find it.

I then saw a dress that caught my eyes. It was beautiful! It has the best shade of yellow and it also reached my knees. It was strapless, just the way I like it! There was a ribbon tied under the breasts part and it was orange and very glittery. The light reflected the glitter. The glittery ribbon came with a glittery bow that was at the front. I knew it was perfect.  
"Hey girls, is this nice?" I asked my friends who were sat down on the couch waiting for me and Stella.

"Oh my god! Are you kidding? Nice? It's beautiful!" Bloom smiled.

"It's perfect and it will look pretty on you sweetie" Flora grinned.

"Buy it! It's the best one!" Aisha said.

"Do you really think so?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes. It's stunning" Tecna said.

I looked at Stella who was still looking for a dress. I approached her while holding my dress.  
"Have you found the perfect one yet?" I questioned. Stella turned around and her eyes widened.  
"OMG! That's pretty!" Stella smiled. I laughed. Stella then tried to find one and eventually found a dress.  
"Isn't this amazing?!" Stella asked as she held an orange dress.

"Finally! You've found one! Let's go!" Aisha sighed and stood up.

"No! Wait! I haven't found one yet!" Stella squeaked. "I was just asking if this one is nice"

"It's beautiful Stell" Bloom smiled.

"Yea you should buy it" Tecna said.

"It's one of the prettiest dresses I've ever seen!" I grinned.

"Ok I'm buying it" Stella said and paid for it. We loved our dresses. They were all perfect! Stella texted the guys to tell them to buy orange and yellow ties to match our dresses. We then bought some shoes to match our dresses. Flora, Aisha and I bought yellow heels and Bloom, Stella and Tecna bought orange ones. The Winx and I carried on shopping for accessories and other stuff. We also ate lunch and walked around in parks. We eventually went back to the hotel at 5:00 PM and went in our separate rooms. I opened my hotel door and took a glimpse of Riven who was sitting on the bed watching the TV.

**I hope you liked it. I just wanted to say that I'm going on a short holiday for a few days and I will be back on Wednesday so I can't update the next chapter soon. I'm also thinking of writing story soon after I've finished Back to the start and The Hate and Love dilemma. Thanks for reading and plz review :) Xx**

**I will post the next chapter in ****5**** days and I'm sorry that it's gonna be a bit late. I'll post it on ****Wednesday**** xx**


	12. Chapter 12: Flirting

**The Hate and Love dilemma**

Chapter 12: Flirting

**Hey, I just wanted to say, this chapter might be a little boring but the next chapter will have Musa and Riven singing together in the wedding! :) **

**Musa POV**

I opened my hotel door and took a glimpse of Riven who was sitting on the bed watching the TV. I sighed and walked in, carrying all of my shopping with me.

"Did you buy the whole store?" Riven asked with humour in his voice. He was looking at all my shopping.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Well I didn't but Stella did" I replied sarcastically. I put my shopping on the floor and Riven looked at it. I took my dress out and hanged it.  
"Is that the dress that you're wearing for the wedding?" Riven asked. I nodded and smiled.

"I don't even want to go to this stupid wedding" Riven growled and sat back on the bed.

"You will have your own wedding eventually" I said and sat on the bed next to him.

"Nah…that's never gonna happen" Riven muttered. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow.  
"Why? The girl you will be with will eventually want to get married, not stay dating you forever!" I explained to him.  
"Weddings are pathetic and girls are annoying" Riven hissed.

"Excuse me?!" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. Riven sat up and looked at me. "Girls are annoying?!" I said with an angry tone.

"Yea all of them are" Riven smirked.  
"No they are not and all guys are jerks!" I snapped. "They love you for a minute and then leaves you!"

"That's coz girls are annoying! If they're not annoying then the guys will stay with them longer!" Riven snapped back.  
"Not all girls are annoying!" I said.  
"Well do you know any girl who isn't annoying?" Riven challenged me with a smirk.  
"Uhh…Flora…and me" I shrugged and crossed my arms.  
"Are you freaking kidding me?! You are like the most annoying one and here you are saying that you're not annoying!" Riven growled while laughing.

"I'm not annoying!" I exclaimed, getting a bit angry.

"Hell you are!" Riven shouted and laughed afterwards.  
"I thought we were talking about weddings! Not how annoying girls are and how guys can be jerks!" I shouted.  
"Ok fine" Riven said. "Well…I might get married eventually"  
"Me too when I find the right guy" I smiled. Then there was an awkward silence for a few minutes. Riven then broke the silence.

"You know Muse…I never knew that you are sensitive" Riven said and looked at me.  
"Well…of course you never knew! We're not friends so you don't know that small detail about me" I said and laughed.  
"That's not what I meant. I always thought that you're strong and you'll never cry that much but you always cry" Riven said.  
"I don't cry all the time!" I snapped.

"Yes you do! Like a baby" Riven teased.  
"I'm not a baby" I growled. Riven laughed even more. "Idiot! Stop it!" I demanded. I really hate it when people call me a baby. I've been called a baby many times when I was in primary school and what's worse is that my dad also calls me that! I know they are just teasing me but I absolutely hate it! Riven kept on laughing. I was soon losing my temper so it made me push Riven off the bed. Suddenly, Riven grabbed me with him as he fell so I fell on top of him. Riven laughed a bit more and looked at me. I blushed but I had no idea why. But then we were close again! We've already decided to stay away from each other coz the others kept on saying that we would make a great couple. Me and Riven didn't like it so we don't want to get close to each other again.

But somehow, I didn't want to stay away from him. It's like I'm attached to him. I've always hated him but it's so different now. Riven smiled and I managed to smile back. We were so close and our faces were just a centimetre away. I don't even know why we are this close! Suddenly, the door opened and Flora and Helia came in. They had nervous faces and they were breathing heavily. Riven and I looked at them with a confused look and I got off Riven immediately.  
"G-g-guys?" I stuttered. "What are you doing here?"  
I was so shocked! Flora and Helia just busted in while I was on top of Riven! They'll think we did something, like kissing! Oh god! I just hope they won't tell the others.

"Uhh…Musa! My good friend, umm…I just wanted to remind you that…" Flora started with an uneasy look. She looked extremely nervous and scared. I don't know why…  
"That the wedding we're going to is in three days!" Helia finished with a smile. Riven and I looked at each other and looked back at them. We're so confused. They just came in to tell us that? Why were they scared and nervous? Helia kept on tapping his foot.  
"What do you want?!" Riven asked harshly.

"We just needed to remind you about the wedding" Flora grinned nervously. Riven and I sighed and accepted the answer.  
"We're…uhh…gonna go now!" Flora and Helia said dramatically and walked towards the door.  
"It's not what is looks like" I said.  
"Huh?" Flora asked.  
"When you came in…you saw me on top of-"  
"It's okay! We didn't see you do anything!" Flora said and it looked like she was in a huge rush.

"Wait!" Riven shouted.  
"What?!" Helia screamed. It looked like they were begging to go.  
"How did you come in our room without our key?!" Riven questioned.  
"Uhh…Flora used magic!" Helia replied and ran out of the room, slamming the door. Well…that was weird. For one, why were they nervous and in a hurry? And for two, how can Flora open the door using magic when she doesn't have a spell that can open it? I know that for a fact coz the winx, including me, don't have a spell that can do that!

I was confused but I tried to forget about it anyway. The only thing that made me worried was when Flora and Helia saw me and Riven is close to each other. They'll think that we're together even though we're not.  
"That was idiotic. Why the hell were they nervous?" Riven grumbled.  
"I don't know. I'm going to bed" I yawned.

**No POV**

"Flora! Helia! What happened then?" Stella screamed.  
"W-w-well…Musa and Riven were…" Flora replied but Helia interrupted her.  
"How could all of you do that! You pushed us into their room without saying a word!" Helia snapped. "We didn't know what to do and I had no idea why you pushed us into there anyway"

"Sorry for doing that guys! We just wanted to know what Musa and Riven is doing!" Bloom smiled.  
"Well me and Flora were scared and nervous coz we had no idea what to say to them and you know what they're like. Flora and I are quiet and Musa and Riven always shout" Helia explained.  
"Yea…I was scared coz I didn't know what to say!" Flora squeaked.

"Guys! Anyway, what were they doing when you came in?" Stella asked. Flora and Helia looked at each other and then gulped. Helia spoke up since he saw his girlfriend with a nervous expression.  
"Well…Musa…w-was…"

"…on top of…Riven" Flora finished for Helia.  
"Oh my god!" Stella gasped. "Were they naked?"  
"Stella!" Everybody shouted.  
"Sorry guys but I'm just so curious!" Stella squealed.  
"No, they weren't naked. Musa said it wasn't what it looked like. I think Riven fell off the bed and Musa fell on top of him accidentally" Flora explained.

"See! God Stell, you have a dirty mind!" Aisha snapped and everybody laughed.  
"I'm sorry! I just really want them to be a couple! Isn't our plan was to make them be together?" Stella asked.  
"No, the plan was to make them friends but you ruined it" Tecna said.  
"But…I agree with Stella. They would be a great couple!" Bloom smiled. Everyone nodded.  
"Ok, so we're trying to get them together, how exactly?" Sky asked.

"You do know that we're going to a wedding in a few days and Musa and Riven are going to dance together" Brandon said.  
"Yes, so we have to try to get them together every time!" Nabu grinned.  
"Wait! Guys! I have a brilliant idea!" Stella screamed.  
"Shh…be quiet. We are practically in front of Musa and Riven's room!" Aisha scolded.  
"Okay, so what's the plan?" everyone asked.  
"Here's the plan…"

A few days later…

It was the day of Lily and Jordan's wedding. The Winx and Specialists were getting ready in their own rooms. The wedding is going to be at 2 o clock in the afternoon. Musa was getting dressed in her yellow dress while Riven was in the bathroom getting changed as well. Musa was sitting on the chair, looking at the mirror. She put her hair up into a beautiful and neat up do and added a big yellow flower on her hair. Her fringe rested on her forehead, framing her face perfectly. There was some hair left out on the side of the fringe that were longer and curled. She was beautiful. Musa applied make up on including powder, mascara, and eyeliner.

Musa was still deciding what lipstick colour she should use. She chose 6 of her favourite lipstick colours: ruby red, baby pink, hot pink, dark pink, nude, and orange-red. She still couldn't choose so she decided to apply some lipstick later.

**Riven POV**

I came out of the bathroom, scowling. God! I hate wearing suits so much! I'd rather die than wear a suit. I look stupid wearing it. I absolutely hate it. I needed to get my tie coz it was on the bed. I saw Musa near the mirror putting some make up on. She turned around when she heard me scowling.  
"Scowling in the morning?" Musa smirked.

"Shut up" I scoffed and went to the bed. I took my blazer off and took the tie. Musa stood up and walked towards me. I put the tie around my neck and scowled as I tried to tie it. It's very hard doing it yourself. This is not my day. It's about to get even worse. I hate going to weddings. Musa stood next to me with a smirk.

"You can't do it yourself?" Musa giggled.  
"I haven't done it for a long time" I huffed, struggling to do my tie.  
"Here let me help" Musa smiled and went in front of me. She leaned closer to me and did my tie. I watched her as she did it. Musa looked so beautiful. She's the most beautiful girl I know. Her navy eyes were looking down, while she was doing my tie. She was so close to me. I could smell her vanilla perfume that was so intoxicating. But I still hate her. We will never get along. I kept on staring at her admiring her beauty until she looked at me making my heart stop. I hope she didn't realise that I've been staring at her.

"Done" Musa smiled.  
"Uhh…thanks it's perfect" I smiled.  
"The colour of your tie is exactly the same as my dress" Musa grinned. I nodded and put my suit on.  
"God! I need to choose a colour!" Musa groaned.  
"What?" I asked. Musa turned around and showed me six lipsticks.

"Actually…Riven, I want to ask you something. I was going to ask the winx which lipstick colour should I use but I don't want to interrupt them so I wanted to ask you. I wanted to know from a man's point of view" Musa explained.

"Well ok" I said.

"Okay Riv. Which colour lips would you prefer to…kiss?" Musa asked with a flirtatious smile. I gulped. Is she asking me to kiss her? No! That can't be!

"I'm not sure…try all the colours and I will tell you which one looks best on you" I smirked sexily and smiled when Musa giggled. Musa pushed me down to the bed and grabbed a chair to sit on. She placed the chair in front of me and took some of her lipsticks. She tried the nude one first and I shook my head. It looked too natural.  
"Let me take a picture of you with each colour lipstick you put on" I said and grabbed my phone. Musa nodded and started posing. We were just playing and joking around like friends. It was very funny and I think I enjoyed it. I took a picture of Musa with her nude lipstick on.

I actually love taking pictures of her since she's so beautiful and it's fun doing it.  
"It's nice but nude is too natural and it doesn't suit you" I explained. Musa then wiped it off and applied a different colour. I still didn't like it but I took a photo of her with it anyway. She tried all of them and applied the ruby red lipstick last. I looked at all the photo's I took and finally decided which one was best. Musa was still wearing the red ruby one.

"I prefer to kiss red ruby lips coz…" I smirked, "They are sexy and irresistible"

Musa blushed and giggled. "Thank you" She then leaned close to me and kissed me on the cheek leaving a red ruby lip mark on my cheek. "That's going to be the last time we're close to each other" she whispered in my ear which made me shiver. She's right. We can't be too close. She winked and walked away. I touched my cheek and looked at the lipstick. I smirked. Maybe a little flirting isn't too bad…

**Hi guys! This chapter is finally here! I'm sorry I had to update it late but I hope you liked it. I think this chapter is really boring so I'm sorry for that. I promise the next chapter will get exciting and Musa and Riven are going to be closer in the next chapter. **

**In the next chapter, Musa and Riven will be singing together at the wedding so it will be cute! Thanks so much for reading and plz review! xx**

**By the way, I'm writing the Stella and Brandon story next once I've finished **_**'Back to the start'**_** and **_**'The Hate and Love dilemma'**_**.**


	13. Chapter 13: Puckered lips

The Hate and Love dilemma

Chapter 13: Puckered lips

**Hi guys, I will tell you why I haven't updated for a few days at the bottom and I will also explain why I can't update the next chapter soon as well and it might take a week so just enjoy this chapter coz the next one will be later than this :) **

**Riven POV**

Musa and I were ready to go to Lily and Jordan's wedding. Musa looks absolutely stunning. I never thought I would say this, but I actually like her. I know I hate her and all but she's beautiful and now that I know she has a different personality other than the one I know, I like her even more. I'm not sure if Musa feels the same way but I guess I have to find out. I kept on staring at her and admiring her beauty. I hope she doesn't notice coz that would be embarrassing.

"Okay I'm ready. Let's go now" Musa told me.

"So are we going straight to the car?" I asked.

"Well yea. The others are already in their cars" Musa replied. Musa and I left our hotel room and went in the elevator. Musa was looking away and I was still staring at her. She's changed a lot in looks. She used to be that tom boy with short pigtails but now she's a girly girl and her hair is very long and it's always put down. Plus, she wears short skirts now. I actually like her look now. She's even more beautiful.

"Stop staring at me idiot" Musa hissed when she noticed I've been staring at her. The elevator doors opened and Musa walked out of it. She then stopped and turned around.

"Come on then! What are you waiting for?!" Musa asked. I still stood in the elevator. Doesn't she know that I absolutely hate it when people call me 'idiot'? If it wasn't Musa who was talking and if it wasn't a woman who was talking, I would've beaten the hell out of them. I know it's only a word, but it's something to do with my tough childhood and I hate thinking about my childhood coz it was terrible. Musa's having a bad temper today. I think she is.

"Ok fine just stop being a stubborn, hot-headed woman!" I shouted and walked out of the elevator.

"Ahem! YOU are the one who's calling me all those stuff? Think about yourself coz your worse than me!" Musa snapped.

"How am I worse than you?!" I screamed.

"Coz your- Never mind! Riven we have to go now or we'll be late!" Musa screeched.

"Fine" I said and followed Musa to the car. The others just went in their cars as well so we should meet them in the wedding. The wedding was a 30 minutes' drive from here since it's in Solaria, where we are now.

"Riv, you know that we're always arguing, well I think we shouldn't argue during the wedding coz I don't want to ruin someone's important day just coz I don't get along with you" Musa explained. My eyes were still focused on the road until I took a quick glance at her.

"Well that could be arranged but you should stop being angry all the time" I scoffed.

"I'm not angry all the time!" Musa snapped. "You are the one who's always moody!"

"Ok fine, I admit it. I may be a little moody. So how are we going to avoid arguing in the wedding?" I asked.

"Just…I don't know, just try to avoid each other and keep it that way" Musa replied. I nodded. That could actually work. We might have to avoid each other to stop arguing. I know it sounds a bit weird and but it might work. We finally arrived at the wedding so we came out of the car and we saw the others.

"Guys! Your finally here!" Stella smiled. Musa rolled her eyes and I scoffed.

"Ok, so I'm going to explain what's going to happen. All of us walk on the aisle two at a time in couples" Stella began. The Winx paired up with my friends so that leaves Musa and I.

"…and Brandon and I goes first, and then Musa and Riven, then Bloom and Sky, followed by Flora and Helia and then Tecna and Timmy along with Aisha and Nabu behind them" Stella explained. Musa and I sighed in frustration. Why do we have to be together all the time?

"Ok guys, let's go!" Stella said. Stella and Brandon began walking on the aisle hand in hand. Musa and I stood next to each other and turned away from each other.  
"Musa, Riven, you have to hold hands!" Bloom and Sky hissed behind us. I groaned and did what they said. Musa's arm was around my arm now and Musa's other hand was holding a bouquet of daffodils. Me and Musa started walking down the aisle but then I noticed a million small bits of paper flying in the air and landing on the floor. It also landed on my hair so I was trying to get it off. I scowled as I walked down the aisle. This is not my day.

I then heard some giggles next to me. I looked to the side and saw Musa's hand around her mouth. She was giggling. I think I know why. She finds it funny that I'm scowling and trying to get the confetti out of my hair while walking down the aisle. I glared at her and she laughed even more. Then I saw lots of eyes staring at me. Oh, everybody noticed. Musa and I separated when we reached the end of the aisle. I walked to the right and Musa to the left. I was now standing behind Brandon. The others walked on the aisle but they weren't complaining about the sparkly confetti. They must be crazy! This is why I hate weddings.

"Riven, stop scowling" Sky glared at me. I put my hands down and nodded a bit.

The ceremony was about to start so I stopped scowling. Princess Lily walked down the aisle in her wedding dress. She looked pretty I guess, but Musa's even more pretty. In fact, Musa's absolutely beautiful. Jordan was practically drooling over his light blonde bride; he must love her so much. I looked over at Musa and she was smiling and looking at the bride. But then, she looked at me so I immediately turned away.

"Do you Princess Lily of Lumina take Prince Jordan of Quantum to be your lawful wedded husband?" The priest asked. Lily grinned.

"I do"

"Do Prince Jordan of Quantum take Princess Lily of Lumina to be your lawful wedded wife?" The priest questioned.

"I do"

"Then you may kiss the bride"

Jordan stepped closer to his wife and kissed her on the lips. Everybody started cheering and clapping. That's so pathetic. I don't like being in weddings at all. What's the point? You can be with the person you love already without having stupid ceremonies and wasting your money. Stella was the loudest.

"This is a waste of time" I growled.

"No it is not Riven" Brandon muttered while clapping. I looked over at the newlyweds and Jordan carried Lily bridal style on the aisle and out the door.

Soon, it was time to celebrate the wedding, so there will be music and alcohol. Maybe it isn't too bad after all. It might be fun. The Winx, my friends, and I were sat at a big table.  
"I think Lily and Jordan is a cute couple" Flora grinned.

"Oh yea but not as cute as us!" Stella cheered and wrapped her arm around Brandon's neck. "Oh shnookums, I can't wait for our wedding!"

"I'm not going to your wedding if you have one, but make sure to have fun" I chuckled.

"Why won't you go to their wedding?" Musa questioned, raising an eyebrow. She was sitting right next to me.

"Coz I don't like it" I scoffed.

"Why can't you just have a little bit of FUN around here?!" Musa snapped.

"Coz I can't! Let me ask you, are YOU having fun?!" I shouted.

"I certainly am, but you're not coz your being a stubborn ass" Musa screamed.

"Guys! Stop shouting!" the Winx and Specialists scolded. Musa turned away in her seat and I scoffed. I'm definitely not having a nice time. A few minutes later…Lily and Jordan danced together on the dance floor with a slow song playing. Everybody was cheering and smiling but I didn't. Suddenly, they stopped dancing and invited everybody to dance.

"Stella, Winx and Specialists, thanks so much for coming to our wedding. It means a lot to us…" Lily smiled.

"…and I'm asking if you want to dance" Lily said.

"Yea! Sure! Let's go Brandon!" Stella cheered and pulled Brandon with her, typical.

"Will you dance with me, my sweet flower?" Helia asked, his hand out. Flora smiled and took it.

"Of course Helia" Flora said.

"Let's dance Nabu!" Aisha cheered. Everybody danced at the end except for me and Musa. The others danced in couples and Musa and I are not a couple so we're not dancing. Sure, you don't have to be a couple to dance with each other, but I don't like Musa. Well, last week we've been pretty close but now we hate each other again. Maybe we'll never be friends. I actually thought that after last week, we might be able to be friends but we don't get along.

"Guys please dance, it's a wedding so you have to dance whether you hate each other or not" Stella came towards us.

"No. I am never dancing with her" I growled.

"Yes, I am never EVER dancing with this jerk" Musa hissed and I glared at her. And then, Lily and Jordan came up to us.

"Come on guys! Have fun! You're in a wedding for god's sake!" Lily muttered. I rolled my eyes and Musa moaned.

"I don't want to dance with him" Musa said.

"Ok, I've had enough! Do whatever you want guys but seriously, we're gonna make everything worse between you two. Something even worse than dancing with each other and being in the same hotel room!" Stella scolded.

"What do you mean by _we're_? Do you mean that you're not the only one who's trying to annoy us by putting us together all the time?" Musa raised her eyebrow.

"Umm…well you see…Never mind! I can't explain but everything will go worse!" Stella stuttered and walked away. Musa and I looked at each other and gulped. Lily smiled and walked away with Jordan.

"Fine. I will dance with you" I growled and took my hand out for Musa. Musa looked at me with confusion and anger written all over her face.

"I'm sorry but no. I'm not dancing with you" Musa said.

"Do you seriously want things to get worse than this!?" I groaned and looked away. My hand was still out. Musa hesitated for a moment before placing her delicate hands in mine and standing up. I was quite shocked of what happened but I ignored it anyway. We went to the dance floor and a slow music played. I know I'm bad at dancing but I think I will have to have a go. I think I can dance a bit better now but I'm still having trouble doing it. I had to wrap my right arm around Musa's waist and hold her hand with my left hand. Musa's other hand went to my shoulders and neck. We were too close but I know we weren't as close as last week. But still, we were very close and our bodies nearly touched. I know it's wrong to say this, but I actually had a good time dancing with Musa.

**Musa POV**

Riven and I danced to one of my favourite songs and I have to say, I actually enjoy dancing with Riven. I know for a fact that he's bad at dancing but he's actually good at it.

"Riven, I thought you are bad at dancing" I whispered and looked at him. We were unbelievably close.

"Yes I am but I don't know why I'm doing it well now" Riven said and looked at me. I giggled a bit and carried on dancing with him. So far, no arguments. Maybe it's coz we're dancing and we don't want to be arguing while dancing. Especially when there's a lot of people around us. Suddenly, the music stopped. At the beginning, I was begging for the music to stop sooner but now I'm actually disappointed that it stopped. Riven and I pulled away and stood next to each other.

"Guys, thank you so much for being here on our special day and we really appreciate it" Lily grinned. She was stood on the medium stage with a microphone. I then got a bit suspicious when I saw Stella and the winx giggling.

"And we are going to hear a song sung by one of my special friends and her friend! She has an amazing voice and the man who is going to sing with her is quite good too!" Lily smiled.

"We would like to introduce you to Musa the fairy of music and Riven the bravest hero!" Jordan shouted through the microphone and everybody cheered. Oh. My. God! This is not happening! Me? And Riven? Singing? Oh, I could just kill myself now! I looked over to Riven and his jaw dropped. The spotlight hit us and everybody clapped for us. Oh great. I ran to Lily and Jordan, pulling Riven with me.

"What the hell is going on?" I questioned, starting to get angry.

"Ask your friends, the winx and specialists" Lily winked. Riven was groaning as I pulled him with me. He didn't sound happy at all.

"Musa! I can't sing!" Riven snapped.

"What is going on?!" Riven and I shouted at our friends.

"I thought you said that things won't get worse if we dance but it's getting worse!" I shouted.

"Come on Muse! You guys just sing together and then everything would be fine!" Stella smiled.

"I can't fucking sing!" Riven muttered. And then, we heard some cheers from behind us saying: Musa! Riven! Sing!

"Yes you do Riv. I hear you when you shower" Helia grinned nervously and Riven was about to kill him but Sky and Brandon pulled him back.

"You guys don't want to embarrass yourselves in front of _everyone_ do you?" Aisha said.

"Oh my god. After this, I will kill you all! What song are we supposed to sing?" I growled.

"Marry you by Bruno Mars coz Lily and Jordan love that song" Bloom said.

"I am not singing!" Riven grumbled after he cooled down.

"I don't want to embarrass myself so let's go!" I pulled Riven through the crowd and onto the stage.

"Now, can you memorise this song?" I asked.

"Yes I heard it millions of times" Riven hissed.

"Ok Riv, I know you hate this as much as I do, but we need to do it coz of them" I pointed to everybody who was cheering. Riven nodded.

"Now sing happily" I ordered.

"Ok guys! We're gonna sing Marry you!" I shouted through the microphone and everybody cheered. And then…the music started…

**Musa:**_ It's a beautiful night ,  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I want to marry you_

I sang and looked over to Riven waiting for his turn.

**Riven:** _Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it these dancing juice?  
Who cares baby  
I think I wanna marry you_

He was actually quite good. I was so surprised. I never knew he could sing that well!

**Musa:** _Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go  
No one will know  
_**Riven:** _Oh come on girl_

And then the part that we're singing together was coming…

**Musa and Riven:** _Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow  
Shots of patron  
_**Riven:** _And it's on girl_

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready_

I started dancing around the stage a bit; swaying my hips left to right with the beat. It was actually fun!

**Musa:** _Cause it's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you_

After Riven saw me dancing, he started to do the same too. He actually smiled and it looked like he was having fun, just like me.

**Musa and Riven:** _Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it these dancing juice?  
Who cares baby  
I think I wanna marry you_

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh  
So whatcha wanna do?_  
**Riven:** _Let's just run girl_

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool  
No, I won't blame you  
It was fun girl_

**Musa and Riven:** _Don't say no, no, no, no-no  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready_

_Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._

**Musa:** _Just say I do,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby, baby_  
**Riven:** _Just say I do  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby, baby_

I really can't believe that Riven's voice sounds so good. He's brilliant at singing! I thought he doesn't know how to sing but he's actually fantastic. I never thought that I would be enjoying dancing and singing with the person I hate.

**Musa and Riven:** _Oh it's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby  
I think I wanna marry you_

We finally finished the song and everybody cheered. We were actually pretty good! We walked off the stage and walked through the crowd of people.

"Oh my god! Both of your voices match together perfectly!" A girl screamed.

"That was awesome!" We heard people screaming. I laughed and so did Riven. I can't believe I enjoyed that. I think that was the best part of the day. Riven and I singing. Who would have ever thought that we would be singing _together_?

Riven and I walked outside where it was silent. I don't even know why we walked out of the building together.

"OMG Riv! I never thought that you have a great voice!" I screamed.

"Shut up. Singing is lame" Riven growled. I giggled a bit.

"That was a compliment" I smiled. I would usually shout at him for that but I just had an amazing time with him and I'm not in the mood to do that.

"Oh well…ok" Riven said nervously.

"I honestly didn't know that you can sing. I think we were pretty good at singing together" I smiled. Riven then smiled back.

"You know…today wasn't bad after all" Riven smirked and stepped closer to me.

"Well yea. I mean, I actually enjoyed singing with you" I blushed. I actually admitted that I had a great time with Riven! I then took a step backwards.

"You look beautiful today Muse" Riven smiled and took two steps closer to me. I blushed nervously after I realised that he was getting closer to me.

"T-t-thank you" I stuttered and took steps backwards as Riven took steps forward. I finally felt the hard wall behind my back.

"Riven…we were so close last week…why are we avoiding each other again?" I asked without thinking. What was I doing? I still hate this jerk but after what happened, I think I like him now. Maybe even Lo…no. That can't be.

"I don't know Muse…" Riven whispered and his body was finally pressed on mine now. We were so close. It's all too strange. I can't even look at him in the eyes. My eyes kept wandering around me.

"I think-" I whispered but then felt a finger on my lips. I finally looked at Riven in the eyes. His face was only a centimetre away from mine. He removed his finger off my lips. He closed his eyes and I did too. I think I know what is about to happen and I think I like it. I forgot the fact that I hate Riven and remembered the fact that we sang and danced together and we were so close to each other last week. Riven's eyes and my eyes were closed and I could feel his face getting closer.

I puckered my lips to get ready for something that could be so amazing…

**Ok, hello guys! I know this chapter is updated very late but I have a reason for that. Well recently, my laptop charger broke and I can't find a charger that is exactly the same as this one. I ended up buying a new laptop but the Microsoft word isn't free and it's gonna take a few days or maybe a week to have the Microsoft word so that means the next chapter to the Hate and Love dilemma will be quite late. **

**I'm so sorry about that but I hope I get Microsoft word soon on my new laptop so you guys will have to wait for week. Thanks so much for liking this story and it means a lot so thanks! I hope you like this chapter and I will try to update the next chapter soon when I get Microsoft word. **

**I will finish this story soon and I will be writing a new one. I am actually gonna do a vote. Tell me in the reviews whether you want another Musa and Riven story or a Stella and Brandon one. Please review or PM if you want to tell me and I will check the votes soon after a few days or maybe a week. Please review for this story and I will post the next chapter soon. **


	14. Chapter 14: Bouquet of flowers

**The Hate and Love dilemma**

Chapter 14: Bouquet of flowers

**Musa POV**

Riven's eyes and my eyes were closed and I could feel his face getting closer.

I puckered my lips to get ready for something that could be so amazing...

"Guys! That was a-" I heard people scream but they stopped. Riven and I opened our eyes immediately and took a step backward. Oh my god! It was our friends! They just came towards us when we were about to...kiss. It was so embarrassing! They're gonna think we love each other coz we were about to kiss. We didn't kiss coz they came and they came right in time. Our friends must have stopped when they saw what we were about to do. Riven cleared his throat and I pretended to cough.

"Uhh... hey guys.." I stuttered.

"What were you about to say?" Riven asked nervously, running his hand through his soft magenta hair.  
"That was amazing when you sang together! I also didn't know you can sing Riven!" Stella smiled and ran towards us.

"It was super cute and sweet. I think both of your voices together sounds beautiful" Flora grinned.  
"Thanks" I smiled. I was still so nervous and embarrassed.  
"That was good bro. I didn't know you can sing that well together. You must have had a great time singing together" Sky smirked at Riven.

"Oh and that reminds me, WHY THE HELL DID YOU FORCE US TO SING TOGETHER?!" Riven screamed at everybody except me. Didn't he like singing with me? You know, sometimes I just don't understand this jerk! I thought he had a great time and we were about to kiss!  
"Uhh...well you see Riven..." Helia began.

"Never mind. Let's just continue with this wedding" I scoffed and walked away. I felt a bit hurt. Didn't the moment when we were about to kiss mean anything? Didn't he enjoy singing with me? All these thoughts were running through my mind. Maybe everything that happened meant nothing. Nothing at all.

**Riven POV**

Everybody looked at me and shrugged. They walked away, leaving me alone outside. I think Musa's upset. Maybe coz I brought up the stuff before we sang again. God, I'm such an idiot! Musa and I were about to kiss and that meant that we might like each other now but I questioned about why we were forced to sing together so Musa must think I still hate her. I've totally messed up this time. I went back inside and sat next to Musa on the table. I'm actually not sure how I feel. Do I like her now or do I still hate her?

"Musa?" I said.

"Yea?" Musa asked and turned around.

"Are you okay?" I questioned, concerned.

"Yea why wouldn't I be?" Musa asked harshly and got up to walk away. I was confused and shocked. She's definitely angry with me. I screwed up big time. I looked up and all of the other girls started to walk towards Lily. The guys and I stayed behind when we realised that Lily's about to throw her bouquet of flowers. The girls were crazy about getting their hands on the bouquet; they were running around and pushing each other.

"Wow! A wedding means so much to them doesn't it?" Brandon laughed.

"Yea. Your girlfriend is dying to get her hands on those flowers" I chuckled. We watched as Lily threw the bouquet of flowers. It was flying in the air and it was about to land in a brunette's hands but then something hilarious happened and it made Brandon's eyes open wide. Stella pushed the brunette out of the way and quickly grabbed the flowers. All of the girls cheered with their high-pitched voices and all of us guys had to cover our ears.

"Congratulations Stell!" All of the girls screamed and ran towards us.

"That means you will be married soon" Bloom grinned. The girls squealed and cheered.  
"Oh my god! I can't believe it!" Stella squealed and pulled Brandon for a big and tight hug. Stella was practically strangling the poor guy and the guys and I laughed our head off.

Before we knew it, we had to go back to the hotel. I went in the car with Musa behind me and closed the door. Musa came in and placed her handbag on the back seat. I started the engine and started driving.  
"So...did you have fun today?" I asked as a conversation starter. Musa sighed and nodded.

"Well it isn't too bad after all. I enjoyed singing with you" I said.  
"Yea right" I heard Musa mumble something but I couldn't hear it well.

"What was that?" I asked.  
"Nothing" Musa muttered and leaned her head on the window. I know she's angry with me so I think should leave her alone. We arrived at the hotel 30 minutes later. I turned to Musa and she was sleeping. She looked really sleepy and I don't want to wake her up. What should I do?

"Muse..." I whispered and tapped her lightly. She didn't wake up so I shook her a bit but she still didn't wake up. Wow, she's a heavy sleeper. I think it's gonna be too hard to wake her up so I came out of the car. I opened Musa's car door and shook her harder.

"Musa! Wake up!" I shouted. I was getting very annoyed and impatient and I don't want to carry her coz well...I just don't want to. Coz of Musa's attitude, I don't want to be friends with her and I officially hate her and nothing's gonna change that. It looks like she's not waking up. What a heavy sleeper! Maybe I should just leave her here? That's what people do if they're not friends. Maybe that's a bit too cruel. No, I can't be too cruel to her. I picked Musa up bridal style and went in the hotel. It looks like the others already got here before us coz when I was outside trying to wake Musa up, the other's car's are outside.

I went into the hotel room with a sleeping Musa in my arms. I quickly placed her down on the bed and I got changed into my pyjamas. I came back out and lied on the bed. I also tucked the covers over Musa so that she's warm. I turned around to look at her while she's sleeping. She is so beautiful. She's still wearing her bridesmaid dress and her hair was still in a neat up do. Her red luscious lips were so...kissable. I can't believe we nearly kissed! I mean, yes, I was the one who stepped closer to her but she didn't realise that she's stepping closer to me as well. We could've kissed if it wasn't for or friends. But Musa and I will NEVER be a couple.

We don't get along well, we always argue and fight, we hate each other, we just can't be together! I looked at Musa again. She may be beautiful and sometimes kind... I reached my hand out and gently stroked her cheek.  
"Oh...Musa" I whispered and smiled. I really want to kiss her even though it's wrong. We could have kissed! This is my chance. She is asleep so she wouldn't know if I kissed her would she? I really want to kiss those red lips of hers. Why can't I just do it? I scooted a little bit closer to her.

I was now right next to her. No Riven, this is wrong. I shouldn't be doing this! I'm so desperate to kiss her though...My face was only inches away from Musa's now. Should I kiss her or not? I touched her chin; I love feeling her soft skin. No, this is wrong! I immediately moved backwards and turned around so that I wasn't facing her. I can't be with her. We can never be...

**Musa POV**

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around. What happened? I realised that I was still in my bridesmaid dress. I think I fell asleep in the car and Riven must have carried me to our hotel room. Well, he's sweet. It was about 8:30 am so its morning. I looked at Riven who was still sleeping. I got up slowly and went in the bathroom. I then took a long, relaxing shower and came out of the bathroom in a small towel. I had to wake Riven up since we're gonna have breakfast soon.

"Riven...wake up!" I said and shook Riven's arm gently.

"Hmm?" Riven yawned and tried to open his eyes but the sun from the window was making it harder for him to open his eyes. Aww...he's so adorable. I think Riven is so handsome, and cute, and I bet lot's of girls like him. In fact, there are a lot of girls who love him but they go away since he has his bad attitude that scares them.

"Wake up sleepy head" I laughed as Riven turned around and hugged his pillow. I sat on the bed, leaned my face close to his and kissed him on the cheek. His eyes immediately opened and his face turned bright red. I looked into his eyes for a few seconds while laughing.

"You're so cute Riv when you blush but you have to wake up" I smiled. Riven sat up and stood up.  
"I did not blush!" Riven hissed. I laughed even more and Riven went in the bathroom. I then sat on a chair in front of the mirror but then I heard a ring. I picked up my phone and received a message from Stella. She said: _We're gonna be doing something in the city and that includes walking and running all day so don't wear heels! Oh and wear a cute outfit!_

I put my phone down. What's that supposed to mean? Well, I'll listen to her anyway. I looked out the window and realised that it's very sunny and hot. I'm boiling! I dug through my clothes and picked out a red small and short skirt. It's very short and it ended just below my but. To be honest, it's way too short for me but it's absolutely hot outside so I have to wear it. It shows my legs too much but it's for the good. I never even worn this before; Stella bought it for me when we were shopping but I never worn it.

I also picked out a red strapless crop top that has some darker red patterns on it. It looks like a bra and it shows most of my body, including my stomach. Its way too hot outside considering we are gonna be out there all day. I don't even know why we have to be outside all day. I put on some red slippers and a red bracelet on my right hand. Now time to do my hair! I dried my hair and brushed it. I also put my long midnight blue hair in a high ponytail and tied it with a red hair band; I put my fringe on my forehead and left a bit of long hair on each sides of the fringe. I put a bit of make up on like mascara and eyeliner and to top it all I applied some light pink lip gloss. Suddenly, Riven came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and legs but he left his chest bare.

I can't help but stare. He has an amazing, well–built body. He does work out a lot.  
"Lookin' beautiful Muse" Riven smirked and grabbed some of his clothes. I blushed and smiled.

"Stella texted me to say that we're gonna be outside all day in the city and its gonna be boiling outside so wear clothes that aren't hot" I explained.

"That's not fair. You're wearing a bra and skirt and they're hot clothes" Riven hissed.

"No, no! That's not what I meant! I meant wear clothes that aren't gonna make you hot, plus, this is not a bra" I said.

"Whatever but you're wearing clothes that makes you hot" Riven chuckled.

"Oh god Riven! Temperature hot! Not the other 'hot'! Just wear shorts and a shirt instead of trousers or jeans, okay?!" I said, annoyingly. He's really getting on my nerves.

"Ok, but I never thought you would give fashion advice to me" Riven smirked and walked into the bathroom. I glared at him. Soon enough, we went down stairs to go and eat breakfast. We saw our friends and sat on the table with them.

"Good morning Musa, Riven" Flora smiled.  
"Good morning" Riven and I grinned and we sat next to each other.

"So what are we gonna be doing today?" I asked.

"Yea it better not be something lame" Riven grunted.

"I promise you it isn't! And as you all know, we are leaving tomorrow to go home so today is our last day in here... and I've planned something fun!" Stella explained.

"So what is this fun thing we're doing today?" Aisha asked.

"We're gonna have a scavenger hunt!" Stella announced.

**I hope you liked it :) I finally got a new laptop so I can update soon. I'm having trouble trying to choose which story I should write so I am thinking of writing both. I promise I will write the new stories soon. Plz read my new story. Thanks for reading and plz review. I will post the next chapter soon. Xx**


	15. Chapter 15: Skiing lessons

**The Hate and Love dilemma**

Chapter 15: Skiing lessons

**Musa POV**

"We're gonna have a scavenger hunt!" Stella announced. Really? A scavenger hunt? It's not really a fun thing to do. All we need to do is find stuff and that's pretty boring!

"No way! What the hell?" Riven groaned.  
"It's not a bad idea" Flora said. The others shook their heads. Flora didn't look like she wanted to do it but she was just trying to be nice.  
"So if none of you like it then what can we do in our last day in Solaria that is exciting?" Stella asked.

"A day in the beach, surfing?" Brandon suggested and smirked.

"Nah...We always go to the beach" Sky shook his head.  
"Then what?!" Aisha asked.  
"Sky diving!" Bloom said.  
"Canoeing!" Nabu and Aisha suggested.  
"SHOPPING!" Stella screamed. Everybody looked at her with annoyed faces.

"No! Why shopping?!" Riven groaned.  
"We ALWAYS go shopping! I don't want to do it again!" Brandon said in disgust. Stella raised her eyebrow at her boyfriend.  
"S-sorry honey...I just..Uhh..." Brandon scratched the back of his head.

"How about we go skiing?!" I smiled.  
"That sounds nice!" Stella grinned, forgetting about what Brandon just said. Brandon sighed in relief and gave me a smile to thank me for saving him. Wow, Stella would've gotten so angry that he said that if it wasn't for me. And why did I suggest skiing anyway? Oh no! Did I say _skiing?_ Oh my god! I don't like doing that! I think I'm gonna be bad at it. I only suggested that since it was the first thing that came to mind when I was saving Brandon.

"Yea! It's gonna be fun!" everyone smiled.  
"But I don't know how to ski" I frowned. Damn! I shouldn't have suggested that! Some of the others nodded in agreement. Looks like I'm not the only one who doesn't know how to do it. Actually, all of my Winx friends don't know how to do it except the Specialists. Do they know how to ski?

"Even a little kid can do it! You're such a wimp" Riven hissed.

"Excuse me? Do you even know how to do it?" I asked.

"Yea it's easy. All of us Specialists know how to do it since they taught us in a Red Fountain college trip" Riven smiled. At least he didn't say that in a mean way. I was so angry when he called me a 'wimp' but now I'm okay a bit coz he smiled. I don't know why his smiles have this power to cheer me up.  
"I don't know about you but I already know how to ski. I've done it many times" Aisha grinned.  
"So are we doing it or not?" Sky questioned. All of the girls looked uneasy at first but then agreed when the specialists promised to teach them. Aisha was the only one who knows how to do it out of us girls! I didn't want to do it. And anyway, who will teach me? Of course Riven won't teach me.

"You guys can go without me" I said, "I don't want to do it"

"What?! But Musa we all want you to do it with us" Stella frowned.  
"It's not gonna be fun without you and anyway, you suggested it" Tecna said.  
"Please come!" Everyone begged.  
"Oh come on guys! I don't want to and that's final!" I said, "I'm gonna stay here kay?"

"I'm not going if you're not going. I'll stay with you in here then" Riven said. I gave him a surprised look and then thought about it.  
"Oh my god! Fine! I will go just coz I want you to go" I scoffed and glared at Riven.  
"You should be thanking me coz I offered to stay with you here so that you won't be alone when I could be doing skiing!" Riven muttered.  
"No, you should be thanking me coz I agreed to come since I don't want you to be here with me when you could be skiing with them!" I explained and grunted.

"Whatever" Riven mumbled.  
"We're going skiing!" Stella shouted.  
"Yeah!" We all cheered. We went up stairs to get some stuff and Stella already designed some winter clothes for us. We also had thick coats. We are going skiing in earth so we're gonna go there using a portal. I put some stuff in my bag and sat on the bed, waiting for Riven.  
"You ready?" I asked. Riven nodded and we went outside to see the others.

"Ready guys?!" Stella grinned. We nodded.  
"I can't wait!" Aisha smirked. Stella made a portal and we walked through it. We arrived at some place I don't know but it was definitely in earth. There was snow everywhere I see! There was big and tall hills. I guess that's where we have to go. There were lots of hills.  
"Ok guys, I'm gonna go with Brandon over there so that he can teach me how to ski!" Stella squealed and dragged Brandon with her. She was trying to walk in the snow but she's having a hard time doing so. We all laughed a bit as Tecna and Timmy wandered off somewhere.

"We're gonna see you guys later okay?" Flora grinned and walked away with Helia.  
"I'll teach you how to ski Bloom" Sky said and he and Bloom went to one of the hills.  
"Come on Nabu! I can't wait to go skiing so let's go!" Aisha cheered and ran over to another hill with poor Nabu, trying to catch up to her. I laughed a bit and heard someone else laugh with me. I actually thought I was alone but looks like I'm not! Riven was still here next to me.

"So what are you going to be doing?" Riven asked me.  
"Well I'm not really sure. I don't know how to ski so there's no point in me being here" I frowned. Maybe I shouldn't ski. I don't know how to do it and I definitely don't want Riven to teach me.  
"Do you maybe..want me...to teach you?" Riven questioned. I looked at him and his face had this annoyed look. It looks like he doesn't want to teach me so why in the world is he asking?

"The others told you to teach me didn't they?" I chuckled.  
"Yea of course they did. I hate our group of friends! We might as well get new ones" Riven grumbled.  
"Well you don't need to teach me so bye" I said and walked away. Skiing is so hard for me! How am I going to do it? I saw Aisha and Nabu from a distance. They were pretty good at it just like Flora and Helia. Wow, Helia must have taught Flora how to ski very well coz she's very good at it. The only problem was Bloom and Stella couldn't do it. They were having trouble and Sky and Brandon looked so annoyed. I giggled a bit and looked over to Tecna and Timmy. Tecna was nearly getting there. Timmy's quite good at teaching her coz she's doing quite well at the moment.

I on the other hand, am scared. The hills or mountains as they call it are so unbelievably high! I'm scared that I'll fall off and crash or something. I knew this was a bad idea so why did I suggest it? I looked back to find Riven and he was skiing. He's the best one at it out of all the specialists. And I know that he's so competitive. I started to walk near somewhere and maybe I'll just sit down and have a rest but then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see...Jared. Why the hell is _he _here? I was a bit suspicious but I'll ask anyway. And Jared and I are good friends. Stella did match us up once but Jared's really not my type. I'm not even sure what type I like anyway!

"Jared! Wow, it's so nice to see you!" I smiled.  
"Hey Musa! I haven't seen you in like...2 years?" Jared grinned. I nodded.  
"But why are you in earth...skiing?" I asked coz he was wearing a suit and he was holding some stuff that was for skiing.  
"Oh I'm actually on a mission in here but it's not that hard. At the moment I get a break so I decided to come here" Jared replied. I giggled.

"You look beautiful Musa" Jared said. I smiled a bit and blushed.  
"Can you ski?" Jared questioned.  
"No, not really. I just came here coz my friends wanted to come here" I answered.  
"Do you maybe..." Jared asked, "Want me to teach you?"

I thought about it for a moment before agreeing. Why not? I can't ski and it would be nice if someone taught me how to do it. And anyways, nobody else wanted to teach me and Riven only asked me coz my friends told him to.  
"Well if you don't mind. Are you busy?" I asked.  
"No of course not. I will never be busy for you" Jared smiled. I only think of him as a friend. I hope he doesn't love me anymore. Jared took me to one of the small hills and showed me how to do it. I was quite bad at it. I kept on falling so my body hurts quite a lot. Jared started getting closer to me in which we ended up skiing together with him behind me. It was too close for my liking.

Jared wrapped his arms around me to support me but oh my god, his hands landed in the wrong place! I kept on pushing his arms down but it was quite hard too. I began to relax a bit but I was still bad at it. In my opinion, Jared wasn't teaching me at all! I think he did it just to be close to me so I'm not really learning anything. Well, he showed me some simple tactics but I just couldn't do it. I started to feel quite uncomfortable around him. God, maybe this was a bad idea accepting him to teach me. I would've preferred Riven to teach me. I know this is bad...but Jared is basically a pervert!

**Riven POV**

I was going to Brandon and Stella to witness Brandon's hell. He's probably having difficulties teaching his girlfriend how to ski. Especially when it's Stella. She's too girly to do sporty stuff.  
"Hey bro how you doing?" I smirked.  
"Not well. I've got to teach Stella how to ski before I can actually do it myself" Brandon growled. I laughed a bit and followed Brandon when he was going to Stella.

"Oh Brandon! Look over there! It's Jared and Musa!" Stella squealed. What? Musa...and Jared? Oh my god, I hate that guy. What is he doing with Musa?  
"He's teaching her how to ski!" Stella said. Oh no, he's teaching her how to ski when I could've been doing that! I felt a bit jealous when I saw him and Musa get so close. I looked at Musa's face and she had an uncomfortable look. Jared's not teaching her how to ski! He's trying to be close to her and touch her! Boy, I'm not gonna let that get any further. Brandon looked at me with a worried face. He also knows what Musa's feeling so maybe I should do something about it.

"They're so cute together!" Stella grinned.  
"No they're not! Look at them! Jared's not teaching her, he's trying to get close to her! She's learning nothing from that!" I snapped.  
"Oh my god..you're right" Stella gasped. "You need to do something about it!"

"But what?" Brandon asked.  
"How about I go over there and pretend that Musa's my girlfriend and I'll teach her instead?" I suggested. Stella and Brandon nodded. This Jared guy is so sick. He's obviously still into her and I think it's wrong. I finally reached there and saw that sick guy with his arms around Musa. He's teaching her how to hold those handle things but he's right behind her. I was absolutely jealous but why? Musa heard me approaching so she immediately moved her head to my direction. She still had that uncomfortable look. She mouthed a 'help'.

"Jared, stay away from my girlfriend!" I growled. Musa had a confused look but I just winked at her to tell her that it's a plan. Jared pulled away and looked at me.

"Musa's you're girlfriend?" Jared questioned.  
"Yes so stay the hell away from her!" I snapped. Jared shook his head.  
"Sorry man. I was just teaching her how to ski"

Now it was Musa's turn to speak.  
"No you were not! I learned nothing for the past half an hour! You weren't teaching me. You were practically touching me and I couldn't get out of your grasp" Musa hissed and ran over to me.  
"Go away Jared" I threatened.  
"Wait, if you're her boyfriend, why weren't you helping her to ski?" Jared asked in that annoying voice of his.

"That's none of your business. Go away before you get it" I scowled, rolling up my fist into a ball.

"Okay okay! Sorry bro and sorry Musa. I'll go now" Jared apologized and wandered off somewhere. Musa let out a sigh of relief and I scoffed.  
"I hate that guy"  
"Thanks so much Riven! You saved me from..him" Musa smiled.  
"No problem. I can't stand seeing that guy with his arms around you" I hissed.

"Aww are you jealous Riv?" Musa smirked. I didn't know what to say to that. I shook my head.  
"Well okay then and thanks again" Musa grinned and wrapped her arms around my neck whilst burying her face into my chest. I don't know why, but I actually wrapped my arms around her in return. I have no idea why I did that but I was glad I did it. Musa gave me a quick peck on my cheek and then pulled away.

"Jared wants to be with me but I don't like him. He's definitely not my type" Musa explained.  
"So what are you gonna do now?" Musa asked.  
"Well you haven't learned a thing with Jared so how about I teach you how to ski?" I asked. I wasn't expecting Musa to say yes but surprisingly, she did.  
"If you want to teach me you can but I know you don't want to" Musa frowned.  
"Hey, I do want to. Isn't that why I just asked you?" I smiled and lifted her chin with my finger.

"Thanks" Musa grinned. We went to a small hill which is perfect to practise skiing and then I began to show her some tactics.  
"Ok...so when you are at the top of the hill, you have to hold these things like this" I explained whilst showing her how to hold those metal things on each hand. Musa did what I did but she was kinda doing it wrong.  
"No that's wrong" I said. Musa looked at me with a confused look and tried again.  
"Oh come here" I said and went next to her. I know I'm meant to go behind her to do it but she'll just think I'm like Jared.

"Do I hold it like this and go down like that?" Musa asked. I shook my head.  
"God Musa, you're doing it all wrong. You have to do this" I showed her again. Musa sighed.  
"I give up"

"No you're not. We've only spent 5 minutes doing this and I want to be better than Jared at teaching this" I hissed.  
"You're already better than Jared" Musa smirked. I seriously didn't know what she meant by that. Am I already better than him of teaching this coz Jared didn't do it properly? Or is it coz she doesn't like Jared? I'm not sure.  
"Whatever let's do this" I said. I showed her again. She seems to be failing. She's such a stupid pixie! But I have to be patient. I know I'll end up shouting at her and I don't want to do that!

I knew I could only make her better at it if I come from behind her and wrap my hands around hers. I went behind Musa.  
"Muse...this is the only way to do it. Are you okay with this?" I asked.  
"What, are you trying to do the same thing Jared did?" Musa smirked. I immediately pulled away and scoffed.  
"No. And I don't want to teach you anymore"  
"Oh come on Riv! That was just a joke! And anyway, I know you don't like me coz we don't get along so how could you possibly want to do the thing Jared did when you actually hate me?" Musa laughed a bit.

"Yea you're right" I said and came from behind her. I put my hands around Musa's hands and showed her how to ski. She became a bit better than last time so she's making progress. Musa and I were very close when I was teaching her how to ski. We laughed all the time coz Musa nearly fell over. I actually like spending time together with her and at the moment we're not arguing. It's a bit weird...when Musa and I are close, we never argue, but when we're not close, we always argue...

**I hope you liked this chapter. There will be a few more chapters after this and Musa and Riven will be together at the end. There will probably be another chapter or two chapters after this so keep on reading :) I will write the Stella and Brandon story once **_**The Hate and Love dilemma**_** finishes. Please read my new Musa and Riven story: ****I Still Love You.**__**Thanks for reading and please review! xx**


	16. Chapter 16: The hot dare

**The Hate and Love dilemma**

Chapter 16: The hot dare

I actually like spending time together with her and at the moment we're not arguing. It's a bit weird...when Musa and I are close, we never argue, but when we're not close, we always argue...

**Stella POV**

Brandon was still teaching me how to ski. I wasn't getting any better at it. I might as well give up! Brandon sighed and sat on the bench that was behind us. I sat next to him.  
"Oh I'm so sorry honey! I know you're tired of teaching me so you don't have to carry on! I'm sorry" I apologized. Brandon looked at me and smiled.  
"Don't worry cupcake" Brandon wrapped his arm around my waist. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and then a man approached us.

"Jared?" I said.  
"Hi Stell. I did what you guys told me to do. I didn't get too close to Musa but we were sort of close" Jared explained.  
"Ok thanks Jared. You've helped a lot" I smiled.  
"Musa was seriously hot today" Jared grinned. "I think I'm falling for her"

"Don't you dare! I already told you that you only had to do that coz we want Musa and Riven to be together and you've helped us with it! Musa and Riven should be together!" I snapped.  
"Okay okay! I was only joking, and anyway, I have Alice. Well, I've got to go now and I'm happy I get to help Musa and Riven be together by doing it. See you around" Jared smiled and waved at me and Brandon. Brandon and I waved back as Jared walked away.

"Ooh! I can't wait until Musa and Riven becomes together" I cheered.  
"Yea. I hope they do end up being together coz their arguments makes me crazy!" Brandon scowled which made me laugh.  
"Let's just hope our plan works. And tonight Musa and Riven will be very surprised" I smirked.  
"Yes, surprised indeed" Brandon chuckled.

**Musa POV**

Riven was still showing me how to ski. I kinda got the hang of it but I always have little accidents. Luckily, I haven't got injured yet so I'm fine at the moment. I was looking around and it was quite. There wasn't anybody in the place where Riven and I are. The others are at the other side so it's pretty much just Me and Riven, alone. Riven was being so close to me but strangely, I like it! I feel so comfortable around him and I don't feel uneasy at all! It's weird coz Jared was kind of this close and I was uncomfortable around him but I'm okay with Riven. I shouldn't be okay with him coz I hate him.

"Okay can you do this?" Riven asked me and showed me how to do something. I copied what he did and I was good at it.  
"Perfect! Do you think you'll be okay now?" Riven questioned. I nodded. I'm sure I can do a simple thing called 'skiing'. I mean, how hard could it be?

"Can I go on that very high hill over there?" I asked. Riven shook his head.  
"That's too high. You need to go on this small one first" Riven said. I nodded. I tried to remember all of the things Riven showed me. I'm sure I can do it.

"You ready Muse?" Riven asked. I wasn't quite sure anymore. Am I ready for it? I'm just terrified of falling over. The hill or mountain that I'm on is about 8 metres high. I think it's 8 metres high but it might be more. The hill I'm on is the second smallest hill there. There's an even smaller one. There wasn't anybody here so I'm confident. But negative thoughts ran through my mind. What if I fall over and hurt myself? And it's so cold here! The ice can freeze me! But I wanted to show Riven that he's taught me very well. So I have to do it good. I can't fail.

"I-I t-t-think s-so" I stuttered. I'm very nervous! But I have to do this. I thought the ice was quite slippery so that made me even more scared.

**Riven POV**

Musa was about to go down. I was scared that she might get hurt. What if she does get hurt? Will it be my fault? Maybe I've pushed her too hard. She might need to do a little more practise before going down. I can't stand it if she get's injured coz I'll blame myself. I never want to hurt Musa coz I...never mind. Maybe I should just stop her right here in case she gets hurt.  
"I-I t-t-think s-so" Musa stuttered. Her voice was low and she sounded terrified and nervous. No, I can't push her to do it now. She needs more practise.

"Wait Muse-"  
"What?" Musa asked, turning around to face me.  
"Well...uhh...you might need more practise" I replied. Musa smiled and shook her head.  
"I'm fine Riv. I'm sure I can do it"  
I was about to reply to that but then decided not to. I've got to trust her that she'll be fine. I'm also sure she can do it. After all, I am the one who taught her how to do it so she'll be an expert, right?

I looked around me for a moment and nobody was near us so that's good. I don't like it when there are lots of people and I like spending time alone with Musa. I could see our friends and they were quite far away. Musa smiled at me and got ready to go down. I'm sure she can do it.

Musa was about to go down but then I noticed something. The strap that goes over her shoes and the board thingy was loose! Musa was a second away from going down and getting injured. I need to stop her! Musa was about to go down but then I grabbed her wrist. I was about to pull her back to me but instead, we slipped and fell down the mountain together!

Everything happened so fast! Musa and I were rolling down the mountain and it hurts like hell! I was still holding her wrist as we rolled down.  
"AHH! RIVEN!" Musa screamed. Oh my god! We're gonna get hurt! Musa's face showed one thing and that was fear. She was terrified just like me. I care about nothing else but Musa. I have to protect her!

Suddenly, my head hit a rock and it hurts so much. I don't care about me. I care about Musa. I pulled her close to me and wrapped her in my arms. We weren't around anymore. Now we're sliding down like we're on a slide. Musa was crying a bit and I hated hearing it.

We finally reached the bottom. My head hurts more than a headache. It feels like my head's been sliced in half! I looked down coz I remembered that I have Musa in my arms and she was shaking.  
"Hey...it's okay now" I soothed and hugged her. Musa hugged me back. I was sat down and Musa lying down. She sat up and looked at me.

"Riven...that was so..scary!" Musa screamed. I was about to sit up so that I can sit properly but then I winced in pain. My head does hurt a lot. But at least I saved Musa. I mean, if she went down that hill with a loose strap, she could trip and roll down the hill even worse than the one we've just experienced!

"Why the hell did you grab my wrist when I was about to go down huh?!" Musa snapped. Here we go again.

"I just saved you're life and I would appreciate some 'Thank you Riven'" I said sarcastically.

"You didn't save me! You just grabbed my wrist causing us both to fall down!" Musa scowled.

"Well that wasn't meant to happen! I was gonna bring you back not roll down the hill with you! And if you don't believe me then where's the thing that's supposed to be attached to your foot?"I asked. Musa looked down at her feet. "Oh..." was the only thing she managed to say.

"So if I didn't save you, you would have a lot of bruises and broken bones and you might not survive" I explained. Musa finally looked up and wrapped her arms around my neck.  
"Oh my god Thank you Riven!"

Just when she wrapped her arms around my neck, I winced and whimpered, again.  
"Hey what's wrong?" Musa asked in her soft voice. I guess she's kind to me for saving her life at the moment. And why the hell am I whimpering and wincing? I am a hero in training and this tiny bruise on my head shouldn't hurt! I've experience something even worse than this like having a deep cut on the side of my stomach and being shot on my shoulder. This seriously shouldn't hurt!

"N-nothing" I said. Musa raised her eyebrow at me and shook her head.  
"Doesn't look like 'nothing'" Musa said. I put up my tough front now and tried to endure the pain.

"Can we just continue skiing?" I scoffed. Musa finally realised where my pain is and she looked at it.  
"Riv...You're bleeding!" Musa exclaimed. I scowled and stood up.  
"It's nothing okay?" I said. Musa stood up and looked at the pain in my head.

"Let me just look at it...I think it's a cut so it shouldn't be too bad" Musa said, "But I can heal small cuts with magic now since my powers are getting stronger"

"Nuh-uh! I don't want you to use your sparkly pink things on me!" I snapped. Musa let out a small giggle and then laughed.  
"Don't worry! It's not like the pink will stain your magenta hair!" Musa laughed. I scoffed and looked away. But I love hearing her laugh. It's so graceful and beautiful. I'm happy that I can make her laugh sometimes even when I have to do and say stupid things just to hear it. It's totally worth it.

Musa looked at me and smiled. I also smiled. Musa took off her gloves and pushed me to the ground. She pushed my back to a big rock and leaned down in front of me. These are the times when I love being close to her.

She first touched my hair to find the cut.  
"Your hair is so soft...and I love the colour. Is it even possible to have magenta hair naturally?" Musa asked.  
"Well yea. In this magical dimension anything's possible. I think my dad's hair was magenta so that's how I got it" I explained.  
"Yea...but it's just so..beautiful! I mean it's the best shade of magenta and it's one of my favourite colours" Musa grinned. She finally found the cut.

"You're hair is dark blue so it's no different" I said. Musa smiled again and mumbled something. She closed her eyes and her hair started flowing around as if the wind was blowing on her. The pink/magenta sparkly stuff went on my cut and it healed it. There was no pain anymore! Musa looked at me and I hugged her.

"Thanks" I said. Musa kissed me on the cheek and put her glove back on.

"So where were we?" Musa smirked. We started going up the hill or maybe it's a mountain and this time, Musa checked her straps.  
"I'm definitely ready" Musa chuckled and did what she was meant to do in the first place. She was actually amazing at it! Of course, thanks to me.

"Wow you're amazing Muse" I smirked.  
"Thanks. I learned from the best" Musa smiled. We soon started doing it together and Musa was confident in doing it without me having to watch her so everything was just great! At the end, we had to go back to the hotel.

Tonight's our last night in here. After tonight, everything's going back to normal. We'll be going back to our colleges tomorrow. It's about 8:00 PM at the moment.

I just took a shower and Musa had a shower before me. She was dressed in her red and magenta nightgown. It was very short and it revealed her legs and arms. The top part of the nightgown was like a tank top. I was putting on some trousers and a plain shirt. My hair was still in its spikes and I kept it like that. I came out of the bathroom to see Musa standing in the middle of the room with her phone.

"Oh my god! Seriously?!" Musa sighed and looked at her phone. "I really don't want to"

"What?" I asked. Musa looked up and walked towards me.  
"Stella texted me and apparently we have to go to Stella and Brandon's room coz we're gonna be doing something fun" Musa explained and showed me her phone.

"I'm not going but have fun!" I scowled and turned to walk to the bed. Musa grabbed my wrist.  
"We have to go! If we don't, all of my friends and the Specialists will come here instead! You don't want them to come to our room do you?" Musa asked. I scoffed.  
"No"

"Then we have no choice" Musa said and dragged me out of our room.  
"Why can't I just have a bit of sleep?" I growled. We went in Stella and Brandon's room to see everybody there.

**Musa POV**

Everybody was in their pyjamas and they were seated on the floor, in a circle. Riven gave me a confused look and I decided to speak.  
"What's going on guys?" I asked.  
"Hey! You're here! Sit down" Bloom demanded. I shrugged and sat next to Bloom who was sat next to Sky. Everybody was seated in a circle so it made me suspicious. What are they up to?

"Riven, sit down" Helia said.  
"Nuh-uh. You guys are weird today and I don't even know why so I'm gonna go" Riven scoffed and he was about to go but Stella said something.  
"Hey! We're gonna play a game so you have to sit down!" Stella screamed.

"No! Why the hell are you all weird today?!" Riven shouted. I then looked at the others and they were all looking at each other and nodding...that's weird. I think they're thinking of a plan or something. But what?  
"Nothing! Just sit down" Stella demanded. Riven scowled and sat down next to me since that was the only empty space left.

"Ok guys! This is our last night in my wonderful planet and I thought we should relax and play some fun games together!" Stella grinned.  
"And we're gonna play some sleepover games since we're in our pyjamas!" Stella cheered, pointing at her short orange nightgown that she was wearing. Everybody cheered and grinned except me and Riven. We were scowling.

"The game we are playing is...Truth or Dare!" Stella shouted.  
"No, no, No! I am not playing so bye!" I screamed and turned to stand up but Bloom pushed her hand on my shoulder.  
"Are you SERIOUS? I am a hero in training not some useless kid that plays stupid games! And only girls play them!" Riven snapped.

"Come on guys! Let's just play this game!" Aisha said. I was shocked. Aisha normally hates these types of games so why is she telling us to play it? She'll only play it for a good reason so what might that be?

"Fine" Riven and I hissed.  
"Ok, so I'm gonna tell one of you to pick a name out of this bowl of paper with names and read it out. And then the rest of the group thinks of a truth or dare" Stella explained. Everybody nodded.

"Ok how about you Riven? Can you pick out a name for us?" Stella asked. Riven scowled and took the bowl from her. He took out a small piece of paper and read it. I wonder who it is...

"Musa, it's you" Riven said and gave the bowl back to Stella. Oh great! I hate truth or dare coz the others will ask private things and they might tell me to do something stupid. I hate truth more than dare coz I'm afraid they'll ask me a question like: Who is your crush? God, I hate that question! And it's so hard to lie to this group of people coz they have magic. Recently, we discovered that Nabu can tell who lies by using his magic. Great. Oh it's so great.

And if I pick dare...it wouldn't be too bad, would it? I mean, they'll probably ask me to go downstairs and ask something embarrassing to the lady in the reception but it couldn't be any worse than truth could it? Oh my god! Truth or Dare?

"Truth or Dare Musa?" Stella smirked. Oh no, here it goes... They have something bad planned for me. I wish Riven never picked out my name. I turned to Riven and glared at him. Riven looked at me and smirked.

"D-dare" I stuttered. Everybody except Riven moved away from me and whispered to each other. I turned to Riven.  
"I'm gonna kill you for picking my name out!" I hissed.

"Hey! It's not my fault! I didn't know I was gonna get your name and by the way, this is hilarious!" Riven growled and then started laughing.

"Shut up ass hole!" I snapped and hit him on the shoulder. Riven kept on laughing his head off and I kept on giving him death threats.

"Ok Musa. We've made our decision" Bloom said.

"And it's perfect!" Tecna grinned.

"It's hilarious" Brandon laughed.

Riven was still laughing so I'm very annoyed. I hate this guy.

"What is it then?!" I said impatiently.

"You have to..make out with...RIVEN!" Stella shouted with a devious smile. Riven immediately stopped laughing and I froze.

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

**Hey! I hope you liked this chapter! Please read my new story and I hope you enjoyed this one. I will post the next chapter very soon. There will be another one or two chapters after this so keep on reading! Please review! ;) **

**I haven't posted the Stella and Brandon story coz I'm afraid none of you will like it since most of you who read my stories like Musa and Riven and I'm also worried that it won't be good. I'm still thinking about it and there isn't many people who wants me to write the Stella and Brandon story so if you want me to write it then you can tell me on PM or review :) Thanks xx**


	17. Chapter 17: Amazing kiss

**The Hate and Love dilemma **

Chapter 17: Amazing kiss

**Musa POV**

Riven was still laughing so I'm very annoyed. I hate this guy.

"What is it then?!" I said impatiently.

"You have to..make out with...RIVEN!" Stella shouted with a devious smile. Riven immediately stopped laughing and I froze.

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"NO! NO WAY!" Riven yelled.  
"Why not?! If you both didn't hate each other, would you still do it?" Stella asked. I glared at her.  
"That's not the point! And shut up Stell!" I snapped.  
"We're not doing it and that's final" Riven growled.

"It's a dare so you have to do it!" Bloom smirked.  
"Yea guys! A dare is a dare!" Aisha smiled.

"I. Am. Not. Kissing. Him!" I hissed.  
"No! Who asked you to kiss?! We asked you to make out with him!" Stella explained.  
"Come on bro. Just let her kiss you" Brandon grinned which made him receive a deadly glare from Riven.  
"Shut up!" Riven groaned and stood up. I was already standing up ever since I found out I have to kiss RIVEN! Are our friends insane?! They are so horrible!

"Oh come on! If you don't want to make out then a short sweet kiss! Please?!" Stella begged. I groaned loudly and I felt like running out the room.  
"I should get new friends" Riven mumbled and ran out the room. Oh great! And that's how it ends! I turned to face everybody and their faces showed shock and confusion. They're probably expecting me to kiss him just then but instead, he ran away. _Oh thanks Riven! _I thought. I mean, Stella has a point. If I don't hate Riven, then I might have actually kissed him. Riven and I are normal people and yes, we can kiss but not before thinking that it's your enemy you're kissing. As always, I hate his personality and anything that happened during this holiday changes nothing. I hate that jerk.

Everybody was silent in the room. I was absolutely furious! How dare they tell me to make out with Riven!  
"Uhh...truth or dare is over. Let's just forget about it. What should we do now?" Helia asked quietly.  
"We can't just forget about it! And well we could still have fun! I mean, it's our last day here so we should make the most of it!" Stella grinned. I scoffed and looked away. Are they seriously gonna forget that anything has happened?

"I heard there's a pool party outside. There will be dancing, alcohol and music! We can also go swimming! It's so fun!" Brandon smiled. Everybody's eyes immediately lit up.  
"Yea!" They all cheered. Everybody ran out the room except for Flora and Stella.

"Oh you could have kissed him Musa! That would have been, oh so romantic!" Stella smiled.  
"No it wouldn't and I'm happy that I don't have to do it" I smirked. I think they told me to kiss Riven for a reason and I think they were planning something. Too bad Riven crashed it and I'm so happy that he did. Stella looked at me and walked away. Flora came to me.

"I'm sorry about all of that sweetie" Flora apologized.  
"Hey none of it is your fault. It's the others fault" I said. Flora smiled and hugged me before walking away with the others. I followed behind them but they suddenly stopped.

"Guys! We're still in our pyjamas! But don't worry coz I will make some clothes" Stella said and mumbled a spell. Suddenly, clothes appeared on us. The clothes were beachy ones so it was small and a bit revealing. The boys wore some shorts and shirts and the girls and I were wearing short skirts and crop tops. I looked at my outfit that I was wearing. I wore a red crop top that looked like a tank top but it showed my stomach. I also had a very short skirt that was black and ruffled at the ends, a pair of red shiny heels, and red and black bracelets. My long midnight blue hair was down and a bit curled with my fringe that was on the side. I had red ruby lipstick on and light blue and purple eye shadow.

"Stella you're amazing! I love these outfits you've designed!" Bloom grinned.  
"Aww thanks Bloom. I am best at what I do" Stella said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Now let's go and PARTY!" Stella squealed and ran with the others behind her.

"You coming Musa?" Tecna asked.

"Yea I'm just gonna get something from my room" I smiled. Tecna nodded and walked away with the others. I sighed and went in my hotel room. I thought maybe Riven is here but I've searched everywhere and he isn't here! I saw his pyjamas on the bed so he must be wearing his normal clothes and going somewhere. Things turned out to be just fine now! I mean, I didn't have to kiss Riven and my friends didn't talk about it anymore! It's better now. But where is Riven?

I went outside to the pool party. Everybody was dancing and drinking cocktails. Some people were swimming in the pool too. I was trying to look for my friends but I can't seem to find them. They must be having fun without me. Riven might be in this stupid party too. To be honest, I didn't really want to come to this pool party coz I just don't feel like it. What am I supposed to do? I then spotted my friends dancing and having fun in couples. They looked so happy and I felt so left out. But if I go to them I'll ruin their fun. Maybe I should just stay alone.

I went to the bar part and bought a drink. I was sitting alone whilst everyone was having fun. Life is boring when you're alone. I drank my drink slowly and thought about the holiday that we've just had. Tonight's our last night in Solaria and then after that we're gonna continue going back to Alfea and Red Fountain. This holiday hasn't been bad until my friends had to ruin it by daring me to make out with Riven. I mean really?! You can't just tell someone to do that to the person you dislike! And I still wouldn't have done it if I don't hate Riven coz he would still just be a friend. Why can't my friends understand that?

Suddenly, I heard a loud voice scream behind me.  
"Musa! We are having so much fun! Why are you here alone?" Stella asked. The others were behind her as well. They looked concerned. I was still furious with them.

"I am fine alone" I said.

"No! If you want, I can set you up with-"

"No Stella! I don't want you to set me up with anybody coz I'm perfectly fine here! Just leave me alone all of you, please!" I growled and sighed in frustration. My friends got a bit startled but did what I told them to do anyway. I was so angry with them! They know I hate it when they try to get me and Riven to be kind to each other and be friends but it'll never work. And what's worse is that they are trying to get us to be a couple! Well, I think they are anyway. Why would they ask us to kiss?

I then listened to the music that was playing. I was sat at the bar for about 10 minutes until I decided to have a walk. But when I was about to stand up, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see...Taylor! Oh my god! He's my ex-boyfriend who cheated on me! It was a few years ago and I caught him kissing another girl. Why the hell is he here?! I hate him so much and every time I see him it makes me cry coz of the bad memories. I actually loved him but now I hate him. Hell, I hate him even more than Riven!

"Taylor?" I gasped. Taylor smirked. He has short light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey babes haven't seen you in a while" Taylor said. It just makes me cry when I see him but today, I don't want to cry for this jerk. He is pure evil even though it looks like he is kind.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I snapped. I looked at him and noticed that there are two guys behind him. They must be Taylor's friends.

"I miss you Muse" Taylor said.

"Oh bullshit! Don't you dare call me that and don't come near me again!" I screamed and was about to walk away but Taylor grabbed my wrist roughly. I winced in pain coz he held my wrist so tight. He really hurt me.

"L-let me g-go!" I growled. I didn't want to shout loudly coz I remembered that we're in a big party with lots of people. Taylor once again smirked as I tried to get out of his grip. I felt like crying but I knew I had to be strong. Oh god, it hurts so much!

"Baby I miss you and I still love you. Why don't you want to come back to me? I said I'm sorry" Taylor apologized. He frowned but I could see that he was holding back a laugh. He thinks I'm a joke! His friends were giggling behind their hands and I knew that he's trying to humiliate me.

"You know exactly why I don't want to come back to you!" I hissed and tried even harder to release my hand. His friends chuckled and Taylor laughed so loud. He was laughing like crazy. I knew it. He thinks it's a joke and he's making fun of me. His friends laughed with him. When he stopped laughing, he leaned forward and kissed my lips. I immediately pushed him away and released my wrist in the process.

"How dare you!" I shouted and slapped him with my hand. He winced in pain.

"I fucking hate you!" I yelled and ran out the party. I finally let the tears fall. Today has been the worst day ever. Actually the holiday has. I mean, how many weirdo guys have I bumped into? Alex, who made me drunk, Liam, who kissed me but it turns out that he's been with thousands of women, and finally, Jared, an old friend who was trying to be with me! Seriously! And now Taylor? Oh my god, I have enough of guys! All of them are the same! I can't believe it! But the only guy who's been close to me and isn't like the other guys is...Riven. As weird as it sounds, I think Riven's the best one out of all of them. Riven helped me when I was drunk with Alex, he warned me about Liam so that I wouldn't get a broken heart, and he helped take Jared away from me.

Where is he now? He's always been there for me! But this time, he wasn't. He's different from all the other guys even though I hate him. But thinking about all the things he has done for me, I don't think I hate him anymore. He's kind and all. But I just hope we can be friends. I hate arguing all the time. I should thank him for everything. I just wish I can see him now...

I was still walking through the forest while crying. I can't stand it. Why have I let myself go into this? Guys are jerks and I also blame myself. I sobbed as more tears fell. This holiday turned out to be the worst holiday ever! I then spotted a lake to my right. There were trees around it and it was so beautiful. There were bright fireflies flying around, the lake reflected stuff which made it shiny and the beautiful stars can be seen on the midnight blue sky. It was perfect. It's a very romantic scene but I wish I can share it with somebody...

I went to the tree that was near the lake and leaned on a tree. I then sat down on the grass and burst into tears. I also remembered my mom's anniversary last week. Riven was there too. He's always been there for me. Maybe we should make peace. We should be friends. There's no point in arguing and fighting anymore. I sobbed a bit and I suddenly heard footsteps. I was quite scared and nervous. Who's behind me? Oh, I hope it isn't Taylor!

**Riven POV**

I was walking past a lake when I spotted someone. It was Musa. She looked so beautiful with the moon glowing on her hair and pretty eyes. She looked like a goddess. Oh, I wish we can just get along. But there was one thing wrong about all of this! Actually two! Musa and I aren't on good terms, especially when the others dared her to kiss me and she was crying! Why was she crying? I know I have to get to the bottom of this. I took a deep breath and approached her quietly. But of course, she turned around coz of her sonar ears. Her face was wet with her tears and her eyes and cheeks were red. I felt like my whole world was crashing down. It hurts to see her cry. She cries all the time!

She looked at me and immediately wiped her tears with her hands. I knew she didn't want me to see her cry. She stood up and looked away.  
"Uhh...Riven! Why are you here?!" Musa suddenly asked, trying to sound happy but was failing miserably. I chuckled.

"You don't need to try to sound happy coz I know that you're faking it" I smirked. Musa gulped and wiped more tears away. I finally walked towards her and stopped right in front of her.

"Hey..why are you crying?" I asked with concern. I reached my hand out for her but she pushed it away. Was she mad at me? But why? Is it coz I stormed out of the room when we're meant to be doing the stupid dare?

"It doesn't matter. You probably don't care anyway" Musa hissed. She's being so mean all of a sudden! I was getting so annoyed by this!

"Look Musa..I know we hate each other," I started and looked at Musa, "But I do care about you and I don't like seeing you cry"

I was so nervous. But you know what? I have had enough of fighting and arguing! I want to be friends so that we won't fight anymore. But something inside me wants me to be more than friends with her. I know it's wrong to think that but I do believe that I like her more than just a friend. Musa sobbed and looked at me in the eyes. I wanted to be closer to her. I knew that we can be friends one day, but why not now? But I'm finding it hard coz I think I'm falling for her. She frowned.

"What's wrong then?" I asked softly. Damn! Why the hell am I talking to her in my soft voice?! I don't do that to anybody but I guess this is an exception. I do like Musa and I think this is the only way to do it. Musa sighed.  
"Fine..."

"While I was at the pool party, alone, I bumped into the person I never wanted to see again" Musa said and began crying again. I wiped her tears with my thumb and tried to comfort her.

"I-it was m-my e-e-ex...boyfriend!" Musa cried and I decided to pull her in for a hug. But why was she crying about her ex-boyfriend? And who the hell is this guy who dares to make my Musa cry? I will beat him up for this! Whoever he is... I stroked Musa's soft midnight blue hair and let her cry into my chest. She pulled away a few minutes later.

"What did he do to you?" I asked. Musa raised her hand and showed me a mark on her wrist. It looked like her ex has grabbed her wrist and squeezed it roughly! God this guy is dead! It looked really painful.  
"I also hate him coz he...cheated on me a few years ago even though I loved him so much" Musa sobbed and looked away. I was still holding her wrist gently and looking at it.

"I've got to beat the shit out of him" I growled and was about to walk away but Musa grabbed my hand.  
"No and you don't even know what he looks like!" Musa said. I turned around.

"Please don't. It'll make things worse" Musa cried. I couldn't stand seeing her cry so I did what she said.  
"But I just don't want you to be sad" I frowned and took a step towards her. I took her hand and led her near the edge of the lake. I gestured her to sit down and we both sat down on the grass. I took her hand and pulled her towards me. She understood what I'm trying to do so she leaned her head against my chest and wrapped her arms around me as I put my arms around her too.

"It's gonna be okay Muse..." I soothed and kissed her forehead. We were so close and it was silent. We couldn't hear a thing but the fireflies were flying around us. They were so bright and beautiful that it made Musa's eyes sparkle.

It was very romantic scene in front of us and the silence wasn't helping.  
"Musa...have you ever felt like..you know, you didn't want to argue anymore?" I asked. Musa moved a bit so that she was facing me.

"Argue with who?" Musa questioned innocently. I know she already knows what I meant but she's denying it. She has this adorable innocent face that makes me smile.  
"Me" I answered.

"W-well..." Musa looked at me and she was trying to find the answer. I smirked at her.  
"Ugh! Fine you got me! Yes, I feel like we shouldn't argue anymore and I think we should be..friends" Musa said nervously.

"Well I agree with you" I chuckled when she blushed.  
"You mean we should be friends? Like we shouldn't argue or fight anymore?" Musa asked.

"Yes. I mean, if you want to.."

"Yes! Of course! Do you know how irritated I am coz we've been fighting and arguing all the fucking time! It really pisses me off when we argue coz I always get mad and annoyed!" Musa snapped.

"Hell yea! So we're friends?" I asked and put my hand out.  
"Friends and nothing more than that" Musa smiled and shook my hand. I raised my eyebrow.

"What do you mean by 'nothing more than that'?"

"Uhh..." Musa blushed," N-nothing!"

I smirked. I knew exactly what she meant and I liked it.  
"I know what you meant" I whispered, "You wanted us to be friends but not anything more than that"

Musa blushed even more and looked away.  
"But you know, we can be more than that. I know you want it to be more than that" I chuckled.  
"Stop that! You're teasing me and I don't like it!" Musa scolded but she was hiding her face with her hands. I stared at her lips. I wished I never walked out the hotel room. Musa could have kissed me but I didn't want to and she didn't want to either. But now I felt different. I wanted to kiss Musa. I know it's wrong to think that, especially since we're officially friends now and that's the closest we have gotten, but it feels right. I think I like Musa. I won't say I love her coz don't but I like her, more than a friend.

"I'm not teasing you!" I hissed. Musa dropped her hands and giggled.  
"I was only kidding. Friends joke around right? It's better than arguing" Musa laughed and poked me on the chest.  
"I guess you're right" I grinned. I took her delicate hands in mine and then looked at her.

"This holiday turns out to be just great!" I said.  
"Yea right" Musa mumbled.  
"What? We're friends now and that means no arguing!" I smiled.

"Yea but...I bumped into so many jerks!" Musa hissed and I laughed.  
"Am I still one of those jerks?" I smirked.  
"No. Actually, you never were. You are the kindest one out of all of them. All the guys I met during this holiday tried to make me their girlfriend and that's never gonna happen! You are the best one so far" Musa explained.

"So am I also the only one who hasn't shown interest in you?" I asked playfully. Musa nodded nervously. God! I'm trying to show interest in her but it's so damn hard! She's hard to get! What should I say? The awkward silence came back.

"Gee...it s-sure is c-c-cold" Musa stuttered, whilst shaking and rubbing her hands together.

"And you're wearing _that_ outfit!" I pointed to her mini skirt and crop top. That was barely even clothing! She should wear jeans and a jumper or something but instead, she wears something that is basically a bikini! But I've got to admit, she looks hot in those outfits. But I think I know who chose those outfits...

"Not my fault that you ran out the room making the others have no choice but to go to that stupid pool party and making Stella make the clothes for us!" Musa growled and crossed her arms. Snd here we go again...

"Do you want to start becoming enemies again?" I scowled.

"No" Musa scoffed. But then I thought about what she said. So if I didn't run out the room, none of this would have happened. But I ran out the room coz I had to. So is she saying that I shouldn't have ran out the room and I should've let her kiss me for the dare? Wow! I must be crazy thinking about all of this but it might just be right.

"Wait...so you are suggesting that I shouldn't have run out the room...and I should've let you kiss me?" I asked and then smirked. Musa's face immediately turned bright red.

"No! I still wouldn't have kissed you even if you didn't run out the room" Musa said.

"Oh really?" I chuckled.  
"Yes Riven! I didn't want to kiss you coz I hate you and you hate me too" Musa shrugged.  
"I don't get it. What does our hate for each other got to do with kissing?" I questioned.

"Not sure and I'm freezing Riven! I am soooo damn cold!" Musa snapped. When she's cold, she gets very moody.  
"Ugh fine!" I grunted and wrapped my arms around her.  
"You don't have to keep me warm you know" Musa looked at me in the eyes. I smiled and pulled her closer. We were so close. It's unbelievable! At the very beginning, I would never have thought that I would be here with..Musa. We were hugging and snuggling closer to each other; it's all crazy! But I knew I like Musa more than a friend. But does she feel the same.

"You know, we've been pretty close during this whole holiday" I said. Musa looked at me.

"Yea, we have" Musa blushed. I bet she's thinking about all the moments when we were so close. But only one moment crossed my mind. That was when Musa kissed me on the lips when she was drunk. I wish she wasn't drunk that time. I wanted a real kiss. It wasn't really a kiss but you can say that it was one. Her lips were soft but it wasn't a proper kiss so I didn't really know. But I kept on thinking, when do I get a chance to actually kiss her? I want to. But what if she doesn't want to?

Suddenly, we saw a shooting star in the sky.  
"People say that Solaria is magical. Well, most people say that shooting stars are not real, but in Solaria, they do exist. It's beautiful. If a boy and a girl see a shooting star across the sky, they...kiss. That's what I heard anyway. I don't think it's true. I'm sure a boy and girl don't kiss just because they see a shooting star together" Musa explained, "But the kiss doesn't necessarily mean they love each other. And that's why I don't think it's real"

I listened to every word Musa said. This is the chance. Maybe this story about the shooting star might be real. But Musa doesn't believe it. I want her to believe it. I looked at the beautiful girl in my arms. She's very beautiful but most importantly, she's the one I like, more than a friend. She then pulled away a bit so that she was sitting across from me. She looked at me with those sparkling blue eyes that I love so much.

"I think it's real" I whispered. Musa gave me a confused look. I leaned closer to her. I saw her face turning dark pink as I moved closer. Surprisingly, she moved closer to me as well. I remembered that time in the wedding. We were about to kiss but our stupid friends interrupted us. But I'll make sure this time, our friends won't disturb.

Musa and I were really close this time. It felt like everything around us stopped and all forgotten. Musa stopped for a moment and opened her eyes. Our lips were a centimetre away. Musa and I looked into each other's eyes for a second before our lips touched. Our lips fit perfectly and Musa's lips are soft and sweet. She's an amazing kisser for a pixie and I've been waiting for this for a long time! I didn't do it in the dare coz I was embarrassed of doing it in front of everyone. But now, I don't regret anything. The kiss grew deeper and our bodies were pressed against the other's. I heard Musa let out a soft moan which made me deepen the kiss even more. It was amazing and there are no other words to describe it...

**Ok hello guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a very long time! I have been very busy in school since it's nearly the summer holidays. I hope you liked reading this chapter though. I am gonna be having my summer holidays soon (Some people call it summer vacations) and I might be quite busy. I will try to update my new story and this story soon. There will be one last chapter after this and it will have a song. The Hate and Love dilemma is nearly finished.  
I know many of you are waiting for the Stella and Brandon story and this time, I promise I will write it. I might write it after this story has finished but I don't know yet. There have been a lot of people asking me for that Stella and Brandon story so I will write it soon. :)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and plz review! **


	18. Chapter 18: Leaving Solaria

The Hate and Love dilemma

Chapter 18: Leaving Solaria

**Hey guys! Well I just need to say that this isn't the last chapter. There will be one more chapter after this coz I realised that this is longer than I thought! I hope you will like this one! And my friend suggested the stuff that happens in this chapter! ****There will be another chapter after this!**

Musa and I were really close this time. It felt like everything around us stopped and all forgotten. Musa stopped for a moment and opened her eyes. Our lips were a centimetre away. Musa and I looked into each other's eyes for a second before our lips touched. Our lips fit perfectly and Musa's lips are soft and sweet. She's an amazing kisser for a pixie and I've been waiting for this for a long time! I didn't do it in the dare coz I was embarrassed of doing it in front of everyone. But now, I don't regret anything. The kiss grew deeper and our bodies were pressed against the others. I heard Musa let out a soft moan which made me deepen the kiss even more. It was amazing and there are no other words to describe it...

We then had to pull away for air. Musa leaned her forehead on mine and smiled. Her lips were a centimetre away.  
"I thought we're meant to be friends" Musa whispered against my lips.

"We are," I smirked, "But I'm enjoying this. Do you?"

"Yes, but we are still staying as friend's right?" Musa giggled.  
"Right" I replied and pulled her in for another passionate kiss. This time, it grew hungrier and rougher. Musa dug her hands into my hair and I played with her hair. She's just so irresistible! I could kiss her all day!

We were so close and I'm enjoying every bit of this. I touched her lips with my tongue, asking for her permission and she happily let my tongue roam in her mouth. Musa moaned softly and I pulled her even closer. Who would have ever thought Musa and I would be kissing? It seemed so impossible back then but I can't believe that it's actually happening!

I moaned as well until we pulled away again. We were both breathing heavily since the kiss lasted so long! If we kissed further, we could've run out of breath! I looked at Musa and smirked. She's amazing and beautiful. Musa looked at me and smiled.

"Musa! There you are!" we heard voices scream. Musa and I looked up to see our friends! All 10 of them were standing 5 metres away from us! Fuck! Did they see what Musa and I just did?!

Musa and I immediately stood up as our friends came closer.  
"Musa! Are you okay? We saw you running out of the pool party crying! And who was that guy?" Stella asked. Musa was still breathing heavily just like me. That kiss took our breath away! It was amazing but did our friends see it?

"Uhh...I'm okay now. And that guy was my...ex-boyfriend and he made me cry coz of the bad memories!" Musa said cheerily. God, she's bad at acting as if nothing happened.  
"Well at least you're not crying anymore. And why is Riven with you?" Bloom questioned.

"Umm..." Musa said,  
"I saw her and I comfort her!" I replied. The others had a confused look. What now?

"Why is your hair messy?" Brandon asked. Shit! I forgot that Musa and I were playing with each other's hair so they obviously took notice of that. I was trying to think of a reason and Musa tried to comb her hair with her hands.

"I f-f-fell in a...bush! Yea that's right! A bush!" I lied. Then, the others looked at Musa.  
"And I..uhh..fell in the bush too!" Musa said and I face-palmed myself.

"Seriously guys! What actually happened?! Your hair is messy, Riven has lipstick on his face and Musa's lipstick is smudged, and you both were here alone!" Stella questioned.

"I-it's not what it looks like!" Musa groaned. She was getting annoyed by this just like me. Can't our friends just leave us alone?

"It's exactly what it looks like!" Sky pointed out.

"What does it look like?" Nabu asked, scratching his head.  
"They kissed Nabu! Can't you see that?" Aisha replied.

"For god's sake! Just let it go! Nothing happened! And it isn't lipstick on my lips, it's red wine!" I lied. They are getting very annoying now.

"And my lipstick smudged coz my ex kissed me!" Musa snapped.

"It all...doesn't make sense! The only thing that makes sense is if Musa and Riven made out!" Brandon explained.  
"But they told us it's not what it looks like!" Sky said.  
"It is what it looks like Sky! They just don't want to tell us coz they will get embarrassed" Bloom explained.  
"That's so romantic!" Stella grinned.

"JUST LET IT GO!" Musa and I yelled and that made everyone silent.

"Let's go back to the hotel" Helia said and started walking away with Flora, Tecna and Timmy. They were the only ones who haven't said anything. Yes, Musa and I kissed but its embarrassing coz our friends know! It was meant to be a secret but oh no, they found out. Musa and I know that after this, the others will try to get us to be together and we don't want that. Musa and I want to stay friends and that kiss meant..I'm not sure what it meant. We don't love each other but we do like each other. Maybe it meant nothing.

"Ok" the others sighed and started following the two couples. I looked at Musa and she smiled at me. I smiled back and we followed our friends. At least we're still on good terms. We're now in the hotel.

"Ok guys! This is our last night here. We are gonna have breakfast at 8 in the morning tomorrow and then we will be going in the ship at 9:30. See ya tomorrow!" Stella explained and went in her room with Brandon. The others went in their hotel rooms leaving me and Musa alone.  
"Uhh... I'll get the keys" I said and looked for my keys in my pockets. I opened the door and let Musa in first.

"I'm gonna take a shower" Musa said.

"Ok. I think I left something downstairs. I'm gonna look for it" I explained and left the hotel room.

**Musa POV**

I took my clothes off and went in the bathroom. Riven went downstairs somewhere. I then thought about the kiss. It was so romantic and it was amazing but we're still friends. I don't think the kiss changed anything at all. But it was great. He's such a good kisser. I'm disappointed that this holiday is gonna be over. It means everything will go back to normal. And by I mean normal, it's college again, going on missions, defeating evil. And of course, Riven and I will stay as friends. No more arguing at least. But I can't believe our friends nearly saw us kissing! But they didn't see it. But they knew we kissed anyway coz of our hair and the lipstick. I laughed to myself. It's so funny in a way.

A few minutes later, I came out of the shower. I then realised that I forgot to get my towel. Damn! This always happens. I will have to go out the bathroom to get it. I hope Riven isn't outside coz I'm gonna leave the bathroom naked. Hmm...I think he's still outside. I will be very shocked if he sees me naked but I don't think he's out there. I left the bathroom with my head down and then my eyes opened wide!

I slipped on some of the water on the floor coz my hair was dripping and landed on a... naked Riven!  
"OH MY GOD!" I shouted.  
"SHIT!" Riven cursed. I was on top of Riven and we were both naked! Oh my god!

"Ow!" I said and tried to get up. When I slipped, I think I hurt my feet.  
"GOD MUSA! GET OFF ME!" Riven yelled.

"I'm trying! God! My leg hurts!" I said and closed my eyes so that I won't see him naked. Oh my god, if anybody saw this they'll laugh their head out.

"Why are you closing your eyes?" Riven asked. I opened them and looked at him, trying to avoid our nudeness.  
"Are you crazy?! We're both naked Riven and I'm trying to get up! I don't want to see you naked!" I snapped and slapped his head.

"Close your eyes idiot! I don't want you to see me naked either!" I growled. Riven then smirked.

"Please don't tell me you're enjoying this" I mumbled and glared at him. I then grunted as I tried to get up. My legs do hurt.

"Looks like your enjoying it as well coz you're not getting off me" Riven smirked.

"If I can get off you, I will" I said and looked at him in the eyes. Somehow, it made me laugh! It's just hilarious! I slipped and fell on a naked Riven and I can't get off. I just find that so funny! I opened my eyes and saw Riven smile. He reached his hands for my face and pulled me for a kiss. Oh my god, it's all wrong but it felt right! I responded the kiss and wrapped my arms around him.

"Riven! Wait!" I said as I pulled away.  
"What's wrong?" Riven asked.

"Riven, I actually hated you a few hours ago and now I like you but we can't do this now...we're naked Riv! It's crazy! We haven't even gone to a higher stage yet and we won't be coz we're friends so can we just stop for a moment?" I asked.

"Ok. I understand and believe me, this is...awkward. We only just had our first kiss and we're already naked so yea, I agree with you" Riven smiled. I smiled and pecked him on the lips quickly.

"But how am I gonna get up?" I questioned.

"For one, I will get you a towel" Riven explained and rolled me over so that he can get up.  
"Hey! You can get up all along! I didn't have to get off of you!" I snapped.  
"Yea but I chose not to get off of you" Riven smirked.

"Close your eyes! I totally forgot about that!" I said.  
"Aww...I wish we're more than friends now" Riven chuckled and got a towel. He threw it at me. He got a towel for himself as well.

"Why the hell were you naked anyway?!" I asked.

"Well I thought you were still in the shower so I got changed in here" Riven replied.  
"Right" I said and tried to sit up.

"I think your feet will be okay in a few minutes. I've slipped like that before and it got better after 5 minutes" Riven explained.

"Thanks" I said. Riven kneeled down and picked me up. He placed me on the bed and went in the bathroom.  
"Gonna take a shower and make sure your not naked when I come out the shower!" Riven smirked.  
"You bet cha!" I laughed and Riven closed the door. That. Was. Hilarious! Who would have ever thought that will happen?

I looked through my clothes and picked out a light purple night gown that reached my knees. I put it on and lied down on the bed. Riven came out the bathroom in his pyjamas and lied down on the bed.  
"I'm not sure what relationship we have at the moment" I said.

"Yea. Do you think it's best if we stay friends?" Riven asked.  
"Yes it is. It's all too weird! I mean, I've only known you as an enemy and we became friends just a few hours ago. And now we just started kissing and all, and it's too quick! Let's just go slowly. Let's try being friends first" I explained. Riven looked at me in the eyes and nodded.

"Let's forget that anything happened" Riven said and turned around. I sat up and hugged Riven.  
"Thanks for being a good friend" I whispered into his ear and turned around to sleep.

**The next morning... **

We're gonna leave Solaria today. I got changed into my dark pink top that has white spots and a dark pink and black skirt that has line patterns. I put my hair down and my fringe to the side. (Musa's hair and outfit is the same as her normal season 4 look). I applied dark pink lip stick and put on dark pink with white spots heels. Riven was wearing his usual blue top with vest and trousers. (Riven's wearing his normal season 4 outfit)

"I can't believe the holiday has ended!" I sighed.  
"Yea! A lot of crazy things have been going on!" Riven laughed. We went downstairs to eat breakfast and soon, we went back to the ship. Luckily, none of our friends talked about the kiss. It was embarrassing but at least they're not talking about it!

We were already in the Red Fountain ship. I leaned my head on the window and thought about all the things that have happened. And then I looked at Riven. Does anything that has been happening change our relationship?

**I hope you liked it! And about that embarrassing thing that happened to Musa and Riven, that was my friends idea. There will be another chapter after this. I am running low on internet so I might update late. Sorry about that! But I hope you liked it and I will post the next chapter soon. Thanks for the wonderful reviews! And plz review xx**


	19. Chapter 19: Just a friend?

The Hate and Love dilemma

Chapter 19: Just a friend?

**Right at the bottom, I will be asking you about some stuff to do with a sequel to this story so plz read it! It's kinda important! And I hope you will enjoy this extra-long last chapter!**

**Musa POV**

We were already in the Red Fountain ship. I leaned my head on the window and thought about all the things that have happened. And then I looked at Riven. Does anything that has been happening change our relationship?

Brandon, Sky and Timmy are the ones who are driving this ship this time. Riven was sat near the window as well but alone. I sighed and drifted off to sleep.

**Riven POV**

We finally arrived in Alfea. Nearly everybody was asleep so some of us had to wake the ones who are asleep up.  
"Riven! Wake Musa up will you?!" Stella said as the others left the ship. I nodded and then Stella left the ship, leaving me and Musa alone in the ship. I looked at Musa and she was still sleeping. I approached her and tapped her shoulder but she didn't wake up. I then looked at her for a minute.

Musa was sleeping so peacefully and she's so beautiful. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever met. But since everything is going back to normal, I won't be able to get close to Musa ever again. I sat on the seat next to Musa and stroked her cheek with my hand. Her skin was so soft and white. All I wanted to do was kiss her but I know I won't have that opportunity again. The only reason we can't be together is coz we've just been friends and before we were friends we always fight! We knew that we still don't get along coz of our arguments and if we become a couple, it'll never work out! We can't be together! Our personalities just don't match so it's not good.

I reached my hand to her hair and touched her soft midnight blue hair. I just can't fight the temptation to kiss her! I leaned closer to her and pecked her on the lips.  
"I wish we can be together Muse but I know we'll never work out" I whispered and frowned. I immediately stood up and started tapping her shoulder again. Musa then groaned and opened her eyes slowly.

"Uhh...Riven! Where are we?" Musa yawned and looked at me.

"We're still in the ship but in Alfea" I replied. Musa stood up and smiled. We walked out of the ship together and joined our friends.  
"Brandon, I wanna show you something in our dorm first before you go" Stella smiled and took Brandon with her.

"I'm gonna take a walk with Helia" Flora said and she and Helia went somewhere.  
"Wait! We'll join you too Flo!" Bloom called and her and Sky went with Flora and Helia.

"Me and Nabu are gonna talk about some stuff" Aisha grinned and her and Nabu went somewhere.

"We're gonna go up to my dorm" Tecna said and Timmy followed her into Alfea. That left Musa and I alone. I looked at Musa and she was standing around and tapping her foot on the ground.  
"Uhh...Musa? Do you maybe want to..." I stopped my sentence and looked at her in the eyes.

"Yes?" Musa asked and went towards me so that she was right in front of me.

"Uhh...take a walk in the...woods?" I asked shyly. Wow, this is really awkward since I'm used to being mean to her. I was very used to us arguing but since we're friends now, it's hard to talk to her. I don't know what to say! I put my hands behind my back and waited for her answer.

"Sure Riv" Musa grinned and I think I saw her face turn a bit red? She's so adorable when she blushes. I walked with Musa into the forest but in silence. From the corner of my eye, I was staring at Musa. She looked so beautiful with that look. I think she's hot in that outfit and her hairstyle is nice like that. It just reminds me of the old Musa I knew. She used to be a tom boy but know she wears skirts, heels, and her hair is sometimes down. I also love the fact that her hair is longer. I do love the new Musa and I got used to it.

"So umm...the holiday's been quite nice..I guess" Musa said with her arms crossed as she walked.

"It sure has been quite strange too. I never thought that we would be that close" I chuckled.

"Haha yea. I can't believe it! The first day of the holiday we were always arguing but now we're like friends!" Musa giggled. I laughed and then thought about what she said. I honestly wish we can be more than just friends but we know we won't work out. Yes, we do get along well a little bit at the moment, but we're still not officially friends yet! I still hate her a little but I am starting to like her more. Maybe we might end up being officially friends one day.

"But I still hate you a bit" I smirked, letting go of the nervous feelings. I was very nervous at first but now I'm comfortable talking to her I guess.  
"And of course, I still hate you! You have that bad personality of yours!" Musa snapped.

"Please don't start!" growled.  
"I'm not starting! You are!" Musa accused.  
"Wow, this is why we'll never work out" I mumbled quietly. I expected Musa to argue back but instead she laughed!

"Why the hell are you laughing?" I asked.  
"Nothing! It's just that we'll never be together just coz we argue a lot! I honestly hoped we can be together but it looks like that's impossible!" Musa explained.

"How about we just be kind to each other? You know that after this, we'll rarely see each other again" I said. Musa frowned at what I said and nodded. She suddenly stopped walking and stopped me as well.

"Umm...Riven, I'm just gonna say that, I-I do like you and I think you have changed. I can remember the first time I met you, and you were so different. But now you're better. I found out during the holiday that..." Musa stopped her sentence.

"That?" I asked.

"Well I've seen another side of you. You're so different compared to the old you. I realised that I was so wrong thinking that you are cruel and hot-headed coz now I've seen the other side of you. You're actually kind and caring but I never saw this and I just think that we've wasted a few years of arguing and hating each other when we could have gave each other a chance of being friends. And I'm...sorry" Musa frowned and put her chin down.

"I'm sorry too but you've got to admit, I'm even worse than you. And now we do have that chance and I would like to be friends with you Musa" I smiled and lifted her chin up. Musa grinned and poked my chest.  
"No silly! I'm even worse than you!" Musa laughed.

"No I'm worse"  
"No I am!" Musa fought back.  
"And here we go again!" I sighed. Musa giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck for a hug. I was quite surprised by what she did but I responded anyway. I love being this close to Musa and boy, I'm gonna miss all of this! After all, this is gonna be the last time we're gonna be close! After this, we go back to our colleges and go on missions again.

"I'm gonna miss you" Musa whispered in my ear and looked at me in the eyes with her arms still around me.

"You know what? I actually wished the holiday never ended" I frowned.

"Too bad it did" Musa giggled.

"I'm really gonna miss you too Muse. Good luck with Alfea and I hope I'll see you soon" I said.

"Thanks and good luck too" Musa grinned and leaned closer to me. She kissed me on the cheek quickly and hugged me again.

"Friends?" Musa smiled and made her hand into a ball.  
"Friends" I smirked and made my hand into a ball as well and hit her hand. We then laughed together.

"Well we should go now" I said. Musa nodded and we walked back to Alfea. The guys were waiting for me in the ship.

"Bye brat" I smirked.

"Bye idiot" Musa chuckled and walked backwards. She smiled and waved at me so I waved back. I went in the ship to see the guys smirking at me.  
"So what's your relationship with Musa?" Sky asked.

"Friends" I replied and sat down.  
"You sure?" Brandon chuckled.  
"Yes and all of you, don't you dare question about me and Musa or I'll rip your head off" I growled and the guys immediately shut their mouths. We drove back to Red Fountain.

**Musa POV**

I was now in the Winx's dorm and its 8:00 PM. All of us we're in our pyjamas and we were drinking hot chocolate.  
"You know what girls? I actually hated the holiday we just had!" I said. Stella and Flora were sat next to me and, Bloom, Tecna and Aisha were sat opposite us.

"Why? Please don't tell me it was coz Riven came!" Bloom teased which made everyone laugh.

"Actually, it wasn't coz Riven came" I stuck my tongue out at Bloom as a joke.  
"Really?! Then what made you hate it?" Aisha asked and took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Not tellin you now! I'm gonna tell ya later" I smirked.

"I've enjoyed the holiday in my home planet and I spent every minute of it with my schnookums!" Stella squealed.  
"Yea and with that you showed too much PDA!" Bloom giggled.

"I think the holiday in Solaria was fantastic! I had an amazing time!" Flora smiled.

"Oh yea! I went swimming like a thousand times and boy, was it F. U. N!" Aisha cheered.

"But why didn't you enjoy it Musa?" Tecna questioned. Everybody looked at me. I sighed and decided to tell them.

"Well first of ALL, I had to share a room with Riven! But...I guess it wasn't that bad-"

"Really?! It wasn't bad? What did you do together?!" Stella screamed in my face.  
"God! Nothing Stell! My point is Riven isn't the one who made my holiday bad, in fact, he was the one who made it better" I explained.

"What did he do to make it..uhh..._better_?" Bloom smirked.

"Oh my god! You're taking it the wrong way! The people who ruined my holiday started when I met Alex, who made me drunk but Riven saved me, I also met Liam, who is a bad person and Riven warned and saved me from him, I saw Jared who tried to be with me but Riven also helped me and finally I bumped into Taylor, my annoying ex but unfortunately, Riven wasn't there. I've bumped into so many jerks without realising it until Riven comes and saves the day! The holiday was bad because of that and I have been crying a lot, especially since it was my mom's anniversary of her death!" I explained and took a deep breath.

"Woo! That's a lot to put up through!" Aisha sighed.

"Omg! Riven is the one who's always there for you so he's the one who made it a little better?" Bloom asked. I shrugged. "I guess"

"That's good! I only wish you could consider being a couple!" Stella smiled. All the girls glared at her but then I thought about what she said. We've already considered it a long time ago but we knew we'll never work out. Should I tell them the embarrassing thing that happened to Riven and I last night? Maybe I shouldn't...

"Well...we kinda already considered it" I accidentally blurted out. Everybody looked at me and their eyes were wide.  
"What?" They said.

"You mean you and Riven became a couple during the holiday?!" Aisha asked. The girls were desperately waiting for my answer.

"No! No! That's not what I meant..." I muttered but the girls looked at me in the eyes and they weren't convinced. I sighed in frustration.  
"Ugh! Fine! I admit it! We did...kiss in the forest that time when you were suspicious about us!" I growled and crossed my arms. The girls were shocked and some of them gasped.

"I knew it!" Stella screeched, "I knew you were kissing!"

"Don't make a big deal out of it and it meant nothing! We're not together even though that happened!" I scowled.  
"Why?" Flora questioned.  
"Yeah! Why didn't it mean anything? And why aren't you together?" Bloom asked.

"That's coz Riven and I knew that we'll never work out! I mean, COME ON! Are you really gonna expect _us_ to be together? You know I used to hate him and those feelings hasn't changed fully yet!" I scoffed.

"Yes! We do expect you to be together!" Stella said and the girls nodded in agreement.  
"But technically, if you kissed him, that means you may have some feelings for him but you just won't admit it" Tecna explained.

"Omg! Tec! You're so smart! The answer to all of this is Musa not admitting that she actually LOVES Riven!" Stella screamed, "So she is saying that she still hates Riven just coz she hasn't realised that she loves him yet!"

"And Boom! We just figured it out!" Bloom grinned and all the girls looked at me.  
"So...do you have feelings for Riven, sweetie?" Flora asked sweetly.  
"Umm...well...I-I-I'm not quite s-s-sure yet" I replied nervously and tried to think. Are they really right? Maybe I do have feelings for Riven... but I just won't admit it. Hell! I can't even admit that I love him! I'm not sure about all of that! I haven't thought about all of that yet!

"Riven and I won't work out guys! Can't you understand that?!" I said angrily. God, I really don't like talking about it. The girls sighed like they gave up or something...

"She's back to thinking that they won't work out! I give up!" Bloom sighed and stood up.  
"Good night everyone" Flora smiled as she and Bloom went in their dorm.  
"Good night" we replied. Stella went in her dorm and Aisha went in her dorm too. That left me and Tecna. But I'm so confused! What the hell just happened?! They were like asking me these questions and they suddenly stopped!

I went in mine and Tec's dorm and Tecna was already in our dorm. I lied down on the bed and sighed.  
"Tec?" I said.  
"Yeah?" Tecna replied.  
"What just happened?" I asked. Tecna sighed.  
"Just think about what me and Stella said about your feelings towards Riven" Tecna answered and turned her night light off.

"Ok. Good night Tec" I whispered.  
"Good night Muse" Tecna said. I then turned off my night light and snuggled in my blankets. I was thinking about what they said. Maybe I do have feelings for Riven... Maybe I love him... but I just can't admit it. But do I love Riven? I drifted off to sleep, with that thought in mind.

**The next morning...**

Today's another normal school day. Learning about magic and spells is so boring! I'm going to Melody in two weeks and I can't wait coz I really miss my dad! I'm also gonna do some other stuff in my home planet so I can't wait! But I'm just not in the mood in learning right now. We've just had a two weeks holiday (and believe me, it wasn't good!) and now we're back to college. I wasn't really paying attention to what Miss Griselda was saying and I knew that is bad coz boy, she is mean! I looked over to Stella and she was half asleep! This is how bad school is! I can't wait until those two weeks are over!

**A week later...**

Somehow, I we got through a lot of boring classes this week! Just one week left until I can go to Melody! We've just gone through a day of classes! We're now in our dorms, chilling out. I was sat next to Flora and Stella, and Bloom, Aisha and Tecna were opposite us.  
I was still thinking about what they said last week and it's driving me crazy! I have too much things to think about and it's all about Riven! I'm just not in the mood to do anything.

"Musa? Hello! We're talking to you!" Stella said and waved her hand in front of me. That broke me out of my crazy thoughts!  
"Oh hey Stell! What did you say?" I asked.

"Are you okay honey? It looks like you haven't been having a nice time this week" Stella said, concerned.

"All of us aren't having a nice time!" Aisha groaned.  
"Yeah! We just had a nice holiday and now we're back to class!" Bloom moaned.

"My point is that Musa looks like she's stress or something!" Stella said.

"It's nothing. I'm just so tired and I'm thinking about what you said last week and it's driving me crazy!" I sighed.  
"Oh my god! We're so sorry we put you through all that" Flora apologized.  
"It's okay and I'm still thinking about what you guys said coz I'm not even sure myself!" I whined.

"Maybe seeing Riven will help? We haven't seen the specialists and Nabu for a week!" Aisha suggested.  
"What?! No! I don't want to see him again!" I hissed but really, I actually do want to see him. I miss him so much to be honest.  
"Come on Musa! Remember what we said, you say you don't want to meet him but you actually do!" Bloom said.

"So do you _love _Riven then?" Stella questioned.  
"Oh my god! I don't know Stell! I'm just gonna have a walk in the woods to think things through" I sighed and ran out of the room.

I was now walking in the woods. I'm so confused! My mind is all mixed up! I'm thinking about all of the things that have happened during the holiday. Riven and I were so close and we even kissed but I'm not even sure if I love him! I have no idea about my feelings towards him. I have to think things through. I stopped by a lake and leaned on a tree to think things through.

It was quite windy so my long midnight blue hair was flying in one direction. My hair has big curls a bit and was down and my fringe was on the side with a red flower on top of my ear, holding it. I was wearing a short red dress that was strapless and the skirt was flowy and ruffly. I sighed and close my eyes. I wish it was easy to be with Riven...and I miss him so much.

**Riven POV**

I was walking in the woods thinking about me and Musa. I can't say I love her but I do want me and her to be more than friends! The guys keep on asking me questions about what happened during the holiday with Musa and I and it's absolutely annoying! I'm so pissed off about them and I wish they could just leave me alone. They're also pushing me to admit I have feelings for Musa but I honestly don't! I'm not sure how I feel about her and I'm still thinking of what to do. I do miss Musa and she's all I could think about. I do miss her and I wish I can see her again but we're not together so what's the reason of seeing each other? Plus, if I do see her, it's gonna be awkward since we don't know what our relationship is. Sure, we did kiss but did it mean anything?

I was passing some trees in the forest but then I spotted something...or someone. I recognized the long midnight blue hair and the beautiful white skin that glows under the moon and sun. Her eyes were closed and it looked like she was frowning. She looks absolutely stunning in that dress and I love it when she put a flower on top of her ear. She's so beautiful...

But what should I do when I come up to her? Maybe tell her that I miss her? No! I can't do that! I'll just have to think of another way. I've been so stressed this past week coz I don't know about my feelings towards her, yet, she's here right now. I decided to go to her. I walked slowly towards Musa and I was feeling so nervous! God, get a hold of yourself Riven! I don't usually feel this way! I should just act casually like the normal Riven. But ever since we kissed, I've been so nervous around her! Especially since we're not a couple after we KISSED! I can't believe it. Well, here it goes...

Musa was still leaning on the tree with her eyes closed and she was still frowning.  
"You know, before the holiday I never thought that you were a person that would sometimes be emotional and somebody who can get sad" I said and stood next to her.

"Riven?" Musa gasped, and I smirked. I just love it every time she says my name. She smiled and looked at me in the eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Musa asked. I was gonna tell her that I came here to think about our relationship but I can't just say that!

"Uhh...to have some fresh air," I replied, "What about you?"

Musa's face showed nervousness and it looked like she didn't want to tell me the answer.  
"S-s-same I guess" Musa said and smiled at me. It was kind of awkward between us ever since we kissed.  
"Back to Red Fountain wasn't too bad. I've been training a lot today" I chuckled.

"Wow! I've been in hell this week! I hate learning about magic!" Musa groaned.  
"Well too bad you're a pixie coz that's what you learn about!" I laughed and Musa hit my chest playfully.

"God! How many times do I have to tell you that I'm a fairy?!" Musa growled. I smirked. But then I remembered the training I did today... One of the things we did in class has some side effects apparently and we might accidentally act and say stuff that we're not meant to say and do. It could also mess up your mind for a few days. Damn! This might explain why my mind is thinking about crazy stuff! And actually, the professors in Red Fountain know about these side effects and they told us not to leave the school but I did coz I needed to think of some stuff.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I accidentally blurted out. Musa's eyes widened in shock. Shit! God! The side effects are taking effect! Curse you training! We did some fighting and this might be the side effect. I accidentally asked Musa out! I don't even love her! Damn! What should I do?

"What?!" Musa asked, still in shock.

"Sorry! That's not what I meant! I mean I have a girlfriend...now" I lied. Musa's expression changed to...sadness? God! What have I done now? I think I just made it worse! I feel so guilty, but was Musa sad that I said I have a girlfriend?

"Muse...I...I thought we're just friends!" I stuttered and looked at Musa in the eyes. Musa closed her eyes and stepped backwards. The side effects might also be headaches and I think I'm starting to have one now.

"It's nice to know that I'm just a friend Riven" Musa frowned and finally opened her eyes.

"I-I n-n-need to g-go n-now" Musa said and her voice was getting weaker. Musa started walking away.  
"Muse, wait!" I called and grabbed her wrist. Musa desperately tried to get her hand out of my grip and I finally let her go... I can't believe I even said that! Stupid side effects! After I let her go, Musa ran away and went back to Alfea. I seriously need to think things through now! I still can't admit that I love Musa! I'm not even sure how I feel about her but I'm sure as hell gonna think about everything...

**Musa POV**

I can't believe that Riven's got a girlfriend! It turns out he just sees me as a friend. I actually thought we could be together but now it's impossible. But it was also my fault. I can't admit I love Riven. I don't think I love him. It's just coz we've hated each other for a long time and I've just became friends with him a week ago. It's all happening too fast! And I lost my chance. I'm so stupid! That holiday we had and the kiss, I thought it meant something! But it all meant...nothing.

I was sat at my desk in mine and Tec's dorm with a piece of paper and a pen in front of me. I have a best friend from Melody called Aria, and she became a singer in Melody last week so I'm happy for her. She said she wanted me to sing a song in front of hundreds of people when I go to Melody next week and I agreed. I decided to write a new song and after all, she's my best friend and I haven't seen her in a year!

This week has been pretty crazy and my mind is all mixed up! But when I heard Riven has a girlfriend, my mind totally forgot about him. I was confused about our relationship and I was still thinking if I love him or not but I forgot about all of that coz it's no use thinking about it. He has a girlfriend and I can't do anything about it.

I sighed and picked my pen up. I guess me and Riven will never be together. But then I took my camera and looked at some photos of me and Riven. Riven and I took some photos during the holiday and we're so close in it. I smiled and wiped a tear that rolled down my cheek. I then put my camera down and looked at the piece of paper in front of me. _Riven's just a friend._ He's nothing more than that but we kissed! Could it have meant nothing? I guess I have to FORGET him! I wish it was that easy...

I then wrote the lyrics to a song I made up in my head...

**A week later...**

Today's the day I go to Melody. The Winx said that they want to come and see me sing so I just let them come. They said they want to invite the Specialists but I told them not to invite Riven. I really don't want him to be there. I just finished having a shower and I wrapped my red robe around me.

"Oh honey! I can't wait to see your performance! There's gonna be lots of people there so you have to look perfect! Can I do your makeup and hair?!" Stella squealed.

"Haha sure Stell" I laughed. I looked through my closet to find a simple and comfortable outfit. I then picked out a red knee-length dress, and the top of it looks similar to a tank top and there was a long black ribbon under the breasts. The red dress was silk and the black ribbon came with a black glittery bow at the front. The skirt was big, flowy and it was slightly ruffled. It was perfect. Stella came into my room and her eyes widened.

"Oh my god! I love that dress! And you look gorgeous in it!" Stella squealed. I smiled and sat down on a chair. "Thanks" I said and looked at the mirror that was in front of me. She started to get some makeup products and placing them on the table. She pulled my wet hair in a high bun so that she can do my makeup.

"Can my makeup be a bit natural and not crazy?" I asked.

"Haha of course!" Stella grinned. She first rubbed some powder on my face and blended it with the small flat sponge-thingy, then, she used some black eyeliner and made it a bit thick so that you can see it, and next she used some black mascara and believe me, she used a lot of mascara so that it stands out! She then used light blue and purple eye shadow, and finally, she used a red ruby lipstick for my lips. She then added some other stuff afterwards.

"Omg Stell! You're so amazing! It's perfect! Thanks Stell" I smiled and hugged Stella.

"That's the thing I do the best!" Stella laughed. She then untied my hair and brushed it. She dried it with the hair dryer and brushed it again. My hair is so straight normally, even when it's wet. She started to curl my very long hair with the curler and she made gorgeous big curls with it. She curled all of my hair except my fringe. My fringe was resting on my forehead, framing my face nicely. I love the new hairstyle!

"God! I love the new hairstyle! Thanks Stell! You're great at doing these! I love you as my best friend" I grinned.  
"Love you too!" Stella smiled.

After Stella did my hair, the Winx started to get ready themselves and I was practising the song I've written. I guess the boring and lame week is gonna be crashed! I will be enjoying this and nothing's gonna stop me. But then I thought about Riven. Well, I guess its good luck to his girlfriend and see if they workout or not. But who cares? I really don't care about him anymore. I still can't see myself with him and I still can't admit I love him co I don't. Actually, I'm not sure how I feel about this. It's all too crazy! But I actually thought Riven and I would be together at the end! But like it always has been, we still hate each other. And not just coz of personality, there's plenty more reasons.

"Ok Musa! We're ready!" I heard Bloom yell, so I came out of my dorm to see the others. They were wearing simple, but beautiful dresses themselves.  
"You look gorgeous girls!" I smiled.  
"And you look beautiful Musa! Stella did well with your hair too!" the Winx complimented and I grinned. I quickly put on a pair of red heels that looked like pump but with a black bow on each. The heels were very high but they were perfect coz they match the dress I'm wearing.

"The Specialists excluding Riven are coming now" Stella said.  
"Why didn't you want Riven to come Musa?" Aisha asked.  
"Nothing. I just don't like him and I don't think I love him so..Yea. And anyway, he has a girlfriend now" I explained and looked away.

"What?! We didn't know he has a girlfriend!" Bloom exclaimed.  
"Are you sure Riven has a girlfriend?" Tecna asked.  
"Yes I'm sure coz he told me and anyway, it's no big deal and who cares?" I scoffed.

"I actually thought that you two would be together! And you haven't even figured out if you love him yet!" Stella said.  
"He has a girlfriend so it doesn't matter anymore" I said. God, I'm having a really bad time. I hate thinking about Riven and whoever his girlfriend is. And I really don't care anymore. It's over. And the things that have happened between me and Riven in the holiday meant nothing.

Suddenly, we heard a knock on the door. Stella skipped happily to the door and opened it.  
"Schnookums!" Stella screamed and jumped into Brandon's arms.

"Honey bunny!" Brandon smiled and hugged his girlfriend. The rest of the specialists came in and hugged their girlfriends too.  
"Why didn't you let Riven come Musa?" Helia asked.

"It's hard to explain but I'm sure the girls can tell you that and honestly, I don't care about him anymore" I replied and opened up the portal.

"Riven's in Red Fountain and he doesn't know where we're going Musa" Nabu explained.

"Ok and thanks for coming with me you guys" I smiled and went in the portal with the others close behind. It's right. I don't care about him anymore and I want to forget all the things that happened between us.

We were now in Melody. I led my friends to the place where I'm singing. There will be hundreds of people and there is a big stage there. Aria is also performing after me and she wants me to perform second after a man performs.  
"Wow! There is a LOT of people!" Tecna exclaimed.  
"This is epic!" Sky grinned. I was getting nervous now. There were lots of people! Sure, I'm used to performing coz I've done it lots of times in the fruity music bar in earth last year but that was a long time ago! Plus, that was in a bar and there weren't as many people as now. I took a deep breath and scanned everybody in the audience. The place I'm singing is in a big building but it looks like a huge hall.

"Ok guys, you'll be right at the front over there and the performance will start in approximately 10 minutes. There is a man who is singing first and I will be going after him and I will be going to my dad's house which is a 2 minutes' walk from here. I'm gonna see you guys in 15 mins bye!" I smiled and walked away. I'm going to my dad's house to see him and I'll be going back to the place I'm singing soon. I'm also meeting Aria before I sing soon. I'm just so nervous! But I think it'll be okay. I think I've forgotten about Riven now. It's been two weeks since we kissed and we didn't end up being together and I'm perfectly fine with that! I hope...

**Riven POV**

The guys just left coz they needed to go somewhere. They wouldn't tell me where they're going and they didn't want me to come either. Pathetic. They were acting strange too. I wonder why..

I'm in Red Fountain and I'm in mine and Helia's room. I was wearing some blue jeans and a plain dark blue/navy shirt. The colour of my shirt reminds me of Musa. God, I miss her so much. We haven't seen each other for a long time.

I'm still pretty tired thinking about me and Musa. I decided to have walk around Magix to forget about Musa. I drove my leva bike to Magix and started walking from there. I can't seem t forget about her. I don't know why. I used to hate her but now I think I like her. I can't say I love her coz I don't think I do but there's just something about her that I love. But I have no idea what that is.

I walked past some shops with my hands in my pockets and my head down. I wish I never told Musa that I have a girlfriend. What if...she has feelings for me! I mean, I'm not sure about that. Last night, I had a dream that I was with Musa and we were happy. We were a couple. But why can't that be true? It's not impossible but I do wish me and Musa are a couple. I'm not even sure if I love her! I don't know if I feel about her that way. Maybe I do... but there's one thing I do know...we need to give each other a chance! Who knows, we might become a great couple! But we'll never know until we try. Sure, I did hate her, but I feel like I love her. Do I love her?

When I walked, I stopped near a window of a restaurant. There was a man and a woman and they were having dinner. I watched them curiously and I saw the man holding his woman's hands. I then heard the man say some stuff but it was unclear what he said. But one thing I heard him say was: will you be my girlfriend?

I then saw the woman nod and they kissed. Wow, it looked like they were normal friends but they became a couple just right there. I then thought about it. What if I did exactly what he did? To Musa? I haven't even thought of that! Do I want Musa to be my girlfriend? I'm not so sure about that coz I don't know how I feel about her. I then had flashbacks of Musa and I's moments during the holiday...

_I remembered that time when we were in the car and I was comforting Musa when she was crying_...I actually found out that she was quite emotional! I never knew she was emotional until that time and we were extremely close. _I also remembered that time in the night club...Musa was quite drunk and I did help her but then she did those stuff to me in the hotel..she even kissed me!_ I chuckled at that thought. _And that time when we fell on top of each other and when I comforted her when we visited her mother's grave._ We were so close and we hugged like millions of times_! I also remember when we sang together in Lily and Jordan's wedding and we almost kissed...that was so close and we could've kissed if it wasn't for our stupid friends! _I laughed when I thought of that. I also remembered those times I helped her from Alex, Liam and Jared!

I then smirked when I thought about that embarrassing moment we had..._we fell on top of each other naked! _Wow! And I did take a peek and oh my god wow! She has an amazing body! Musa was absolutely beautiful and she's hot. And the most memorable one...when we kissed near the lake. That was our first proper kiss. It was amazing! She's a good kisser for a pixie. And all of that happened in two weeks. It was the best two weeks of my life.

Before that holiday, I hated Musa but now I don't anymore. In fact..I think I love her! Shit! I actually do think I love her! I'm finally admitting it! All of those things that have happened to us actually meant something! And that kiss meant..I love her. I do love her! I can't believe I haven't realised it before! I would never have thought that my feelings towards Musa changes from hate to love...

But what do I do now? I have no idea where she is! But the guys might know where she is. I've got to call them! I quickly took my phone out of my pocket and called Brandon. I have to see Musa now and I hate to confess to her that I love her! Why didn't I realise that I love her after the holiday instead of saying that I have a girlfriend? And if she does love me back, then she might be hurt or sad. I then looked at my phone and put it against my ear.

"Dude!" I screamed.  
"Whoa! Who is this?" Brandon asked.  
"It's me idiot! I need to know where Musa is, now!" I shouted. He's wasting time.

"No! We're not telling you where Musa is!" I heard someone scream and I think it was Stella. I think Brandon put it on speaker so that everyone can hear. God, curse him for that!  
"Why the hell not?!" I scowled. I'm seriously losing my patience right now. I then heard some people cheering in the background. Where the hell are they anyway?

"Coz you have a girlfriend and I think Musa's upset about it!" Stella growled.

"Stella! We told you not to tell Riven that!" I heard Bloom scold.

"Hey!-wait, what? Musa's upset about it?" I asked. If Musa really is upset about it then she might actually have feelings for me!

"Yes and you're so happy to hear that!" Stella said sarcastically.  
"No! Hell! I'm not happy to hear it! Just tell me where Musa is!" I hissed.

"No" Bloom said.  
"Look guys, I...lied about having a girlfriend" I explained.

"What? Really! Why?" I heard all of the girls and the guys ask at the same time.

"That doesn't matter all right! I just realised that I...god, how am I gonna say this, I just realised that I..fuck! I love Musa! Damn it I do!" I confessed, "And I want to tell her that so would you just please tell me where she is!"

It was so hard to tell my friends that I love Musa coz they would be shocked about it! They know that Musa and I hate each other for a long time and they would be shocked to know that I actually love her and I'm telling them right now! There was silence for 5 seconds until I heard someone say something.

"Omg! He finally confessed guys! Oh my god! Did our plan actually work?! And that is soooo romantic!" Stella squealed.  
"Wait, what plan?!" I growled. I think that plan, whatever it is, is bad...

"Never mind! All of us are in Melody Riv and Musa's with us and she's about to sing a song! You better hurry to come here coz she's performing in 2 minutes!" Bloom explained.

"What? In Melody?! How the hell am I gonna go there?" I scowled.

"I will send a portal right in front of you Riven in a minute" Stella said.

"Ok thanks and I will make sure Musa doesn't see me yet coz I want to confess to her after her performance is over" I sighed. Did we really need a 5 minutes conversation when they could have just told me where they are in the first place?! Oh how good friends they are!

"And dude, go man! Confess to Musa after she sings!" Sky said.

"Yeah! We've got your back and good luck with it!" Helia and Nabu said.

"Make sure Musa doesn't see you in the audience!" Timmy and Brandon chuckled.

"Oh it's gonna be oh soooo romantic!" The girls said dreamily and I scoffed.  
"Bye and the portal should be there just about now!" Stella explained and I turned off my phone.

Suddenly, a portal appeared in front of me. I took a deep breath and walked through it. Here it goes...

I then appeared in some place with hundreds of people! It was very loud coz everybody was cheering and shouting. I remembered that Musa's gonna sing so that would explain why there is a big audience! I spotted my friend right at the front and they gave me thumbs up. I didn't go right at the front but I went somewhere near the front. Musa wouldn't be able to see me from here but I would be able to see her. I'm excited about her performance and I know she'll be amazing! But at the same time, I'm nervous about confessing to her. What if she doesn't love me back? God, I have to think positive! I'll just have to see how everything turns out. Everything I also crazy coz I never thought that I actually LOVE Musa! We hated each other so much but I guess that'll change!

I then heard a man talking...

"Wow that was a great performance sung by Mark Daniels right there! And next is beautiful singer from this planet itself, it's Musa!" the man screamed and everybody went wild! They cheered so loud that it felt like my ear drums were about to pop! I scowled. God, I'm not enjoying this one bit but I know that it's totally worth it coz I just might have a chance of being with the one I love!

I then watched as the curtains opened and there stood the most beautiful woman I've ever seen! Musa looked absolutely beautiful! How does she do it? Her hair and clothes were different and she was stunning! Am I the luckiest man in the world? Well I might be soon but that's only if Musa loves me back. The pressure's coming back and I'm feeling nervous again. But my jaw dropped when I saw her and my eyes widened. Musa looked a bit nervous but she still kept that smile that makes my heart melt.

"Hey guys! I'm gonna be singing a song I wrote and I'm dedicating it to someone who I know and we don't really know what our relationship is. But I hope you'll enjoy it!" Musa grinned as everyone cheered, "This is _Just A Friend_!"

_**Just a friend – Jasmine Villegas**_

_**Musa**__: Uh, what up? (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And we onnnnn. (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Say what you want, do what you like  
But we both know the truth  
Can't change the facts of you and I  
But you still do what you do_

I can't help but think that this song is dedicated to me! I mean, it might be. I then remembered me saying that we're just friends so this song might just be about us! I saw Musa move around a bit on the stage and I smiled.

_Keep tellin' them stories, to her and your homies  
But that wouldn't make any sense  
Yeah, Uh!_

_If I'm just a friend, if I'm just a friend  
Then why do I know what your lips feel like?  
If I'm just a friend, If I'm just a friend  
Then my camera must be tellin' lies  
If I'm just a friend, then you must just be crazy baby.  
If I'm just a friend, then you must just be crazy baby._

Yes! It's definitely about us! I kept on listening to each sentence of the song. It's true. We are just friends...well, at the moment, and she does know what my lips feel like coz we kissed but we're still friends even though we kissed! And I remember during the holiday, we took some photos together using a camera and I remember one of the photos has me kissing Musa's cheek and hugging her.

_Every night, lit up my life  
Texting my phone non-stop  
Wherever I go, that's where you are  
Never apart too long_

_Keep tellin' them stories, to her and your homies  
But that wouldn't make any sense  
Yeahhhh._

Musa started dancing around the stage again and she looked so beautiful. Everybody was still loud and the Winx and Specialists were cheering too.

_If I'm just a friend, if I'm just a friend  
Then why do I know what your lips feel like?  
If I'm just a friend, If I'm just a friend  
Then my camera must be tellin' lies  
If I'm just a friend, then you must just be crazy baby.  
If I'm just a friend, then you must just be crazy baby._

_You act like I don't meet your standards,  
I'm not good enough to stand beside you, beside you.  
I wish the best of luck to your girlfriend,  
Probably been lying all about her too, about her too._

God, she's talking about that time when I told her I have a girlfriend! She also said that I might be lying about my girlfriend and I am actually! I don't have a girlfriend! Musa grinned and carried on swaying on the stage. I smirked. I can't believe I'm gonna confess to her! All these years, I hated her but now I actually _love _her!

_If I'm just a friend, if I'm just a friend  
Then why do I know what your lips feel like?  
If I'm just a friend, If I'm just a friend  
Then my camera must be tellin' lies  
If I'm just a friend, (I'm just a friend) then you must just be crazy baby.  
If I'm just a friend, then you must just be crazy baby._

_If I'm just a friend, if I'm just a friend  
Then why do I know what your lips feel like?_

But I don't get it though, am I really crazy coz I said that she's just a friend? I chuckled and smiled when I watched her. I guess I am crazy coz I just thought of her as a friend! I knew we can be more than that!

_If I'm just a friend, if I'm just a friend  
Then why do I know what your lips feel like?  
If I'm just a friend, If I'm just a friend  
Then my camera must be tellin' lies  
If I'm just a friend, then you must just be crazy baby.  
If I'm just a friend, then you must just be crazy baby._

_(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)  
(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)  
(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)_

Musa finally finished the song and everybody cheered so loud and they also gave her a round of applause. I also clapped coz she is amazing! Her voice is so beautiful and I love hearing it. But this is the chance... I'm finally gonna confess to her! I began to become nervous again. I watched as Musa went behind the curtains. I saw the Winx leaving the audience and going behind the curtains as well. Then, the Specialists came to me.

"Yo bro! You gonna tell her you love her now?" Brandon smirked.  
"Yeah I guess so but man! I'm feeling nervous!" I said.

"But you've got to be confident! Musa might actually love you back" Sky chuckled.

"Haha yeah. Where is she going now?" I asked.

"We're not sure yet but the Winx are with her now" Helia replied.  
"Wait! I see Musa going in a different direction and she's going alone! Riv! This is your chance!" Nabu said.  
"Good luck man" Timmy smiled. I smirked and looked at Musa who was quite faraway and walking alone. She walked out of the room and the Winx were approaching us. I sighed and walked away from my friends. I carried on walking in the direction Musa went and I ended up in a beach.

Musa was standing near the water with her arms crossed and her eyes closed. She looked so beautiful and the wind was blowing on her hair making her look like a goddess. I took a deep breath and slowly walked towards her. This is it. This is my chance to tell her I love her...

**Musa POV**

I was walking on the beach and I was thinking about Riven again. God! Why can't I just forget about him? I need to forget about him and he's happy with someone new anyway! But some part of me still cares about him...and I even lo- No! I can't love him! But I'm starting to think I do love him... Maybe I do love Riven! God! I do! But it's too late...it's too late..

I closed my eyes and frowned whilst thinking about the good memories I had with him.  
"It's too late..." I whispered to myself.

"It's never too late Musa" I heard someone say behind me. My heart dropped when I heard that voice. It was the voice I recognized so much. Oh Riven... I turned around and my eyes widened.

"Riven? What are you doing here?!" I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands. Why was he here?!

"Coz I..damn it! Coz I love you Musa!" Riven said and came closer to me. He stood right in front of me now and he was a few centimetres away. All I could hear was his breathing and he was...blushing? Oh god! That's absolutely adorable! But did he just say he loves me? Could this be real? He loves me back? But I thought he has a girlfriend! Is this some kind of joke? I then felt tears coming down my eyes and I was sobbing. Riven looked at me with hope in his eyes and he frowned when he saw me cry. He was about to touch my face but then I pushed his hand away.

"What?! Y-y-you l-l-love m-me?" I asked, "For real?"

"Yes Musa. I'm finally admitting that I love you coz I just realised that I do love you. We used to hate each other but that changed when we saw another side of our bad personalities. I never knew you cried a lot and I never knew you were actually kind...but now I want to take this chance to be with you coz I love you with all my heart" Riven said with love and care in his voice. It made my heart melt and I managed to give a small smile. When Riven saw this, he also smiled but then frowned when I put my head down and closed my eyes.

"Riven...I-I l-l-love y-you too but...I can't be with you" I sobbed and looked up to see hurt and confusion in his eyes.  
"B-but I don't get it! I thought you want us to be a couple? And I do want to be with you Musa" Riven frowned and took a step backwards.

"You have a girlfriend and it hurts when you said that I'm 'just a friend'" I cried and looked at him in the eyes. Riven's face changed from a frown to a smirk. I was confused! Maybe I was right...he is crazy!

"Muse...I lied about having a girlfriend and I'm so sorry about that. I did it coz well, I couldn't admit that I love you and I didn't know what our relationship was so I said that and I only said that you're just a friend coz I haven't realised my true feelings about you yet. I've just realised that I want more than the relationship we have now and I do want to be with you. I mean, you're so perfect and beautiful but most of all, I love you. But it's okay if you don't feel the same way" Riven frowned.

"God! You are an idiot!" I laughed and smirked, "I've just told you that I love you too just a minute ago. And Riven, I also felt the same way about you before I realised I love you too. I wasn't sure about our relationship either but I also wanted it to be more than this"

Riven then smiled and stepped closer towards me. He took my hands in his and looked at me in the eyes.

"Musa, I really love you and feel like we would make the best couple ever. Every time I'm with you, there is no place I'd rather be. I'd rather argue with you than have great times with someone else. You are my world, my heart, my everything and I'd love nothing more than to make you happy. And I've finally realised that I love you all this time and I don't want us to hate each other anymore. So I'm asking...will you be my girlfriend, beautiful?" Riven said with all his love. I smiled and wiped a few tears from my eyes. I couldn't believe it. The grumpy Riven confesses that he loves me! And he asks me to be his girlfriend! Oh my god, I never thought he would do this! He's definitely different to the Riven I knew a few years ago. And Riven's attitude isn't the same at the moment. Maybe if we both weren't so stubborn we could have been together a long time ago! But that doesn't matter coz now, Riven is telling me that he loves me and I'm happy to say that I love him back. And I'm so happy that he doesn't have a girlfriend!

I had a big grin on my face and I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips softly. This is the most beautiful and romantic ending ever! I love Riven so much and I would love to be his girlfriend. Riven responded the kiss and wrapped his arms around my waist as he pulled me closer. We kissed like there was no tomorrow. I can't believe this is happening! Who would have ever though enemies would become lovers at the end?

We finally pulled away two minutes later. I leaned my forehead on his forehead and giggled and he smirked.  
"So...is that a yes?" Riven asked with a smirk. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and then said:  
"Yes"

Riven then picked me up and twirled me around a few times whilst we were laughing together.  
"I never thought you would say any of that Riv! I didn't think you were the romantic type" I laughed.  
"Ouch! That hurts!" Riven said sarcastically and hugged me.  
"But we're now officially a couple" I grinned.

"Yeah can you believe it? We used to despise each other yet here we are kissing on the beach!" Riven chuckled.  
"I never expected any of this" I said.  
"But you love it right?" Riven asked.  
"Right" I replied and kissed him on the lips again. This time, we fell down to the floor and Riven lied on top of me while kissing me. This is the romantic ending! Riven loves me after all!

"Muse..." Riven said, out of breath.  
"Yeah?" I asked whilst kissing him.  
"You were a great singer" He smiled. I pulled away from the kiss and smiled.  
"Thanks. But wait! You were there?!" I asked.

"Yes I was. I was in Magix when I actually realised that I love you so I called the guys and went here and I was just in time to see your performance. You know I didn't really mean it when I said your just a friend!" Riven laughed.

"Yes but I was disappointed when I found out that you have a girlfriend! Why the hell did you lie anyway?!" I questioned and then pouted my lips.

"Well the training I did have some side effects" Riven answered.  
"Oh..." I said and Riven kissed me on the lips again.  
"We've finally figured out the dilemma" I smiled.  
"What?" Riven asked.

"Well it was a hate and love dilemma and we ended up with love instead of hate" I said.

"Are you happy with the outcome?" Riven smirked.  
"Ya bet!" I chuckled and we kissed again. After we pulled apart since we nearly ran out of breath, Riven lied on the sand next to me. The sky was pure blue and it was quite. All we could hear was the waves. We were cuddling each other.

"I love you Riven" I smiled. Riven looked at me with his violet amethyst eyes.

"I love you too Musa" Riven grinned...

We had a happy ending after all. We ended up being together even after we hated each other... It looks like we were meant to be together...from the start...

**Hello guys! Ok, I know I've been so late at updating these days but I've just been quite busy! I've finally updated this chapter and this is the last chapter! Phew! Well I hope you enjoyed reading it and this chapter is longer than the others and I made it longer to apologize since It took far to long to update! It took about a week! Well, I usually update every two days but I think I won't be able to do that anymore! I hope you liked this last chapter and thanks so much to those who have reviewed, liked, and favourite this story! I really appreciate it! Plz review! xx**

**I am actually considering doing a sequel to this story but I'm not sure yet! Plz tell me if you want a sequel to this or not, and if u do want a sequel, tell me and I will write it sometime :) If u want a sequel to Back to the Start then tell me as well! Or... I could write new stories instead of sequels! Just tell me and I'll do it!**

**I will try to update **_**I Still Love You**_** soon! I can't do it today but maybe tomorrow.  
Well since this story has finished, I am writing the Stella and Brandon story next. He Stella and Brandon story might be based on what happens in Vegas but I might also make a different plot for the story. Please keep reading my stories and I love you my all! I will write my new story soon! **


End file.
